Caught Between Worlds
by Leanora
Summary: A witch accidentally stumbles into Narnia. What will happen when she meets the Pensieve children? How will her experiences affect her back at school and in the Wizarding World?
1. Discovery

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter1:**

**Discovery**

A girl of fourteen walked absent mindedly through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…for yes, as you may or may not have guessed by the school's name, she was a witch. A member of Gryffindor House, friends of the Golden Trio among others, both in and out of her own house, and on an _almost_ neutral-hate relationship with some of the Slytherins of her year. (Almost being the key word there.)

Now, Melanie Lydia Newman was not extraordinary by any means. Yet, there was something about her (besides her being a witch), that made her not quite ordinary.

And yet, despite her seemingly "peaceful" and "calm" appearance, her mind was reeling as she went over the events that had happened so far.

First, Harry is picked as a participant in the Triwizard Tournament.

Then, he just barely got by the first two tasks.

There was the apparent murder of Mr. Crouch.

They were learning curses that were to unforgivable to speak about, (hence their name).

And, _oh yeah,_ there wasn't anything that she could do to help her friend prepare for any of these things, (especially the first two).

These were the girl's thoughts as she walked through the seventh floor corridors one night in May. She felt helpless, and alone.

Pacing in front of a spot, she thought to herself in anguish and frustration,

_I need to be alone, to be away from all this madness._

_I need a place to be myself, to show myself._

_I need to find out who I am._

And like magic, (well, in this case, it actually was,) a door appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Melanie took a deep breath, and stepped through it… and tripped, falling head first into the snow that was covering the ground. _Wait, snow?! That _can't _be right_. Pushing herself up from the ground, she looked around in confusion and awe, then back behind her, to see a door slowly fading. Surely she wasn't still in Hogwarts, and yet, where else could she be? She hadn't actually left, had she? What was this place? _How_ was she here? _Why_ was she here?

A million thoughts sped through Melanie's mind as she stood up, brushing snow off herself. In the distance, she thought she could hear the faint sound of sleigh bells.

Little did she know how much her life would start to change in that one moment.

_**So, how is it? Hope you like it so far.**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	2. The Queen and the Dwarf

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to SplodeyYourFridge, Allen Pitt, doulike14, and LissaWonderland.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 2:**

**The "Queen" and the Dwarf**

As she looked around her, she suddenly realized that the distant sound of sleigh bells seemed to be getting closer. Melanie glanced around wildly, looking for someplace to hide, and then quickly skirted around to hide behind a think tree. As she peered around the tree for a quick glimpse, she saw a white, horse-drawn carriage. It seemed to be made of ice. There was a tall, intimidating-looking women, dressed in white, an "ice crown" on her head, and she was holding a pure white stick. It seemed to resemble a wand. Beside her sat a short man with a long beard, a pointed hat, and a menacing look on his face. Melanie felt for her wand in her pocket, slowly moved it to her sleeve, and hoped not to be discovered.

"I thought I heard something. Go find out what it was," the woman ordered the dwarf.

The dwarf made some kind of bowing motion, and began searching the area. Melanie gripped her wand tighter. She was waiting with baited breath when, out of nowhere, hands grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. She screamed. The next thing Melanie knew, she was kneeling in front of the carriage, her hands bound behind her back, the dwarf pointing a dagger at her throat. She cupped her hand to make sure that her wand wouldn't be revealed. It was her only hope of getting out of this alive.

"You _dare_ speak to your Queen like that?" the dwarf said in a gruff and menacing voice.

"Now, now, let's be nice to our guest. She _is _a daughter of Eve after all, am I correct?" the women said, in a fake sweet voice. This last part was addressed to Melanie.

"Er, I don't understand what you're saying." she replied stiffly.

"Remove her bindings!" then, turning back to Melanie, "but, you are human, are you not child? What is your name?"

"What? Of course I'm human! And I'm not telling you my name." she said, first incredulously, then defiantly. She _really_ was starting not to like this "Queen". She got the feeling she wasn't whom she appeared to be.

"But you will. Do you have any siblings?" But this time, the women had her wand pointed at Melanie. She looked down, thinking that you needed eye contact for Legilimency. Unfortunately, the women didn't need eye contact for this.

"So you name is Melanie? And you have only a sister. Pity." Melanie looked up in shock. She now knew more than ever that she couldn't trust this person, and she _definitely_ couldn't reveal that she was a witch.

"Tie her hands behind her back," she said to the dwarf, "she's coming with us. Perhaps more will come soon once they learn that one of their kind is being held captive here." Melanie nervously pushed her wand a bit higher in her sleave, not wanting to cause a commotion right then and there. And so, dreading her decision, seh allowed herself to be tied up, and brought to the "Queen's" palace.

_**So, how is it? Hope you like it so far.**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	3. The Faun and the Boy

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to jadekate, panneler-san, DaydreamerNightwriter, IcamaneHatake, X GamesLover, Allen Pitt, and imadoodlenoodle.  
**_

_**,This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 3:**

**The Faun and the Boy**

And the White Witch's palace was exactly where Melanie found herself a month or so later. She had stepped out, like any other day, passing the stone statues of once live and joyous creatures, shuddering as she passed them, to gather materials from farther beyond, at the edge of the palace gates. (Though _why_ she needed to, Melanie didn't know, considering the White Witch (as Melanie had found out the "Queen" was called behind her back,) as she could just make things appear with her "potions".

As she stood up, she looked around her more closely, and noticed that the snow was a bit softer, that it was melting. _Is this really happening? _She glanced around her once more, before heading back inside. At the entrance to the throne room, she stopped, and peeked her head in. At the feet of the White Witch, a faun was kneeling, trembling. The guard wolves circled around the room. She drew back against the wall. Then she ran. When she got to her "room", she leaned against the sink, and tried to calm down, to compose herself. She felt bad for the faun, whom she knew would most likely be turned to stone. She shook her head to clear her mind. And not a moment too soon. Maugrim, the Witch's head of guards, entered the room.

"Her Majestey is going out for the day. There is a faun in the dungeons. Make sure he is fed, and kept from dying until Her Majesty returns. His meal is the pantry," the wolf growled, his voic gruff. Melanie simply nodded her head, afraid her voice would give her away. The wolf left, his snout in the air. Melanie sighed, then shook her head again. _So the faun was alive...for now._ Melanie went out of her room, and trudged downstairs one flight to the second set dungeons. She carried a "meal" of bread and water. She couldn't believe how cruel this 'person' could be. And yet, living in her palace for a month, she could. She came to the cell where the faun was kept. One of his hoofs was chained to the floor, but he was as far from the door as he could manage. _He must have heard the jingling of the keys_, Melanie concluded. Balancing the plate of food on one hand, she fit the key into the lock, and opened the cell door with her other. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Er, hello. This is for you. I'm sorry, I know it isn't much, but..." Melanie said, was interrupted by the faun.

"You're a daughter of Eve!?"

"Uh, sorry. What?" Melanie said, racking her brain for what the White Witch had said all that time ago.

"You're a human?" the faun clarified.

"Yes. My name's Melanie." She said, holding out her free hand. Taking it, he said,

"I'm Mr. Tumnas. But whatever are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly.

"I was captured, so to speak, about a month ago. Been here ever since. I've got to go. Be careful." Melanie replied, standing up.

"You as well. Best of luck to you." Mr. Tumnas replied. Melanie nodded, then left, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Two nights later, Melanie was passing through a corridor adjacent to the dungeons when she saw something that made her barely able to contain a gasp. There, in the cell next to the one where Mr. Tumnas had been, (he had been turned to stone earlier that day,) was a boy. He had black, curly hair, and looked to be about her age, maybe a bit younger. He was pale. His legs were drawn up to his chest, and he was shivering. She hurried along, returning a moment later, this time with some food. She took a deep breath, and made her entrance. Walking quietly up to the door, she starting to unlock it, and it was only then that the boy noticed her, his eyes held fear, but also a fierce determination. His eyes then caught the sight of the food she held as she came into the cell. He eyed it warily, and yet hungrily.

"This is for you." she said, in as kind and calm a voice she could muster. "Don't worry. I haven't put anything in it." He took it gratefully.

"I'm Melanie by the way," she said.

"Edmund." he said in between bites. Melanie noticed that he was still shivering.

"Do me a favor, Edmund. Turn around for a second, and _don't_ peak. Please?" she asked. He looked at her curiously, but did as he was asked. She quickly pulled out her wand, pointed it to the middle of a circle of rocks in the corner of the room, and muttered

"_Incendio_". Immediately, a contained fire appeared in the middle of the circle. She quickly thrust her wand back into her sleave as she said,

"Kay," giving Edmund 'permission' to turn around. His eyes widened as he noticed the fire.

"How..." he started to ask, but Melanie simply shook her head.

"I promise that I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just trying to help."

"Then why are you here, helping _her_._" _he asked accusingly.

"Because if I chose not to come with her, then she most likely would have killed me, or at least turned me to stone. I'd rather live, thank you very much." she replied.

"Oh. Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Yes, a younger sister. You?" she responded.

"Yes, an older brother, an ol...." but stopped as Melanie put her hand up to silence him. In the distance, there was the sound of footsteps. Both teen's eyes widened.

"Turn around again. I'll put the fire out." Melanie said in a hurried, hushed voice. Making sure his back was fully turned, she quickly muttered,

"_Aguamenti_". A jet of water sprang from her wand, extinguishing the fire.

"Good luck, Edmund!" she whispered to Edmund. He spun around, mouthed,

"You, too, Melanie!" as she locked the cell door, and, giving a quick wave, slipped away as quickly and quietly as she could. She could only hope that her new friend would be safe.

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	4. Battle Camp and Capture

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, panneler-san, and XSkylarMalfoyX.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Battle Camp and Capture**

Melanie had left not a moment too soon. The foot steps she had heard were none other than the dwarf and, more importantly, the White Witch herself. She had come to "fetch" Edmund. She then came and found Melanie, and alerted her guards to head to a spot in the forest to start preparing for battle. For the White Witch had come back with bad news, (or, for Melanie, good news).

And so now they were currently in the forest. Edmund was nowhere to be found.

In the forest campsite, Minotaurs, and other various beasts were preparing weapons and such for battle. Melanie was currently in the process of delivering a bucket of old silver (to be made into a sword, or something along those lines) to a dwarf, (though, a different one from the one who had helped in her capture a month earlier).

Suddenly, she heard the sound of hooves. As it grew closer, the sound grew tremulous. In surprise, she dropped the bucket, and, a bit scared, hid. Not well enough apparently, for the next moment, a large centaur was towering over her, a fierce look on his face. A look of surprise and confusion passed across his face as he saw her, one that was so quick, that Melanie was unsure if she really saw it. As the centaur came closer, Melanie backed up. She tripped against a tree root sticking up from the ground. She fell, and hit her head. Then all went black.

_**I know it's short. Sorry! (But I'm already working on the next chapter, and it's going to be longer. IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW, LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEW!!!**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	5. Finding Edmund A King?

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to IcamaneHatake. **_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 5:**

**Finding Edmund...A King?!**

When she finally came to, Melanie found that her hands were tied behind her back. She felt the ropes cutting into her wrists.

"You're awake," said a stern, low, intimidating voice behind her. She turned and winced, realizing that she was still fairly weak. The centaur continued,

"Good. It is time for you to be brought before the Kings and Queens, and perhaps before the great Aslan himself, for judgment."

And so they went. After a long walk, they arrived at the camp. Head being forced down, she walked through an aisle on either side stood centaurs of all colors and sizes, cheetahs, and other wild beasts. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked past them. Finally, she was stopped, and thrust, rather roughly, to her knees. Breathing heavily, hair falling over her shoulders in a tangled mess, she listened while the centaur started to accuse her.

"Your Majesties, this girl was found in the White Witch's camp. She…" but was cut off by another voice, incredulous.

"Melanie?!" Melanie's head snapped up to see shock and surprise written on the face of the boy she had found in the White Witch's dungeons…the face of

"Edmund?! You're safe!" Shock shone on the faces of everyone in the crowd, whispers rippling throughout.

"She helped me," he said in a low voice, so that only she and the people in front of her could hear. Then, in a louder voice, he continued,

"She was at the White Witch's camp, yes. But she was only with the White Witch because she would have been killed otherwise. She is no more an enemy than I am." The whispers that had ceased when Edmund had started to speak started once more. The various creatures started to break formation, going off in little groups, muttering to themselves. Edmund came over to Melanie, knelt behind her, and untied her. Standing to her feet she said quietly, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks,

"Thanks". Now that she was at her proper height, she could see that there were three other humans, (besides Edmund) standing in front of her.

"Melanie," Edmund said, "I'd like you to meet my brother and sisters. This is Peter," he gestured to the tallest of the three, a boy with blond hair. They shook hands, while Edmund continued, gesturing to the taller of the two girls, who had long, dark hair, and a serious expression,

"Susan, and Lucy," on the last name, gesturing to a small, red–haired girl.

"Nice to meet you," Melanie said to the Edmund's three siblings. The elder two siblings nodded, Peter even going as far as to respond with

"Nice to meet you, too". But Lucy rushed forward, and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, hugging her. Melanie, caught off guard, and surprised, took a step back to steady herself. Looking down at the girl, who was looking up at her, spoke for the first time since Melanie had arrived,

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Melanie put her arms around the younger girl, and, returning the smile, replied,

"You're welcome". This girl reminded Melanie of a young Ginny Weasley, what with her red–hair, and caring, but tough nature. Still smiling, she looked up at the siblings. Seeing how she treated their youngest sister, the Peter and Susan looked a bit more relaxed, now realizing that Melanie meant no harm to them. Another centaur approached them, and Lucy went to stand back by her siblings. He bowed, and said

"Your Majesties, I…" but Melanie had cut him off, surprise evident in her voice,

"Wait. _You're_ the Kings and Queens of Narnia?!" A look of uneasiness crossed the four siblings faces'.

"Yeah, apparently. We're new to this, too." _Oh...so Edmund's a King. I knew that day I found him in the dungeons that friendship was to good to be true. And yet...perhaps there is still some hope._ It was these thoughts that ran through Melanie's mind a mile a minute, so quickly, that it was only moment's pause before she spoke again, saying,

"Oh," then, turning to the centaur, she said, "Sorry. Please, continue."

"If this is going to come to a war, then you must know how to defend yourselves. You must choose your weapons, and prepare yourselves. Some of you have already been given gifts, am I correct?"

"Yes, myself, Susan, and Lucy already have weapons. Edmund and Melanie need some though," Peter replied respectfully. The old centaur nodded.

"For you, King Edmund, I think a sword would be appropriate. As for you, Miss…"

"Melanie," the girl supplied.

"Miss Melanie, I feel that perhaps a bow, or a small…"

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd like to learn to fight with a sword," she said, shocking everyone in the vicinity. She smiled. And so the training began…

_**IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW, LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEW!!!**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	6. Found Out and The White Witch’s Request

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to panneler-san, Allen Pitt, FlameingFire, and je ne suis aucun ange.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 6:**

**Found Out and The White Witch's Request**

Horns blew, announcing the arrival of guests. Or, in this case, intruders. The White Witch approached, carried on a "throne" by four minotaurs. Melanie felt Edmund stiffen besides her, and she was no different. Her face was set and grim.

"You have a traitor among you," the White Witch said loud and clear, for the area had gone deathly quiet.

"Two in fact. And as such," she continued, turning to Edmund (she couldn't see Melanie at the moment,) "you belong to me."

"They are _not_ traitors. They never have supported you," said a deep, growling voice. Everyone turned, and, coming out of a red and gold tent, was a lion, mane gleaming in the sunlight. _How ironic_, Melanie thought briefly, _a lion coming out of a Gryffindor–colored tent_. A look of fear flashed across the White Witch's face, and then it was gone.

"Come, we will talk in private," but instead of going with him, the she spoke again.

"These five humans are new to Narnia. I have a feeling that they don't yet know the extent of what I can do. I feel that I should, perhaps, demonstrate what I can do, for then they will most certainly join me." Then, raising her wand, pointing it at Edmund, she started to speak.

"_Cru_–"

Melanie realized what was happening not a moment too soon. In a flash she had her own wand out, and was yelling,

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The White Witch's wand flew from her hand before she could finish the curse. Everyone stared in shock. Then, turning slowly, they saw Melanie, wand still raised, being slowly lowered. The camp was still, and silent. Melanie's eyes widened as she realized what had happened, what she had done. She quickly stuffed her wand back into her sleeve, deep down, knowing it was too late, that she was found out. The White Witch was the first to speak.

"So it seems that there is another witch among us. This changes things."

"Let us discuss this in private." The lion said again. This time, the White Witch came, sweeping past everyone into the tent. Right outside of the tent, the lion turned his head toward the still frozen Melanie, and nodded towards the tent, beckoning her to come with them. The girl took a deep breath, muttered

"I'll see you later," to the four siblings, and stepped forward, and walked towards the tent. Creatures left and right seemed to give her a berth of space as she passed, as if they were suddenly afraid of her. She entered the red and gold tent to find the White Witch and the majestic lion seated at a table, already deep in discussion. The White Witch was speaking:

"… and I'll duel the girl. If I win…"

"Excuse me," Melanie said, interrupting. She came forward and put her hands on the table. A feeling of confidence surged through her, giving her strength.

"Okay, look. If you want to duel me, fine, we'll duel. If I win, both Edmund and myself stay free from your evil clutches. If I lose, Edmund still stays free, but I will go with you, no fight." The White Witch frowned momentarily, obviously not really pleased with this arrangement, (_she probably wants Edmund_, she thought) but then the Witch smiled cruelly. _Oh, great_, thought Melanie. _This can't be good_. But the White Witch surprised her.

"On one condition. We leave what we discussed earlier as is" she said, turning to the great lion. He nodded grimly, but wouldn't meet Melanie's eyes when she gave him a confused, questioning look. The Ice Queen then turned back to Melanie, and spoke again.

"Tomorrow at twilight."

"Tomorrow at twilight." Melanie echoed, nodding once. The "Queen" then swept out of the room.

"Wait here, child" the lion said to her once she was gone, and then left, only to return a moment later with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.

"Aslan, what's going on," Lucy asked the lion as the four siblings hesitantly took seats at the table, the two eldest throwing Melanie wary looks. _Aslan. So that's his name._

"We have reached a compromise with the White Witch. We will tell you part of it." Aslan paused, and nodded at Melanie, who gulped, took a deep breath, and started to speak.

"As you must have guessed by the…_display_ outside, I am indeed a witch. Where I come from, magic is used more for everyday things, but we do use it to defend ourselves. There is something called a Wizard's Duel, where two wizards and/or witches, well, duel. That is what I am going to be doing with the White Witch tomorrow at twilight." Four faces, each with a different expression on them, stared back at her. Edmund was the first to speak,

"So _that's_ how you were able to make a fire appear, then disappear. By magic." Melanie smiled ever so slightly, and replied,

"Yes. By casting a charm to produce fire, then one to produce water, thus putting the fire out. Anyway, the outcome of the duel will affect…" but she trailed off for two reasons. One being she wasn't really sure if she wanted to tell them everything, and two, not knowing exactly what to say. Lucy, once again, decided to surprise Melanie, by getting up and yet again hugging her. Then, looked at her new friend, she asked,

"Can you show us some magic?" Melanie looked down at the younger girl, then shrugged her shoulders, thinking that, if she was going to break the rules, she might as well go all the way.

Lucy excitedly sat back down. Pulling out her wand, she said, in introduction,

"This is my wand. Where I come from, it's your most important tool. It's like an extension of your arm." She then paused, thinking for a moment, before taking a part of the tablecloth in her hands, and ripping it in two. Susan gasped, covering her mouth.

"Now watch carefully," Melanie said. The siblings leaned forward as she pointed her wand at the cloth and said,

"_Reparo_!" Immediately, the cloth mended itself back together, so that you couldn't even tell that it had been ripped.

"Wow!" Melanie heard Peter breath quietly. Susan was currently examining the cloth in her hands. The young witch started to speak again,

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was…I was afraid of what your reactions would be, and what you might think, considering what you've seen the White Witch has done…" but trailed off as Peter put his hand up to stop her.

"Don't be. We understand what your intentions were. Don't worry about it." Then, in a quieter voice, so that only she could hear, he continued,

"And thank you for helping my brother…" but he trailed off when she made the same gesture as him, and first repeating his words, then adding her own, she said,

"Don't worry about it. I was glad to help." He nodded, and held out his hand for her to shake. As she took it, she breathed a sigh of relief. _They accepted her._ She then turned her mind to the task in front of her, to the duel she was to take part in the next evening. And she vowed to herself that, for better, or for worse, she _would_ duel…and she would win…(or do her best to anyway).

_**IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW, LET ME KNOW WITH YOUR REVIEW!!!**_

**_******Can anyone guess which song I'm referencing to?**********_**

**_******Can anyone guess which book I'm referencing to?**********_**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	7. The Duel

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Singerinthesilence, Allen Pitt, Ruby Red Grapefruit, hermonine, Dronzer, and je ne suis aucun ange.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 7:**

**The Duel**

Melanie paced nervously up and down in the tent she had made the deal with the White Witch in, (The whole camp was clad with red and gold**. **On the shield, there was a lion, in the same position as the one on the Hogwarts emblem. This all reminded her of Gryffindor and, in general, of Hogwarts, and that made her feel a bit less out of place,) before sitting down in a chair, leaning back, and closing her eyes, trying to visualize and remember all the spells, charms, curses, or otherwise that she had ever been taught. She wasn't sure if she was ready…after all, she was only in her fourth year, they hadn't covered dueling yet, (unless you the first and only 'Dueling Club' meeting in second year.) Ariella smiled at the thought. _That_ had been a disaster. She took a deep breath to clear her mind. Now she thought she knew how Harry felt right before he faced the dragon a few months prior.

"Melanie," said a voice hesitantly behind her. She spun around, only to find Edmund at the entrance to the tent. She breathed a sigh of relief as she answered,

"Yeah?"

"Can we come in?"

"Of course," she replied, assuming the "we" was him and his siblings. Sure enough, all four of them came into the tent.

"You ready for this?" Edmund asked.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she replied, shrugging her shoulders. She continued then, becoming serious,

"No, I'll be fine. Just do me one favor. Stay out of our way no matter what. This will be dangerous, and of if a spell were to go array, well, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be putting up a protective shield, but it only blocks certain spells." They nodded, not sure how to respond to what she had just told them.

"Then promise _us_ you'll be careful," Susan said, speaking for the first time directly to Melanie, who stood stunned for a moment, before smiling slightly at the older girl, and nodding.

Trumpets sounded outside, once more announcing the arrival of the White Witch. All five children turned towards the entrance of the tent at the sound of the trumpets.

"You'd better go," Melanie said finally, breaking the silence.

"I'll see you later." Lucy stepped forward and hugged the girl again, (what was it with this girl and hugs? Not that Melanie was complaining.) as Peter said,

"Good luck!" Melanie nodded, and he left, guiding his younger siblings out of the tent. On his way out, Edmund gave her a long look, and said,

"I hope you know what you're doing," and left. Peter nodded once to her, and followed his brother. A moment later, Aslan entered the ten, taking their place.

"Come my child, we are ready for you," he said, his voice deep, and calm. Melanie nodded once more, then, wand in hand, she followed the great lion out of the tent and stepped into the sunlight. She squinted, and blinked a few times. She was able to make out two rows of Narnians, parted by the White Witch and her minions. When the White Witch saw Melanie, she shrugged off her outer robe, her eyes cold, and fierce. Melanie stiffened, ready to get this over with, and yet she was nervous. This Witch was skilled, and deadly. She would have to watch her back. Yet, despite her nervousness, her voice was steady, and confident as she spoke.

"I want everyone to stand clear of us. This duel is between us and us alone. I don't want any of you getting involved or hurt because of a stray spell. Understood?" There was a general consent, and, walking forward, she muttered,

"_Protego_" under her breath, pointing her wand at the Narnians. Now she faced the White Witch.

The two came face to face, inches apart, wands held in front of their faces. The two women snapped their wands to their side, their arms stiff. The White Witch's face held a smirk, while Melanie's face was set, grim, and determined. The two witches turned away from each other and walked to opposite ends of the dueling area. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, Melanie wondered how the White Witch knew "her way" of dueling – that is, the way that they dueled where she came from. But the young girl didn't have time to ponder this thought long as she got into a dueling/fighting stance. The White Witch spoke, and Melanie braced herself.

"One, Two, Three… –" There was a slight pause, then a loud crack! – a slight explosion, as Melanie was thrown backward. Groaning, she stood up, and, pointing her wand at the White Witch, she yelled the first spell that came to her mind.

"_Tarantallegra_!" She knew it wasn't a defense spell, but as the White Witch made to block the spell, it gave her some time to get her own shield up.

"_Protego!_" … and so the duel began. From afar, the Narnians and the four Pevensie children were watching with rapt attention and baited breath. Back and forth, jets of light went, lightening up the air. It would have been interesting, and exciting to watch, had the situation, and reason for the different colored lights not been so serious. It was clear that both witches were skilled, though defiantly not evenly matched.

After a five long minutes of dueling, Melanie's heart was pounding hard in her ears, she was breathing heavily, and beads of sweat were dripping down her face, glistening in the rapidly fading evening sunlight. The White Witch, on the other hand, was barely out of breath, barely even fazed. As Melanie gulped in air, glad for the pause, the White Witch smiled evilly, and spoke the words:

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Melanie's eyes widened, her body momentarily freezing as the green light came hurtling toward her. Then, without thinking, she ducked, she turned around as she did so, pointing her wand at the closest "boulder," (in this case, it was actually a large rock), said,

"_Wingardium Leviosa_", so that the killing curse hit the rock, instead of her, smashing the rock to smithereens. Then, she turned to face the White Witch, and let out a series of spells, saying:

_"Stupefy! Petrificus Totalis! __Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!_" Within less than a minute, the White Witch was unconscious, unable to moved, disarmed, and bound tightly by ropes. It was over. Melanie slowly walked over to where the White Witch lay. Others were slowly moving from where they stood, to see the end result, including the Pevensies. Melanie broke the silence by saying,

"She'll be waking up anytime now, but she's still going to be frozen and bound."

"Well done, my child," said a deep voice from behind her. The young girl turned to see Aslan walking toward her. She bowed her head, and spoke to the great lion,

"Thank you." Then, looking up, she continued, "What shall I do with her wand, sir?" The feline thought for a moment, before speaking,

"Destroy it if you can. If you cannot, due to deep magic, leave it for me. As for the White Witch, you may leave her where and how she is. I will deal with her personally." With that, he turned and headed back into the red-and-gold tent, after seeing Melanie's nod of acceptance. First, she tried to take the wand in her hands and simply break it. That didn't work, though, and Melanie suspected it was either because of some deep magic, or simply because it was made from a different material. She set the White Witch's wand flat on her left palm, pointed her own wand at it, and muttered,

"_Confringo__". _This time, the wand broke, and everyone turned away in order to shield themselves from the pieces. She gathered them into the palm of her hand, crushed them, and, digging a small hole with her foot in the soil, let them drop into the ground, where she quickly covered it up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, to find, not only all the Narnian creatures staring at her, (at which she blushed – she wasn't used to being the center of attention,) but she also had the attention of her four new friends of her. The hand on her shoulder belonged to Edmund. She smiled slightly, as she turned to face them, and as he removed his hand.

"Great job!" he said. The red in Melanie's face deepened, but she replied nonetheless, with a simple,

"Thanks," grateful that the duel was over. The five walked over to the tents, pausing at the intersection. Peter simply gave her a grateful smile, and went inside, while Edmund lingered a bit.

"Er, I guess I'll see you for training in the morning, then." He said uncomfortably. She laughed at his predicament, and nodded, saying,

"Yeah, I guess so. See you then." Before Edmund went to join his brother, and Melanie joined Susan and Lucy, (both of whom gave her warm, grateful hugs, at which, Melanie was surprised – at least by Susan's.) As she collapsed onto her makeshift bed, her mind went replayed that night's events. She was glad she hadn't had to resort to using an Unforgivable – because she didn't know if she would have been able to, or if she had, if she would have been able to forgive herself for doing so. Overall, however, she was very pleased with herself. The White Witch was probably on the same skill level as Professor McGonagall, or close to it. And she was only a fourth year! She was also looking forward to continuing to learn how to fight with a sword in the morning, (though the prospect of battle was not very pleasing). With these thoughts in mind, she slipped into a light sleep, though it must have been deeper than she thought, for she did not hear the movement of the White Witch outside of the tent, nor of the great lion, Aslan, nor of her two friends, Susan and Lucy.

**_SORRY if I didn't go into a lot of detail with the duel! :( Hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)_**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	8. Preparing for Battle and Bad News

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to je ne suis aucun ange, Singerinthesilence, Allen Pitt, Ruby Red Grapefruit, and fantasyland95.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 8:**

**Preparing for Battle and Bad News**

The days passed quickly as they trained and prepared for battle. Melanie was learning the proper way to fight with a sword, and was slowly becoming quite good. She enjoyed spending time with the Pevensies. The centaurs especially were very nice, but hard trainers. It was interesting to see how different worlds could be. She knew that at Hogwarts, the heard of centaurs disliked any contact with the students and professors of Hogwarts, and avoided it at all costs. Here, however, it seemed as if the centaurs, (and other creatures for that matter,) seemed to co-exist peacefully, (well...maybe peacefully wasn't the right word. But everyone definitely seemed to get along). The camp was serious, and you could feel the tension in the air. And yet, there was also a certain calmness to the place, and every once in a while, Melanie would share a short laugh. Melanie thought that everything was going fine. Until a certain morning that changed everything.

She woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that Susan and Lucy weren't in their beds, or even in the tent for that matter. They were _never _up before she was. Melanie didn't think upon this too much though, as they may have, for some reason or another, gotten up early. She walked out of the tent to find the camp unusually still and quiet, and extremely tense, and panic stricken. She saw Peter with his hands on the battle plan table, looked like he was going to be sick. Edmund was standing next to him. At this point, she _knew _that someting was wrong. Melanie walked over to them, and put her hand on the elder of the two brothers' shoulder. His head snapped up, and looking startled, and a bit fearful until he reconized her a moment later, went back to leaning over the table.

"Peter, what happened?" Melanie asked softly and hesitantly. He waited a moment, taking a deep breath before responding to her question.

"I - I have to lead everyone into battle. The girls sent a message last night that...that..." but he broke off, and gulped before continuing, "that Aslan is dead." Melanie's breath left her, she felt as if a weight had been slammed onto her chest, as she gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"No. No, it can't be." She said, stuttering. She couldn't believe it. But the grim expressions on everyone's faces told the truth.

"It's your decision, Peter. Aslan believed you could do it. And so do I." Edmund said to his older brother.

"I'll stand behind you no matter what, Peter. That's a promise. You'll be fine." Melanie said, meaning every word of it. Peter took another deep breath, and, looking first at his brother, then at his new friend, and finally back at the planning board, he said,

"Then we'd better start preparing. If we do this, then maybe..." Edmund and Melanie looked at each other over his head and smiled at each other. Maybe they would win this war after all.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! **

**Sorry for the delay. Hope this made up for it!**

**Yes, I know it's short. Again, sorry!**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	9. The Battle

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Singerinthesilence, panneler-san, Allen Pitt, and IcamaneHatake.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 9:**

**The Battle**

The battle was drawing closer and closer with each passing minute. The tension in the air was great. Everyone was hard at work, either checking over the battle plan once more, sharpening weapons, or practicing their fighting skills.

Melanie was currently in the process of the latter. She was swinging her sword, going through the movements, and was totally engrossed in her stances and technique that she didn't notice when someone came up from behind her.

"Melanie," said a deep voice. In response, the girl swung around, sword held out, her face hard, ready to defend herself, until she realized that the creature standing in front of her was not a foe, but a friend. It was General Oreius, the one who had taught her, Peter, and Edmund how to handle and fight with a sword, and who had helped Peter prepare the battle plan. She lowered her sword, sheathing it, and relaxed her stance.

"General Oreius," she said politely back. He nodded, but his face was grim as he said three words that had Melanie's heart racing, and yet slowing at the same time.

"It is time," the centaur said. Melanie nodded, and raced back to the camp in order to get into the proper battle armor, and join the Narnians in approaching the White Witch for battle.

As she took her place beside Edmund, who would lead the second round of attacks, she looked about their side, and saw Lucy ready on the side with her bottle of…healing elixir, (that's what Melanie guessed it was). She saw Susan, bow and arrow ready, standing tall; ready to lead the archers in their commands. Melanie faced forward, and saw Peter, fully dressed in battle armor that almost mirrored hers and Edmund's. He was sitting upon a white horse, and though he looked a bit nervous and tense, Melanie believed that everyone here was feeling the same thing. She knew she was. Melanie also noted that he sat up tall, and in his eyes showed determination. The young Gryffindor smiled. They _would _win this, and at this moment, she was proud to be a part of this, and proud to be a Gryffindor. She only wished Aslan was there to help them through the battle.

The White Witch and her army approached. She herself wore Aslan's mane around her neck, and was in a carriage being pulled by animals. By some means, (Melanie didn't quite know how) she had either gotten another wand, or hers had been repaired and given back to her, because in her hand, there was a crystal wand. She hoped that it was the former, though if it was more powerful, then that wasn't exactly a good thing, now was it? Melanie felt her body stiffen at the sight of all this. The time to fight was at hand. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and opened them, standing calmly at attention, unsheathing her sword, ready to fight when the signal was given.

By this time, the White Witch's army was in place, and ready to fight, waiting for the order from the Ice Queen. She gave it first, and the enemy moved forward. Peter raised his sword, and shouted,

"FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAN!" before leading the first wave forward. Everything seemed to slow in Melanie's eyes. It was as if she were watching an old – fashioned movie as the two sides raced towards each other. Her heart beat loudly against her chest. Then the two sides met, and the whole thing seemed to speed up to real time – battle time. Melanie watched animals colliding with each other. She watched centaurs galloping forward, swinging their swords, taking out minotaurs and other wild beasts. She saw Peter, trying to help out in any way he could. She witnessed griffins flying above, dropping boulders. She noticed a phoenix of sorts fly out, and create a barrier of flames, but the White Witch created some kind of a blue orb, and passed through it, destroying it. She heard Peter yell to draw back, and she and Edmund ran for the rocks, followed closely by both armies. As she turned back around, she saw Peter get hit, and fall off his horse injured.

"No!" she cried out, before dashing off, down the rocks, to help her friend, and fight for Narnia, Edmund hot on her heels. As she reached the base however, she saw General Oreius go to meet the White Witch herself. Melanie was stunned. She took one more quick glance, before turning swiftly to start fighting smaller battles of her own. He, unfortunately, was turned to stone by the White Witch's new, crystal wand.

As she tripped and injured a minotaur, she turned and saw the White Witch advancing toward Peter, who was caught fighting about three creatures at once. She raced forward, but Edmund was quicker. He took the Ice Queen by surprise, and broke, with his sword, her wand in half. They battled quickly, but suddenly, Edmund gasped in pain, and fell backward, eyes shut. The White Witch had struck him.

_NO! No, no no no no! This can't be happening!_ Melanie thought as the elder witch turned on Peter. Both were skilled, and fairly evenly matched when, out of the blue, she heard a giant roar fill the air. _No, it…it isn't possible that he survived._ But deep down, she knew it was.

Everyone looked, and Melanie herself spun around. There, stood Aslan, with a fresh wave of allies, including the trees. The White Witch took this opportunity to strike again. She had one sword in Peter's arm, and the other at his throat when Aslan bounded forward, and attacked the White Witch himself. She was dead.

Susan and Lucy ran forward, Lucy embracing her older brother. Susan however, looked around worriedly, before asking,

"Where's Edmund?" They saw him a minute later, still on the ground from the White Witch's attack. The four rushed forward. His breathing was quick, and hard. He was losing time. Lucy hurriedly took out her healing cordial, and slipped two drops into her brother's mouth. He lay motionless for one painstaking moment, before he gasped, and started to breath again. Peter immediately pulled him up into a warm embrace, before each sibling took a turn.

As Aslan stepped forward and freed a nearby frozen warrior, Lucy picked up her bottle of healing potion, smiling. Melanie pulled out her wand from beneath her armor, and together, they raced off to help heal all those who were injured.

They had won. Everything was going to turn out just fine.

**_HEY ALL! I'M THINKING OF STARTING ANOTHER STORY! I A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE TO WHICH ONE YOU GUYS WOULD READ! (Sorry for the all caps. Thanks!)_**

**Anything you reconize is from Harry Potter (By J.K. Rowling), or from the Chronicles of Narnia (By C.S. Lewis).**

**Sorry for the delay. Hope this made up for it!**

**Yes, I know it's short. Again, sorry!**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	10. Coronation and Decisions

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to panneler-san, Ruby Red Grapefruit, Blades of Silver, huffle-bibin, and Ciupacapra.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 10:**

**Coronation and Decisions**

A week after the battle, the land of Narnia had been restored to its prior beauty (with Aslan's help, of course). Trees were lush, flowers bloomed, mermaids (the fairy tale type, not the type that Harry had seen in the Great Lake) swam in the sea. Cair Paraval was different too. It was golden, and looked more like a majestic castle than a foreboding fortress.

Today was the coronation of her friends. And Melanie wasn't sure where she stood. On the one hand, she was happy for her new friends. She knew they would rule Narnia fairly, and Narnia would have a time of peace. The fact that they were siblings would help. On the other hand, however, she didn't want this to happen. She was afraid that this would push them farther apart. They would be royalty now, and she would be Melanie..._just_ Melanie. What could she _possibly _mean to the Kings and Queens of a country?

"More then you know," said a deep voice behind her. Melanie whipped around, and curtsied quickly on the site of Aslan. He _was_ a King, after all. Just a different type. He was the king of all beasts..._The Lion King_. He came to stand next to her, and both faced outward, staring out at the glistening sea.

"You have helped us a great deal. You chose wisely, and you will be a great asset to Narnia. I cannot make you stay, but I believe that I can speak for all Narnia when I say that we wish you will stay." Melanie sighed slightly, her shoulders lowering a bit.

"Aslan, with all do respect, I do not think that I am the best person for the job. The prophecy foretold of four children coming to save Narnia, _not_ five. I am out of place here. I do not belong."

"And do you really belong in your world?" Aslan asked gently. Silence met his question. A moment passed, and then Melanie asked one of her own.

"Aslan, what will they think of me? We've just defeated the White Witch, and yet here I am, a witch all the same."

"My child, you are not the same as Jadis. You and her are very different. _Never, _for one _instant_, believe that you are the same just because you share a quality about yourselves. You used your powers to fight her, and to heal your fellow Narnians. She used it to hurt and stone people. _Never_, for one _minute_ believe that just because you are both witches, you are the same. Those who know already will be on your side, and those who don't, though they may react badly at first, will see the truth."

Another moment of silence passed, before Aslan turned to the girl.

"I must leave you now, in order to prepare for the ceremony. You would do wisely to trust your instincts. And remember, time is not the same here, as it is in your world." Melanie nodded once to the great king, shoulders still heavy. All the same, she said quietly as he left.

"Thank you, Aslan." What she did not see were heads, one fair, one dark, quickly skirting down the long corridor, out of site. She did not realize, at that place and time, that they had been listening. But she would soon.

Melanie stood, at attention, as did everyone else, as trumpets sounded, signaling the entrance of Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Narnia about to be. They seemed to, in their clothing, represent the four houses...almost. Lucy, with her red cloak with gold outlining over her silvery-white dress. Susan, with her dark blue cloak with golden lining, and a darker silver and light blue dress. To Aslan's left, Peter stood, in gold and blue-green, and Edmund, happy at last, was in silver and white. (And all around them, guards were holding red and gold banners.) The four siblings were led up to the thrones, and turned to face their people.

"To the glistening east of the city, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Aslan spoke, his voice gentle, quiet, but firm, carrying thoughout the hall. The beavers came, carrying pillows with four crowns on them, two apiece. Mr. Tumnus came behind them, a bit shy, and put a silver crown, with simple ornamentation, such as so the crown looked like flowers and leaves, upon Lucy's red-haired head.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund, the Just." And a simple silver crown was laid upon his dark haired head.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Her crown was gold, but otherwise matched her sister's silver one.

"And to the clear, northern sky, High King Peter, the Magnificent." And finally, a golden, pronged crown was laid upon his blond head. The four stood proud and tall as the hall, led by Aslan, (and the beavers) said,

"All hail King Peter! All hail King Edmund! All hail Queen Susan! All hail Queen Lucy!"

A feast was held afterward, in honor of the new Kings and Queens. But Melanie was not in the mood for feasting and partying. So she went out onto the balcony, and stared once more out at the sea. She noticed that Aslan was walking along the shore line, away from the castle. She could only guess that he came to the aid of those who needed it, but left when all was peaceful. When she really thought about it, he reminded her of Albus Dumbledore. It was beautiful, with the sun setting behind the waters. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around quickly to find herself in the presence of the new kings of Narnia. Unsure what to do, she curtsied, and said quickly,

"Your Majesties," eyes downcast. As she straightened up, Peter spoke.

"We _would _like you to stay, you know." The young witch's eyes widened, and she gasped,

"You heard?"

"Every word," Edmund replied.

"Aslan was right, you know Melanie. You're more than welcome here." Peter began, gesturing to the castle. "We thought you knew that."

"And you're nothing like the White Witch. You said it yourself when you first came to camp. You use your powers mostly for common place things, and for defense when necessary. She _definitely_ didn't do that. _Please _stay." Edmund said. She thought about it, and wasn't looking straight, so she didn't see when the two, newly crowned Queens stepped onto the balcony. Nor did she see Lucy until it was too late. The girl's arms once again wrapped around Melanie's waist.

"Please?"

"And besides, we could always use someone else to help us make decisions." Peter said. Melanie sighed once, before replying. her hands held in surrender.

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Good," Peter and Edmund said together. Lucy released her grasp on Melanie. The four started to leave, when Susan turned back, and said to Melanie,

"Melanie? It's Susan. _Just_ Susan. No need to be formal with us." She smiled, and Melanie laughed.

"Alright _just _Susan! As you wish." Susan chuckled, and the two girls headed in to the castle to join in the feasting. Melanie had the distinct feeling that this would be the start of great times, and new adventures with the rulers of Narnia.

_So I've made references to two shows. One is very obvious, the other is not. Can you tell me which ones? Bonus points if you can name them both!_

**_HEY! SO I HAVE ACTUALLY STARTED ONE OF THE STORIES FROM THE POLL. IT'S CALLED _ANOTHER PROFESSOR SNAPE_. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANKS!!! :)_**

**_OK, SO NOW I'VE PUT UP A DIFFERENT POLL! CAN YOU PLEASE VOTE ON IT! I WANT YOUR OPINIONS! PLEASE???? :)_**

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had mid-terms! This better make up for it! **_

**Anything you reconize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia.**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	11. The Golden Age and Return

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Singerinthesilence, harmony2009, Seraya-Cullen, IcamaneHatake, and Allen Pitt.  
**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first and second (both of which I am also currently writing) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__** and **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**.**_

**Chapter 11:**

**The Golden Age and Return**

Adjusting to palace life was...interesting to say the least. The citizens of Narnia got used to the idea of having a witch still in their country, just as Aslan said they would. (Not that they advertised that particular fact, mind you. The later generations didn't even know at all.) The servants, guards, and generals no longer questioned her place at meetings and at Cair Paraval in general. Everyone kind of just got used to her presence, since she was there all the time, whether it be on buisness, or just visiting. But even though Narnia was out of extreme danger now that the White Witch had been defeated, and even though she dressed the part of a lady, Melanie, like Peter and Edmund, kept her sword at her side at all times. Most people still thought it odd, and were very taken aback upon first meeting her, to find that a _girl_ would choose to fight with a sword. But they learned to either accept it, or they quickly learned to keep their mouths shut about their opinions.

Many decisions were made, both big and small, and Melanie helped out with the making a good deal of them. Narnia was in a prosperous and peaceful time. It was being called _The Golden Age_. Though there were disputes, and small fights and issues, for the most part, all was well. The Kings and Queens ruled fairly, (not that anyone had any doubts that they would. Melanie certainly didn't. If was would they be able to decide anything that worried her. They _were _silbings after all. Which was why Melanie helped out so much in the making of decisions - _someone_ had to play the part of peace keeper for them.)

Years passed, and the five children grew from children to adults. As they grew up, they grew closer. Melanie was now practically part of the family, and personally she trusted the Pevensies with her life. Melanie loved living in Narnia, and for her, she finally felt as if she belong somewhere...though there were times she doubted this, due to her ability to do magic. (As the years passed, however, this occasion grew less and less.)

One clear, September day, the five were riding when they came to a clearing. They dismounted, and stared at the lamppost in the middle of nowhere. Melanie tried to remember why it looked so familar when Lucy ran ahead, through some brambles. Peter sighed, exasperated.

"Not again!" he muttered. "Lucy! Lu!, wait up!" The four others ran after her, and they arrived at an opening in the woods. They stepped though cautiously, and Melanie's hand subconsciously went to the hilt of her sword, her senses sharp, and alert. They stumbled through, and Melanie tripped, and pitched forward, landing on a hard wood floor. She stood up, and brushed herself off and looked around...to find herself totally alone.

"Peter? Susan? Lucy? Ed?..." she called out, turning in a complete circle. Something clattered to the ground. Melanie turned...and saw her sword lying on the floor. She slowly walked a few feet foward, and knelt down to pick it up, handling it carefully. She went to put it back in its hilt, only to find that she no longer had one. _That's odd!_ She thought. As she straightened up, she caught her reflection in a mirror, and was stunned at what she saw. She was dressed in school robes, and she was fifteen again. _NO! This isn't happening! _She thought frantically. In the distance, she heard cheering, and she raced toward it, only to stop short as she found herself...at the entrance to a transformed Quidditch Pitch. Memories came flooding back to her - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Gryffindor...Harry Potter...The Tri-Wizard Tournament...a dragon...a golden egg...and a maze as the third task. Less than a day had passed from the moment she entered Narnia, to the moment she left, even though it had been decades, not hours, that had passed in Narnia.

And with a sinking feeling, she realized that she had no idea where the Pevensies had dissappeard off to...or if she would ever see them again.

**_HEY! SO I HAVE ACTUALLY STARTED ONE OF THE STORIES FROM THE POLL. IT'S CALLED _ANOTHER PROFESSOR SNAPE_. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANKS!!! :)_**

_Anything you reconize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia._

**Sorry!!! I know it's short!**

_Can you please check out my profile? It has information of future stories of mine. Thank you! :)_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	12. Unreal

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Singerinthesilence, IcamaneHatake, Dandruff Chick x, Allen Pitt, PrimiGrl, and victoriam549.  
**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 12:**

**Unreal**

It felt surreal to be back at Hogwarts after everything that had happened. As she reached the Quidditch stadium, Ginny Weasley spotted her, and called her up to sit with them. Still dazed, Melanie made her way up toward her classmates.

"Where were you? Everyone came out here about a half an hour ago! The champions are already in the maze," she said, eyeing the older girl suspiciously.

"I…er…had something to take care of." Melanie stuttered, trying to explain her "few hours" absence. Ginny still looked suspicious, but let it pass.

Twenty minutes passed before something happened. Harry suddenly appeared on the ground, and beneath him, Cederic Diggory. Melanie could tell immediately that something was wrong. And she was unfortunately, right.

Something had gone wrong when the two Hogwarts Champions touched the Cup, and now Cederic Diggory lay on the ground, dead. Melanie turned her head away…she couldn't bear to look at this. Images of friends and enemies alike flashed before her eyes…the way the battlefield had been strewn with the dead and gravely injured creatures after the battle against the White Witch. Death…she had seen too much of it. This was one more that she couldn't handle. And so, she ran. Ran past her classmates all standing in shock. Ran past the stunned teachers and parents. She couldn't take it. She finally stopped in front of a painting of the Gryffindor Lion. One look was all it took. She slid down the wall, leaning against it, tears rolling down her cheeks. It was too good to be true. Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe haven…then why had she felt more secure than ever in Narnia. She couldn't believe she was no longer there. She couldn't believe that she had no way at all of getting back…or of finding her friends. Why did _everything_have to remind her of that place? The house colors, the castle, the death, the creatures, the Gryfindor logo! It was as if the school was taunting her. And it just wasn't _fair!_

This was how, fifteen minutes later, Neville Longbottom found her.

"Me – Melanie?" He stuttered, unsure of himself. The girl's head shot up.

"Oh. Er, hi Neville," she said, hurriedly looking away and wiping the last of her tears from her face.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied, though she was talking about things that Neville had no idea about.

"Do you think Harry will be alright?" Neville asked her after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. It's hard seeing the death of someone. It's even harder when you realize that there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. And it's the hardest when you realize that you are, however small, a part of it."

Neville went to defend his friend,

"I'm not saying it was Harry's fault, I'm just saying what I think," Melanie said quickly, seeing her classmate's expression.

"So you think that Harry saw Cederic die?" he said, her words sinking in.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do. I really do." For some reason, Melanie had a gut feeling that Harry had seen the Hufflepuff student die. She couldn't place it.

"I'll see you later, Neville," she said, and walked off, leaving a very saddened and confused Neville.

Hogwarts led a ceremony honoring Cedric 's life, and encouraging them to keep the friendships that they had made between the different schools strong. Professor Dumbledore also said that by doing this, and by fighting on the light side, you would be honoring his memory.

* * *

As Melanie sat on her bed at home the next day, she allowed her mind to wander and travel, pondering the recent events. So much had happened in a matter of a few hours…and yet it had been years as well. How was it that only mere few hours in Europe was years in Narnia…her Narnia. And she realized that her time in the other world's land would change her whole perspective at Hogwarts. And she realized that Cedric 's death had a profound effect on her, though she couldn't place why. But that night she vowed that she _would_ go back to Narnia, and she _would_find the Pevensies these were the last things she did. Little did she know how long, and yet short of a time she would wait before her vows came true.

_Anything you reconize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia._

**Sorry!!! I know it's short!**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	13. Seeing Skeletal Stallions and Slander

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to AcroPrincess, Allen Pitt, victoriam549, IcamaneHatake, silentloud13, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, Macey247, marbleandtoast, Aslan's Breath, and vnienhuis.  
**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 13:**

**Seeing Skeletal Stallions and Slander**

As Melanie arrived back at the school, she saw something pulling the carriages. They were skeletal horses. Vaguely, she heard Harry asking what they were.

"No idea." she replied. Ron and Hermione just stared at them like they were crazy.

"There's nothing pulling the carriages."

"Yes there is." Melanie insisted, but, at the same time, now uneasy, and, shooting Harry a look, they climbed in. She sat next to him, and whispered,

"What did you see?"

"Skeletal horses," he replied. She nodded.

"So I'm not going crazy." she replied. Harry just shrugged, and responded,

"Good to know. Either that, or we're both insane." Melanie chuckled once.

"Or that." she said. The two were silent for the rest of the ride to the castle.

Once in the Great Hall, two staffing changes were announced. Hagrid was absent, so Professor Grubbly-Plank was taking over for the time. Also, their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was ministry official Dolores Umbridge. As the headmaster announced her, she stood up, and proceeded to make her own speech. Melanie's eyes widened. _No one _interrupted Albus Dumbledore like that! She proceeded to go on and on about how they haven't been receving a "proper" education at Hogwarts, and so the Ministry is now taking action. (_Meaning the Ministry is inflitration and taking over Hogwarts, _thought Melanie bitterly.)

The next day, Melanie walked into the D.A.D.A. room, having a sinking feeling that this class would not go well this year at all. The toad like lady entered, and told the class to take out their books. As Melanie had been forced to order hers, (due to a shortage...how, she didn't know,) she hadn't had a chance to look at the book yet. The young witch took one look at the cover, and knew she was right. She groaned slightly, and and turned to chapter one. After a few minutes, bored out of her mind, she looked across the aile to see Hermione Granger, hand raised, and book not even open. Her jaw nearly dropped. _Since when did Hermione of all people not read?_ Melanie noticed that Harry was also staring at their friend. And she also noticed that Umbridge was purposely ignoring the girl.

Five minutes later, however, she could no longer do that, as over half the class was now watching the Gryffindor girl.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her. _Oh, please._

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

And so the class began to get intersting, various students, (all the Gryffindor ones, at least), hurridly raising their hands to make their points, and Umbridge purposely either ignoring them, or avoiding answering their questions directly. Personally, though she agreed with her classmates, Melanie wasn't really paying attention. That is, until Harry said, venom and mock thoughtfulness in his voice,

"Hmm, let's think, maybe… Lord Voldemort!" _What?!?! But - But he's not back...is he? _Unfortunatly, her thoughts were proven correct as Harry and the Ministry official dueled with words.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

'"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. _This won't turn out well._ Thought Melanie miserably, because though she was interested in seeing what her classmate had to say, she didn't want him to get into anymore trouble.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly spoken to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it." _So I was right...Harry's basically admitting that he saw Voldemort kill Cedric. Maybe I'll go talk to him later..._she thought, but trailed off as she realized that he would want her around, nor could she talk about her experience in Narnia to _anyone_. _Why can't life be simple?_

Professor Umbridge's face was quite blank. For a moment, Melanie thought she was going to scream at her friend. Then she said, in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear." He went forward, the class watching with baited breath. She handed him a pink slip, and he stormed out of the classroom to find Professor McGonagall. Melanie sat still, stunned at what had just taken place. She made up her mind then and there to at least ask if Harry wanted to speak with her. Maybe she could help him out, and her in return.

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia._

**Sorry!!! I know it's short! Sorry!! :(**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	14. Going Home

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. **_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to marbleandtoast, Allen Pitt, victoriam549, Ruby Red Grapefruit, xx-I-love-books-xx, IcamaneHatake, picklegirlzz, and SherlockHolmesqueen4ever.  
**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 14:**

**Going Home**

People often said that, especially from a distance, Hermione Granger and Melanie Newman looked alike. Normally, this wasn't a problem. There was enough distinction between the two fifth – year girls to tell them apart. However, to the untrained eye, they could easily be mistaken.

The day started out like any other. It was a clear, sunny Sunday afternoon. The fifth – year students had just finished the final exam of their O.W.L.s., and so most of them, as with the most other students, were wandering about the grounds in small groups of twos or threes.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were doing this same thing. Coming from the opposite direction, two girls were walking, totally lost, towards Hogwarts. The younger of the two suddenly spotted the girl whom she _thought_ was her friend.

"Melanie!" she cried, before rushing forward, and rapping her arms around the older girl's waist. Hermione staggered back, totally shocked.

"Er, excuse me, but do I know you?" Hermione asked politely. The young red – headed girl back up a bit, till she was at arm's length.

"You don't remember us?"

"No, should I," Hermione asked.

"I would hope that you would. Are you saying that you don't remember anything about us? Narnia? The White Witch? Aslan?" The dark haired stranger asked, disbeief and hurt clouding her voice.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry." Hermione replied. The younger of the two girls started to tear.

Meanwhile, a bit farther back, Melanie was walking with Ginny Weasley when she spotted two familiar figures in the distance. _No. It couldn't be them, could it?_She drew closer, her pace quickening.

"Susan? Lucy?" she asked, and they turned to look at her. There was a moment of confusion, before Melanie realized what had happened. Melanie laughed.

"This is my friend, Hermione Granger. And this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." Susan looked between the first girl and Melanie, and a small smile crept onto her face.

"Sorry for the mistake." She said to the girl.

"Uh, no problem. So you thought I was Melanie?"

"Yes," Lucy said, as she went to embrace the real Melanie.

"So why are you here? How are Peter and Edmund? Are they alright?" Melanie questioned Susan.

"Yes, they're fine. And we need you again. We're fighting another war for Narnia. We left the boys at Aslan's How, our headquarters, to help continue planning, but we need to hurry." Melanie grinned.

"Finally! I'm in."

"You're up for fighting a war?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Well, not exactly, but I'm ready to go back to where we're fighting it." The girl said, shrugging.

"Can you come now? We need to get back there, and fast!" Susan said urgently.

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a second. _Accio sword!_" she said, drawing and pointing her wand towards Gryffindor tower. A moment later, Melanie's Narnian sword was in her hand. Her Hogwarts friends gaped.

"Can you tell Professor Dumbledore that I had to go to help a friend?" Melanie asked hurriedly to her fellow students.

"Yeah, sure." Harry responded. Melanie instantly looked relieved.

"Thank you so much!"

"Next question, how are we getting back?" Melanie thought for a moment before turning to the Weasley girl.

"Ginny, do you have a hairbrush, or a mirror I can borrow?"

"Now isn't exactly the time to be fixing your appearance, Mel." Susan chided. Melanie waved her hand, before taking the brush that Ginny handed her.

"Do you mind if I use this as a portkey?" she asked. The other girl shook her head.

"So the next question is, how are we getting to Hogsmeade?" she asked. Suddenly, Lucy spoke, pointing to the sky.

"Ooo! What are they?" The rest of them looked up at the sky, and saw thestrals there.

"You can see them?" Harry asked. Susan and Lucy gave him quizzical and confused looks, but before they could respond, Melanie answered for them.

"You tend to see death when you fight in a battle, Harry." No one had anything to say to that.

"But they are our way out. Come on!" she said, before racing off, and a moment later, she returned, three thestrals tailing her.

"Get on." She said.

"I'll see you around. Thanks again!" the witch shouted over her shoulder as the thestrals took off towards Hogsmeade.

When they arrived there, the three girls quickly slid off the thestrals, and Melanie took out her wand, pointed it at the brush, and whispered,

"_Portus."_Then, turning to her friends, she quickly explained how a portkey worked.

"In a minute it will start to glow. Touch it with one finger, and think really hard of your destination, which, in this case, is Aslan's How." Melanie just hoped that a portkey worked across worlds. She was correct, for about a minute later, all three girls were spinning around, before they landed hard on the ground.

In an instant, Melanie had a sword at her throat, and she looked up to see a boy, who looked to be only a few years older than her. Out of the corner of her eye, Melanie noticed her own weapon lying on the ground only a few feet away. _Accio!_ She thought hurriedly, hoping it would work. It sprang into her hands, and in a moment, the witch had the sword unsheathed. She quickly brought it around, moving the boy's weapon away from her throat, and was pointing hers at her opponent's throat, a very dangerous and tricky move. One wrong move, and Melanie could have been seriously injured with a sword so close to her throat.

"Caspian, don't! Melanie!" she heard Lucy cry as the younger girl got to her feet.

"And why not. She could be a traitor." The boy named Caspian said coldly, now redirecting his sword back to her throat. If he was surprised by her use of the sword, he didn't show it. One mistake by either party, and the other would be shesh – ka – bobbed.

"But she's not. She helped us fight the White Witch." Melanie heard another boy speak this, and her heart leapt. _Edmund_. Shock shone on Caspian's face. He removed the sword from injuring distance, sheathing it, and Melanie follow suit.

"Sorry about that, but we can't be too sure anymore." he said, his tone indicating that he was obviously still wary of her.

"Not a problem. I understand. I'm Melanie by the way."

"Prince Caspian."

"Right…Er, how long _exactly_ has it been since we've left?"

"Thirteen hundred years" Peter said, stepping into the room.

"Oh – kay then." She said, before crossing the room swiftly to embrace the two male Pevensies.

"Peter. Edmund. It's good to see you. Are you alright?"

"Better than expected. It's really great to be back, though." Melanie smiled again,

"Couldn't agree more."

"Alright, can we get back to business now?"

"Of course. Melanie, have Lucy show you around. A lot's changed since we've been here."

" 'Kay," Melanie replied casually, to which Prince Caspian raised an eyebrow to. _Thiswas how a common girl spoke to her Kings and Queens? Even Miraz's men have more respect than that._

"Wait right here. I have something for you, Mel." Edmund said, before disappearing, only to reappear a moment later, a familiar item in his hands.

"Here, I thought you might want this." He said, handing his friend her old sword sheath and belt.

"Thanks." She said, before placing the belt that now held the weapon around her.

"You fight with a sword?" Caspian asked, astounded. Now that he knew she wasn't an enemy, he couldn't help but be impressed.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I do." _So much for impoliteness._ He thought briefly. _It must be just between her and the Kings and Queens of Old._

Susan and Lucy then took Melanie to get changed back into Narnian garments, before showing her around. _Finally! I'm home!_ Melanie thought, finally happy again for the first time in over a year.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were still pondering Melanie's reaction, and the sudden appearance of her two foreign friends.

"So Granger? What were two of your Muggle friends doing here?" Draco Malfoy, who had just witnessed the whole scene, drawled. He was, (as usual) flanked by a crowd of his fellow Slytherins. Instantly, the four Gryffindors turned to face him, their faces cold.

"How do _you_know they're Muggles, Malfoy?" Fred asked, coming up behind the Slytherin boy, his twin and Neville close by them.

"Yeah, and how is this your business?" Said George.

"It is _all_ of your business, actually. Since you are all witnesses to a student leaving without permission." The students cringed as Professor McGonagall came up behind them.

"Professor. It just all happened so quick, you see. And there wasn't exactly a way to stop her. She seemed so intent on going with those other two girls." Hermione said, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Well, since you witnessed her go, now all of you may go and find out where she went, and why." Said the Headmaster. All the students gaped at him, as well as the Transfiguration professor.

"Well, go on." He said. The Gryffindor and Slytherin students exchanged looks, (within their own house groups,) and set off towards Hogsmeade.

Once there, they realized they had no way of knowing where to transport to. Finally, it was Ginny who came up with the answer.

"Didn't one of the girl's say something about Narnia?"

"Yes, Ginny! Brilliant!" Hermione said, cheering her friend. Grumbling, the Slytherins, stepped forward, and together all the students were transported to Narnia.

As they arrived, and brushed themselves off, and looked around with awed, confused, and amazed expressions, one thought in particular came to the minds of the students of Hogwarts. _Where in Merlin's name are we?_

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia._

**Sorry for the long wait! :(**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	15. Old Enemies and New Plans

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. **_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to victoriam549, IcamaneHatake, Allen Pitt, Singer in the Silence, carlyrb6, steel-alchemist,Twilightluver919-Padme'nAnakin, steel-alchemist, Let030196, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Mi'era Az'ule, and Jokegirl.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 15:**

**Old Enemies and New Plans**

War preparations were steadily improving. Melanie was currently exploring their Headquarters. Aslan's How was built around the broken Stone Table. On some of the walls there were faded pictures of the Kings and Queens of Old. Melanie sighed. _It was as if she had never existed…as if she hadn't been present in all of those adventures._

Suddenly, she heard voices, and some horrible chanting sounds. She raced down the dimly lit corridor, and when she got to the center room, (the room where the Stone Table was,) she stopped dead in her tracks.

A fight was occurring. Price Caspian had been thrown on the ground, but was slowly getting to his feet. Lucy was struggling with a dwarf as he tried to bind her hands together, and force her to the ground. Susan was standing a few feet away, bow and arrows at the ready, trying to protect her family. And there, between the two columns, was a sheet of ice. And within that ice, was the White Witch. Melanie couldn't believe her eyes. The Witch's arm was outstretch, breaking through the shield of ice, trying to touch Peter's scraped and bloodied hand. The boy had a glaze over his eyes. He was part of some sort of spell, stuck within it.

Melanie stared, horrified, rooted to the spot as her eyes drank in this terrifying scene. Then she acted. She quickly whipped out her want and, pointing it at the ice, yelled,

"_Bombarda!_"

The White Witch looked up, and seeing the younger witch, her expression turned to one of mingled fear and fury, before the ice shattered into pieces. Melanie ducked to avoid getting hurt from the sharp shards of ice. As they shattered to the group around her, she chanced a look at the scene remaining. Edmund was standing, sword out, gazing thunderstruck at the scene that lay before him, before crossing to help his brother to his feet, a grim look upon his face.

Melanie followed suit, rising slowly to her feet, careful not to tread on the sharp pieces of the broken ice. She went to put her wand away…and found that she couldn't find it. She looked wildly around, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for this?" A voice said from behind her. Melanie spun around, and found herself to face to face with Edmund, who was twirling her wand between his fingers. He handed it back to her, and Melanie felt relief sweep through her body, calming it.

"Thank you, Edmund," she said, the relief she felt evident in her voice as she stashed her wand back into a secret compartment in the hilt of her sword.

"Just be careful. Make sure to keep that hidden, especially from Caspian's eyes. We haven't told him what you are." The Just King said. Melanie nodded.

"Of course." She replied. Peter then called the two of them over to discuss new battle plans. Caspian eyed Melanie warily, but said nothing.

"We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back." Peter was saying. (Susan and Lucy were going to look for Aslan. _Finally! What took them so long?_ Melanie thought.)

"If I may," Prince Caspian said, rising to his feet. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murder, but as king, he is subject to the conditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Peter nodded, and went off to draft the formal document. Melanie followed him, and making sure they were alone, spoke, alerting the Magnificent King to her presence.

"Peter?" she said quietly. The boy turned around to face her.

"Melanie. What can I do for you." He asked formally, to which Melanie would have normally risen an eyebrow at.

"Let me fight him. Let me duel Miraz." She said. Peter stared at her in shock, and it took him a moment to recover from it.

"Mel…I can't do that. I just can't." he responded, sounding weary.

"And why not. You know that I'm capable of fighting with a sword, you've witnessed that hundreds of times."

"Well, yes, but Melanie…"

"No buts Peter." The girl continued stubbornly. She then took a few steps closer to her king and friend, and, her voice softer, said,

"Please Peter. No one had to know…except maybe Edmund. You would still write out the form, and Miraz would think that he was going to fight you. I'll be at an advantage. Peter we need your strength for the main part of the battle. And we need you to be totally focused in order to lead us in the battle. I'll be fine. Please Peter?"

The older boy ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"I just don't know, Melanie. I don't like the idea of you being in danger. You're like another sister to me. I don't know what I would do if you died." He said, pulling her close to him, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Melanie was stunned.

"Thank you, Peter. I can't tell you how much that means to me. But that's why you have to let me do this. I can heal any injuries I get with my wand. And worse comes to worse, (which _isn't _going to happen) I've got my magic. Please Peter."

Peter let her go slightly, holding her at arm's width. He sighed.

"Fine, but if the girl's want to murder me, I'm blaming you." He said, trying to ease the tension. Melanie laughed a bit.

"Deal." She replied as Peter sat down to finally write the formal request. And as far as anyone but them knew, Miraz would be dueling Peter, should he accept. _Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad plan after all._ Peter thought as he dipped the quill into the ink and began to write.

Meanwhile, standing off to the side, Melanie was having similar thoughts. _Maybe it's not such a bad thing that I'm not remembered. This way, no one will expect anything like this, because they don't know of me, or of what I can do. Yes, this can defiantly work out._

And with these thoughts, she bade Peter good-bye temporarily, and went to inform Edmund of their change in plans.

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. (Quotes from this are from the movie.)_

**Sorry for the long wait! :(**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	16. Fight and Discover

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. **_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Allen Pitt, IcamaneHatake, Singer in the Silence, SandraSmit19, XsarahXwillXachieveX, Ruby Red Grapefruit, Bramble Icedancer, Sakura Lisel, Babi Girl -mandi-, dancergirl7, Marie1000, and Princess Lu.  
**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 16:**

**Fight and Discover**

Back in a secret room in Aslan's How, Melanie began to prepare herself for battle. A knock on the door made her stiffen as she looked in that direction.

"Come in," she said, her voice steady, though her heart beating rather fast. It slowed, however, as she saw it was only Peter. She smiled slightly, before going back to putting on her armor. The older boy walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." There was a moment of silence, before Peter blurted out,

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not to late to back out. I could always - "

"Peter! I'm going through with the plan." Melanie said, sharper then she intended, interrupting him. Then, looking him in the eye, she said in a calm voice,

"I'm going to fight Miraz, and I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing Peter. Please. Trust me." she said. Peter took her into an embrace, shocking the younger girl.

"I trust you Mel. It's Miraz I don't trust." he said softly. The two broke apart, and just stared at each other for a moment, before Melanie turned away, and put her helmet on.

"Good luck, Peter. And please stay hidden until they figure it out." she said.

"I will. Good luck Melanie. We're all rooting for you." the boy said. Melanie nodded, before leaving the room, leaving her friend staring after her, before suiting up himself.

Edmund was waiting at the entrance to Aslan's How for Melanie. Personally, he didn't agree with the plan that she had come up with. Of course, he knew she could fight well, both with a sword and a wand. He had been witness to that. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Just like Peter, he didn't want Melanie to be in danger, and this plan was just screaming bad news.

"Hello Edmund," said a voice behind him, causing him to come out of his thoughts and turn around. And what he saw made his heart stop suddenly. Melanie was dressed just his brother would have been, every part of her body covered in armor. She came to stand next to him.

"You sure you want to do this Mel?" he asked her, and to his surprise, she laughed a bit. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Your brother asked me the same thing about five minutes ago." she said, before becoming more serious. "And yes, Edmund. I'm sure." After a moment's pause, she turned to him and said,

"Please keep this safe. My wand's where it usually is. This is really important." (It was customary in battle that a "helper" hold the dueler's weapon casing.)

"I promise I won't let anything happen to it." Edmund replied.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then she faced forward and the two stepped out into the harsh light, and onto the battle field, where everyone was waiting for them.

Meanwhile, the Hogwarts students noticed a light up ahead, and were going for it. Wands drawn, they suddenly stumbled out of the forest, and stared in shock at the scene before them. Two figures, one completely dressed in armor were walking up to an open space with two arches on either side. On the far side of the arch from where they stood, an army stood, clad in silver armor, and horrible looking masks. In front of them stood centaurs, animals, and a few humans alike, all ready to fight on a moment's notice. The centaurs in the back were armed with bows and arrows. As they looked around in wonder, a sword fight had started in the middle ground between the arches. The Hogwarts students felt powerless. They had no idea who these people were, where they were, or what they were up against. All they knew was that they had to find Melanie and get out of there. And that was going to be very hard to do when she was nowhere in sight.

The fight was going well. Miraz was a strong, experienced man. He was giving it (almost) all he had, but was also very relaxed. He was confident he would win because he (thought) he was fighting a boy half his age. Meanwhile, Melanie was giving it everything she had. She was only holding back a bit, but that was so she would have energy later. The one thing Miraz lacked was the years of training that the young witch had. All the same, the two were (for the most part) evenly matched. Swords whirled and clashed. Shields were a necessity in this duel.

It was then that Miraz called a time-out. Melanie walked, head high over to where Edumd was waiting. A centaur nearby told her that she should remove her helmet, but Melanie just shook her head. Now was not the time to reveal her identity.

"You're doing well. Keep it up. Good luck," Edmund said, leaning over to whisper into her hear. This, of course, did nothing to slow the girl's already racing heart. She gulped and nodded, fearful that her voice would give her away. Miraz got up, and Melanie followed suit, and the resumed the fight.

The Hogwarts students still were looking around in wonder. Suddenly, Susan and Caspian rode up, and were filled in, before Susan went and took her place with the rest of the archers. Lucy was still nowhere to be found with or without Aslan. And then something happened that changed everything. Miraz's sword came to close for comfort to Melanie's chin. As it was coming up, it caught underneath her helmet, and with one swift movement, the helmet was off of her head, and clattering to the ground. The man stopped and stared. Melanie took advantage of this moment ot bring her sword around onto his, forcing his arm down, and him to back up.

"You're not King Peter. Yo - You're a girl." he said, just as Melanie's sword was brought inches from his throat. He stepped back. He wasn't about to fight a girl. But then she took another swing at him...maybe just this one time. The false king thought, and so the fight resumed, more intense then ever before.

Caspian stared dumbfounded, before rounding on Edmund.

"You let her fight?" he asked, furious.

"She wanted to Caspian. And she did it to help us." he replied, his voice much calmer then he felt.

Still looking around for their classmate, and still in awe and suspicion of where they were, everyone was surprised when Hermione Granger suddenly gasped.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry Potter asked concerned. With a shaky hand, she pointed towards the two people fighting, and said, her voice quavery,

"Harry. I think I've found Melanie." Everyone looked to where she was pointed, and just stared. No one could believe their eyes. Millions of questions were running through their minds. At school, Melanie would never hurt a fly. And yet, here she was, fighting with all her strength, a full grown man. And she was _good! _When did she learn all this. And how did she fit in to this whole scene? These and many more questions bombarded the students' minds. Suddenly, a bunch of the girls in the front of the group gasped. And everyone, Narnians, Telmarines, and wizards and witches alike held their breath as Miraz's sword went into Melanie's side, and with a pained expression, she fell to her knees, before leaning over.

"You see. This is why you should never send a girl to do a man's job. Or does this simply prove that us Temarines are better? I have defeated your little so called Narnian warrior with ease." Miraz said loudly enough for everyone to hear, boasting vainly.

"You said that we fight to the death and to conquer all. Surrender now, and I will spare your lives, though I will still take your territory, as I was promised."

"Not quite," said a voice behind him. He turned, startled, to see Melanie rising, what appeared painfully, to her feet.

"Yes, the agreement was to fight to the death. But in order to kill me, you really need to have better aim." she said, smirking, and removed her opponent's sword from her...with not a single drop of blood on it. It had gone between her arm and the side of her body. Miraz gaped. And everyone else just stared. And that was when Melanie struck. Using Miraz's sword, she swung, and with less then a minute, she had the surprised man down on his knees, the tip of his sword at his own throat. A fierce expression coated Melanie's eyes, and an even fiercer and more determined looked was fire in her eyes.

"Yo-You're not going to kill me, are you?" Miraz said, stuttering. Melanie looked down on him, her eyes bearing his.

"No. I'm not going to kill you. Because it is not my place. And because _I_ am not a murderer." she said, her voice cold.

Her classmates watched on in wonder. They had never seen her like this before. They saw her turn slightly, and witnessed another boy, older then their friend come up. He had short, black hair, and tanned skin. Melanie handed the sword to Prince Caspian, and they shared a look, before she went to stand by her friends. (Peter had come out and joined his brother once Melanie was revealed.)

As she was making her way over, something caught her eye, and she looked to see some of her fellow classmates standing off to the side. _What are _they_ doing here?_ she wondered in disbelief and anger. When she got there, Edmund handed her the correct sword, and she quickly checked to make sure her wand was still there, before sighing in relief.

"Thanks." she said, and she was quiet for a moment, before speaking quietly once more,

"I'll be back, alright?" Peter nodded, and Melanie made her way down the small hill to where her fellow "magical beings" were watching.

"_What_ do you think you're _doing_ here?" she asked them angrily.

"Dumbledore told us to follow you, so, here we are" Dean Thomas said. Behind them, the ground shook, and Melanie whipped around to see what had happened. Miraz had been killed and the attack had started, this time led by Generals Glozelle and Sopespian. She turned once more to her classmates and said hurriedly, but in a commanding voice,

"Look. Just - Just stay here, and don't interfere. I have enough to worry about without having to wonder whether or not you're all safe. And put your wands away." Then, without waiting for a response, she turned on her heal, and raced back into the thick of the battle. Every now and then, they would witness her swinging her sword around, or injuring someone. Then, the crowd parted for a moment, and they saw the boy who had been helping her fighting...and losing. Suddenly, just as he tripped and fell, they saw Melanie turn to see where else she could help. They saw her eyes widen.

"Edmund!" she screamed. From her position, she knew she wasn't going to be able to make it to him in time to help him...or could she. With all her mind, she concentrated hard on the Temarine attacking her friend, and thought _Stupefy!_ On the second try, not a second to late, the man's arms went slack, and he fell down. She ran over and helped her friend up.

"Thanks"he breathed. Looking down at his fallen opponent, he asked Melanie with his eyes what had happened.

"I'll explain later," she said.

Meanwhile, as the battle raged on, they stared, dumbfounded, at what had just happened. Had...had Melanie just performed _wandless, non-verbal magic? _True, she had never been the smartest in the class, but she certainly wasn't stupid. Still, they hadn't even gotten there yet in their lessons. Even the Slytherins were pretty amazed at all that was happening. (Not that they were going to admit that, mind you.) And, as everyone gazed around, they noted that the centaurs had teamed up with the humans. That would never happen at Hogwarts. Then again, this most certainly was _not_ Hogwarts.

"Back to the How!" Melanie suddenly heard Peter shout. But just as they got there, Miraz's men swung cement balls there, crushing it. Melanie ran up to where Peter and Prince Caspian were standing, reaching them at the same time as Edmund and Susan. With a shared look, the five led their forces back into battle. Things weren't going very well. In fact, there was a good chance they might not win this after all. And then something happened to change those thoughts. the trees became involved.

"Yes!" Melanie shouted, before once more putting on a serious expression, and clashing swords with an opposing Telmarine soldier. _Way to go Lucy!_

As the trees came to life, even Malfoy gaped. Trees don't move! What kind of world was this?

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted, pointing his sword forward, and they drove the Telmarines straight to the river. _He must have guessed it was Lucy as well_, deduced Melanie. _Wait a minute...we're not chasing them, they're leading us to the river! _Melanie realized.

But at the edge of the forest, everyone stopped. Lucy was emerging from the forest on the bank. She drew her dagger, and Melanie held her breath. And then Aslan appeared. Despite the situation, a small smile appeared on Melanie's face at the sight of the Great Lion. The Telmarine's started across the wooden bridge, eager to confront the newly arrived Narnian help. But they underestimated Aslan's power. With a mightly roar, he awakened the river spirit, and though the soldiers tried to run back to the bank, most did not make it, and found themselve jumping off the bridge in order to avoid being hurt as the bridge collapsed.

The (mostly) underage Magicians watched all this in awe. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Never had they ever seen anything like it, especially in the Wizarding World.

Meanwhile, the royals and Melanie had waded across the river to meet up with Aslan and Lucy. They stood for a moment, silent, before kneeling before the Great King.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan said, his voice as low, commanding, and melodic as Melanie remembered. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that though her friends rose, Caspian did not. Aslan, of course, noticed this as well, and said,

"All of you." Caspian looked up, pausing, before saying,

"I do not think I am ready."

"It's for that very reason I know you are," Aslan replied, and this time Caspian obeyed, and he too, got to his feet.

"So it seems that you have indeed returned. And for that I thank you. I think that we can all agree that you are certanily a Lady of the court, since you cannot be a knight. Rise, Lady Melanie. You are forever welcome in Narnia." he said. And the girl obeyed, returning her friends smiles. And then she did something shocked everyone, especially her classmates. She went up and hugged the Great Lion.

"Now, my dear. I do believe your friends are waiting for an explanation." he said, and she looked across the river to indeed see her fellow students waiting, stunned. She nodded.

"Thank you, Aslan." As she turned to leave, Prince Caspian stopped her.

"You fight well. I can see now why you were called back." he said. Looking over her shoulder, the younger girl responded.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"And another thing. You've proven yourself more then capable. You are one of us. No more formality between us." At this, Melanie nodded twice, before once more wading across the river.

"Hi," she said nervously, rubbing her hand across the back of her neck. _Why as it that she had no problem going into battle, and yet she couldn't even talk to her classmates?_

_"_Why didn't you tell us about all this?" Ginny Weasley said, exploding.

"Because this was my place. No, I want you to understand me. Hogwarts is great and all, but it's here where I can be myself. I've learned things never would have otherwise. What you see at Hogwarts, that's one side of me. But this. What you witnessed today, that is another side of me." she said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So, now you think..."

"Shut it Malfoy. You've seen how I am with a sword. And I have no qualms about fighting you Muggle-style any day. Because I think today I've just proven that Gryffindors are better, _and_ that girls are better." she said, smirking, leaving him just staring at her.

"So when did you find this place?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Thirteen hundred years ago." she replied to the astonishment of her peers. She laughed before explaining.

"A year in our world passed but thirteen hundred years passed here." she said, and many faces had that "ah!" expression.

"Melanie, come on!" Lucy said, once more the cheerful little (okay, maybe not so little anymore) girl that Melanie knew. She pulled on her arm, causing the older girl to laugh.

"I'll be there in a second, Lucy." she said, staring after her friend.

"So, your the classmates that we've heard so much about." Peter said suddenly, and Melanie turned to find both Pevensie boys coming up behind her. They all nodded.

"Let's just hope we have no need for your...talents. And I suggest you keep that a secret unless necessary." Peter said, before leading Melanie off towards the palace, smiling broadly. And at that moment, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. (This scene is taken from the movie.)_

**Sorry for the long wait! :(**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	17. Realizations and Memories

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. **_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to IcamaneHatake, FashionStarlet, Princess Lu, dancegirl17, victoriam549, XsarahXwillXachieveX, Allen Pitt, Babi Girl -mandi-, *JJ Rust*, The Chuckinator, Whispering-Lestrange, Gaow, witchy girl 88, Rushingriver, and potter-granger-mad.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate tAhat. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 17:**

**Realizations and Memories**

A knock on her door startled Melanie.

"Come in." she said. Much to her surprise, a small group of her classmates entered, led by Harry Potter. They stared around in awe, before looking towards her as she spoke.

"Do you need something?" Melanie asked politely.

"Why didn't you tell us about this place? Why don't you want us here?" Harry asked quietly. She stared at the curious, offended, and reproachful faces of her classmates, and sighed, before looking straight into their eyes and speaking.

"Because each and every one of you have your own little group of friends. Most of you know who you are, and if you don't, you have the friends to figure it out. But I don't have that. Sure, I'm friends with you, but not one of you would be willing to share something really important with me. As to why I didn't want you here." She continued, her eyes gazing over her classmates', her expression strong.

"This is finally a place where I have found who I am. This is a place where I have found friends, family, and which has shown me what I can do. In the Wizarding World, I am a burden. Here, however, I am a part of what makes this country great. And I didn't want anything or anyone to come between that, or to disrupt that balance and ruin this experience for me. Because here in Narnia…I've finally feel as if I belong."

The witch finished speaking, and looked out among the sea of amazed, confused, and stunned faces. But something more had happened then. Because as she was speaking, Melanie finally realized the truth behind the words. Because she had realized just how much Narnia meant to her.

"So who are you really?" Ron Weasley asked her skeptically. She turned to face him, and, head held high, she answered, her voice strong.

"I? I am Melanie Lydia Newman. A witch. 5th year student at Hogwarts, and a member of Godric Gryffindor's house. I am Melanie Lydia Newman. Lady of the Narnian court, and assistant advisor and friend to the Monarchs of Narnia. I am Melanie Lydia Newman…I am who I am, and I have finally accepted that. Now it's time for you to do the same."

Her classmates stared at her, stunned at her words, before leaving quietly…all except for one.

"I trusted you. We all did. You could have told us." Harry Potter said quietly.

"Could I? I don't think so. And I don't believe you would have understood my position either. I thank you, Harry, for your trust, but somehow, I don't think you really have all that much faith _or_ trust in me. But I can promise you one thing. If and when I return from Narnia, I will support you in the war at home. _That_ I will do." She replied, her voice softening ever so slightly at the end of her small speech.

Harry looked taken aback, but simply nodded once in response, and left, closing the door behind him. Melanie sighed, before turning back to her business, and continuing to prepare for later that afternoon. As she heard the door close, her mind was brought back to a night earlier that year…the night that she tried to talk with the same person who had just left.

_It was late, and Melanie had secretly been wandering the halls, thinking about recent events. She had just returned to the tower to find the common room was almost empty by that point, with the exception of one lone figure sitting in a chair by the fire, just staring into the flames. She approached him cautiously and silently. _

_"Harry?" she said, her voice breaking the silence of the room. He jumped, her voice startling him, and he spun around to face her, wand raised. As he recognized her in the dim light coming from the burning fire, he lowered his wand, sighing with relief. After a moment of silence, Melanie spoke again._

_"Harry, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you for a bit?"_

_"Uh, yeah, sure. What about?" he replied uncomfortably._

_"Well, it's actually about last year – " she started to say._

_"I'm not talking about it. End of story." Harry said, interrupting his classmate._

_"Harry, I _know_ you saw Cedric die. And I was just wondering if you needed some advice on how to deal with it." Melanie said, slightly hurt that he would jump to conclusions about her._

_"Oh. Wait, how do you know that?" he said, confused._

_"Your reaction, and your...body language, among other things made me believe that you had from the moment you returned last year. You can ask Neville if you want, since I told him my theory when he asked." She said in response, trying to sound casual, so as not to upset him. He seemed quiet as he pondered what she had said, before sighing in defeat. He sat back down and leaned forward, his head resting against his hands. _

_"Harry, I know it's hard to accept, but there was _nothing_ you could have done to save him. He stood and fought bravely, and he will always be remembered. I'm not saying to forget about him, not at all, but you need to move on. He wouldn't want you to be pining over him like you are now." She said, trying to make him understand. He looked up, his eyes glazed in disbelief._

_"But how can you be so sure? From the way you're talking, it sounds as if you're talking from experience." The raven-haired boy said, his voice heavy._

_"Maybe that's because I am. I've seen many deaths. And it took me years to accept what I have just told you. But I finally realized the truth…there was nothing I could have done to help them. They went down fighting for a cause they believed in. I will never forget those lives that were lost, but instead of mourning them, I honor them. And just so you know, the reason it took me so long was because I didn't have anyone to help me come to terms with what I had seen."_

_When Harry didn't respond, she said,_

_"I'm sorry if I intruded upon your past, Harry, but I hope you will consider what I've said tonight." Melanie said, before going upstairs to the girls' dormitory, leaving a perplexed and pained Harry Potter staring after her, but not really seeing anything._

Melanie sighed again, and sat down at the edge of the bed, head in her hands. _Why did her life have to be so damm complicated?...Maybe some sword practice would help her clear her thoughts. _And so, without another thought, she picked up her sword, and went through a secret passageway, and out to the fields. It was going to be a _long_ few days.

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _

**Sorry for the long wait! :(**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	18. Troubling Goodbyes

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. **_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to dancergirl7, Gotacold, JJ Rust, I'mAzombeRAWR, TheFlock4Eva, Legend's Life, Maejirase, darkcrystal97, Princess Lu, and anymousse rox.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate tAhat. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 18:**

**Troubling Goodbyes**

"Melanie? Melanie, are you in there?" a hurried voice whispered. When no response came, the person took a step further, and in a slightly louder voice, said again.

"Melanie!"

And then he was on the floor, a sword at his throat. It was dark, and the shadows hid the young male's face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my private quarters?" Melanie asked, her voice hard, and her stance defensive.

"Please don't hurt me!" the boy pleaded, almost whined. Melanie stopped. _Why does that voice sound familiar? Wait a minute…_ Melanie shifted her weight, and in a small shaft of light that was being emitted through the open window behind her, she saw a familiar face. But still held the sword at the intruder's throat.

"Please, my lady, don't hurt me!" the voice said again in the same voice.

And Melanie couldn't help it. She tried to keep a serious expression, but laughter overtook her. She quickly pulled her sword away from his throat, and it clattered to the ground, piercing the night, as she doubled over, failing miserable to contain her laugher.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said, offering her hand to help the dark-haired boy up.

"And you know, you really shouldn't cause me to laugh when I have a sword pointed right at your throat." She continued.

"Sorry Mel. But how else was I supposed to let you know that I meant no harm?" he said. Melanie just shook her head, before turning to face him fully, her expression growing serious.

"So, your majesty, what brings you to my quarters at this late hour?"

"We're leaving soon and I – I wanted…Melanie, will you just come with me?"

"Of course," the girl replied, confused. The king turned, and the two made their way into a secret passageway. Finally, they stopped, and the Just King turned to look at his friend, but didn't say anything.

"Edmund? What's wrong?" Melanie asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just don't want to leave." He replied. Melanie sighed, and looked down at her feet.

"Neither do I," she said.

"But more importantly, I – I don't want to leave you." Edmund said. Melanie looked up, startled.

"Edmund…what are you saying?" Melanie asked, shocked and confused.

"I – I think I lo-like you" he stuttered. But though he had said _like_, Melanie still caught the fact that he had almost said _love_.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, looking straight into his eyes, smiling shyly.

"Promise you'll write to me?"

"Of course. But just to warn you, we don't exactly have a, um, _normal_ system of post. We use owls. So if one shows up at your window, don't be shocked." Melanie said. Edmund chuckled.

"Okay. Thanks for the warning." He said, trying to ease the tension. But he didn't regret this, not at all. He was glad that he had finally told Melanie how he felt, (not that he had realized it until recently).

After a moment of silence, the young king spoke again.

"Thank you Melanie. For not freaking out on me…And for not maiming me before." He said, adding the second part as an afterthought. This time, it was Melanie who chuckled.

"You're welcome Edmund. Not maiming you was a good decision. But to be honest Ed…thank you. For trusting me, and for being my friend…for everything." She said, grateful for the lack of light in the corridor, as she found her cheeks heating up. She squeezed his hands once, and once more, silence filled the corridor.

"It's late, and we have a big day ahead of us. But I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Melanie said, breaking the silence awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Her friend responded. Obviously, her words had startled him from his thoughts.

"And Edmund. Again. Thank you," Melanie said softly, before turning, and leaving her king standing in the corridor, left to his thoughts once more.

Meanwhile, Melanie confused. _Why was that so hard? It was just Edmund! You've known him for years! _She groaned. _Life is _way_ too complicated._

The following morning, Melanie donned a dark maroon dress with silver trimming. To complete the look, she added two items: a necklace in the shape of Aslan – the symbol of Narnia. And the second item: her sword to her waist, held in place by a special belt that had been designed just for her. Her hair cascaded down just past her shoulders. Taking one more look around, Melanie sighed, and left the room.

Walking through the familiar hallways brought back memories of her previous time in Narnia. She was going to miss this place… a lot.

Finally, she reached the entrance way to the garden. She joined the royal siblings, giving them all smiles.

"You look beautiful. Like a real lady." Edmund said to her.

"Oh yes, Edmund, I really look like the perfect image of a lady with a _sword_ strapped to my side." Melanie replied sarcastically, but all the while, she was blushing, happy with the younger king's comment. Peter laughed, before turning and leading the five of them up to where Caspian and Aslan stood, waiting for them.

As she passed the place where her classmates stood, she waved, (though she didn't see it), some gaped.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the platform, however, Melanie stopped, and did not follow four Kings and Queens. It was the High King who noticed this, and gestured for her to join them upon the platform overlooking the Telmarine people. The girl smiled slightly, and did as he asked, though she still stood a few feet behind the four Pevensies as a sign of respect and station.

Aslan began to speak, and one of the Generals went through the portal first, to some far away land.

"We'll be back, won't we?" Lucy suddenly asked. Peter turned to her.

"You will be. But Susan and I won't be returning." He said, and Melanie, even through her shock, could detect the sadness in the boy's voice.

"What? Why not?" the young girl cried.

"Because they have learned all that they can from here." Aslan responded.

"Now, say your good-byes. It is time for you to return home." The five nodded grimly, and began the painful process of saying good-bye. The girls came forward first, and then it was Peter's turn.

"Be careful. For our sake. No more self-sacrificing for you. Please, Mel." He said as they embraced.

"I promise I'll be safe. Good luck Peter. And thank you." She replied quietly into his chest. He stepped away from her, and she turned to see Edmund waiting for his turn. Both reddened a bit, but that didn't stop the two from embracing.

"Please remember to write to me. And please, please, please don't get yourself hurt." He said in her ear.

"I won't forget. I promise."

"And Melanie?"

"Yes?"

"I did mean what I said last night. Every word." Melanie felt tears spring to her eyes as she realized just how much she was leaving behind.

"Thank you Edmund. I can't tell you how much that means to me." She replied quietly. The two took their respective places. Susan was saying good-bye to Caspian, and Peter was now leading Lucy towards the portal.

Just as he was a foot away from it, a loud noise surrounded them, causing him to stop, and everyone to look in the opposite direction. Black swirls were coming from the sky in columns. Melanie's expression turned stony.

"Not here." She muttered angrily, before her hands went quickly to her sword, where she opened the secret compartment, and took out her wand.

"Melanie, what's going on?" Peter asked, but Melanie didn't answer, instead just tightening her grip on her wand. From the corner of her eye, she saw her classmates readying their own wands, and facing the now advancing dark-robed magicians. Because, much to the horror of the young wizards and witches, there, in Narnia, slowly advancing, was a crowd of Death Eaters.

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _

**Sorry for the long wait! :(**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	19. Death Eaters in Narnia

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. **_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to marbleandtoast, JJ Rust, turps2001, dancergirl7, FlyingNargles, TripleEclipse StormSaviour, Allen Pitt, MoonRiderXXX, ADHD CrazyDayDreamer, and Karou WindStalker.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate tAhat. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 19:**

**Death Eaters in Narnia**

"Melanie, what's going on?" Peter asked again.

"To put it simply, they're the bad guys." she replied, as she quickly unfastened her belt.

"Hold this," she said, thrusting the belt and sword at a confused Edmund before swiftly crossing over the terrain to join her classmates. As she made her way over to them, she tapped her wand to her dress, transfiguring it into black pants and a tee-shirt. Much better for fighting Death Eaters than a long heavy dress.

"What are you people?" Caspian asked.

"Wizards and witches, Caspian. And yes, they do already know." she said quickly over her shoulder, answering the bewildered prince's question. His expression turned to one of disbelief and disgust.

"You knew!" he said to the Pevensies.

"You knew, and still you allowed them to stay in Narnia! You knew, and yet you still allowed her to help you rule? How could you? What kind of people are you?" he asked, still shocked at the news.

"Okay, do me a favor will you Caspian? Rant all you want later, punish me if you like, but right now can you please SHUT UP!" Melanie said, before focusing her attention on the Death Eaters.

All the Gryffindors were ready to fight. The Slytherins, however, will a bit hesitant. _Go figure_. She quickly surveyed who was present. Most seemed to be masked, but she thought she could make out Bellatrix Lestrange, (meaning that her husband and brother-in-law were most likely present as well) and Lucius Malfoy. _Of course! Just choose the most evil of the lot and send them at us!_ The young witch tightened her grip on her wand. It would be a miracle if they got out of this alive.

The Death Eaters came to a stop in a line that mirrored the Gryffindors. All was still as many waited with baited breath. Then, as if someone had counted off, curses and hexes started flying everywhere. Melanie had to duck to the ground and roll to the side to avoid being hit as a wave of various colors came at the students. From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco Malfoy frozen, rooted to the spot as spells came very close to hitting him._ Why me?_ she thought, before getting up and racing towards him. As it turned out, she got there just in time. When she was still just a few feet away, she saw a purple light hurtling right towards him. Thinking fast, she raised her wand, and shouted,

"_Petrificus Totalus_", which caused him to fall out of harm's way just in time. _Well, that takes care of him...for now._

Meanwhile, back at the platform, the Pevensies were looking unnerved, especially the males.

"Aslan, why don't you help them?" Peter questioned.

"Because this is their battle. I cannot interfere." The great lion replied, but Peter detected a slightly sour note in Aslan's voice.

"Well if you won't help her, then I will." Edmund said decisively.

"Edmund, you can't just go in there. You'd be defenseless against them" Susan said, trying to reason with her younger brother, but he took no heed of her words.

"I don't care," he said, before rushing off into the midst of the now raging battle. He dodged people and spells, trying hard to reach his friend. A cackling sound made him turn around and face a tall witch. Though he didn't let on, she scared him. She had that maniac look to her. She had black hair and heavily lidded eyes.

"Aww! Look at the poor little Muggle trying to help." the woman taunted. _Muggle? What's a Muggle?_ Edmund thought briefly as he raised his sword helplessly against this crazy woman and started to back up a few feet.

"You think you can help? You're just a poor defenseless filthy muggle boy. You're no match for the Dark Lord and his loyal followers." She said, before raising her wand. Edmund cringed.

Just then, a force knocked into him from the side, knocking him to the ground. At the same time, someone shot a red light at them, causing the witch to turn and start dueling with her opponent. Edmund then tried to get up, but found that he couldn't, due to a mass of weight lying on top of him, breathing hard. The weight lifted itself off of him a bit so that the person hovered above him.

"Are you _insane_? What were you thinking?" Melanie said to him.

"I can't let you die, Melanie." He responded.

"Well I can't let _you_ die, especially on account of me." She retorted back.

"I know what I'm doing." She continued.

"Melanie – "

"No Edmund. You are not risking _your_ life for _me_." She said firmly, looking him straight in the eye.

It was then that she realized the awkward position that they were in. She reddened, and began to move away when something stopped her. Edmund had put his hand on her wrist, and was slowly moving it upward. He began to sit up, and before the young witch knew what was happening, she was being pulled forward, and Edmund was kissing her. Surprised though she was, for some reason that she couldn't identify, she didn't want it to end. Her heart was beating fast, but time seemed to slow around them.

After a moment, they broke apart, and she looked down, her cheeks now a deep red. She got up, helping her king to his feet, and said motioned for him to follow her. She led him back to the platform where his siblings were waiting anxiously. However, judging by their expressions, Melanie guessed that they must have seen the exchange between king and lady. Embarrassed, she looked down at her feet, and her blush deepened even more. She then inhaled a long, deep breath, clearing her mind, and re-focusing her on the task at hand. When she looked up, she was in battle-mode again.

"Okay, stay here, and this time I mean it! Those people are dangerous. They – _we_ – can kill with two words, but they won't be afraid to do so." She said, wincing as she said the word _we_.

"I'm going to put a protective shield up. I suggest you don't try and go past it. _Protego_." She said.

"Good luck," Peter whispered, and she nodded once, grateful, before heading back into battle. The minute her back was turned, Peter, Susan, and Lucy rounded on their brother.

"So…you and Melanie, huh?" said the eldest. Edmund blushed.

"Not officially." He mumbled.

"But you will be," Susan said confidently. Lucy just squealed and hugged her brother. Edmund just groaned, but was happy all the same. Now if only they didn't have to go their separate ways…

But while this lovely exchange was happening, the Death Eaters were closing in, and winning. They had surrounded a majority of the students in one big circle. They raised their wands in unison when suddenly, a great noise was heard. Melanie smiled as the Death Eaters suddenly vanished, one by one, much to the confusion and relief of all the Hogwarts students. The girl then made her way back over to the platform.

"Thank you Aslan," she whispered to the wise old lion.

"You are welcome, daughter of Eve."

"But – but you said that you couldn't interfere!" Edmund stuttered.

"My child, this was their battle, not ours, but they were all in danger of being killed, and I could not allow that to happen." He explained.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad. Those people were _horrible_." Lucy said, and Peter hugged her close as Melanie's expression grew grim.

"Lucy, those are some of the followers of Voldemort, who is like our White Witch, except he is at least a hundred times worse." She said tightly.

"Well they're gone now, so let's not think about them for the time being."

"Agreed." Melanie said in response to Peter's request.

"This is all your fault!" a voice suddenly cried. Melanie turned to see a furious Prince Caspian.

"None of us would have been in danger if you hadn't been here. So why don't you and all of your people get out of here. We don't need any bad magic in Narnia." He said.

Melanie took a step back at his harsh words, and looked hurt. The monarchs, however, stepped to the front and sides of her.

"Caspian, how could you _say_ such a thing?" Susan asked.

"Because it's true. She's not good, she's just been playing with your minds!" he said.

"No, you just refuse to see the truth." Peter said coldly, staring the other man in his eyes.

"Oh? Then why did she kill a boy?" he retorted.

"What? I never killed anyone in the wizarding battle!"

"Yes you did. That blond boy!" Caspian replied. Melanie's eyes widened in confusion, before she started laughing.

"He isn't dead, just unable to move!" she said.

"Caspian, she's _never_ been a danger to Narnia."

"But – but those people…"

"My son," Aslan said, causing everyone to face him.

"If you are to rule Narnia in a just way, then you must learn to accept everyone. Melanie means no harm, and those cloaked people coming here was not her fault. You cannot blame everything that happens on someone else simply because they are different from you." The Dumbledore of Narnia said.

The prince looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking ashamedly at Melanie, and saying,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you when you are not a bad person."

"Apology accepted." She replied, giving him a long stare, her lips in a tight formation.

"And now, my children, I believe it is time for you to return home." Aslan said, depressing them all, (except for the Hogwarts students, who were more than grateful to hear those words).

Once more, the five exchanged good-byes. When she got to Edmund, she embraced him warmly as she had the others, but as she was pulling away, he cupped her chin, and kissed her again. She blushed, before giving him one more hug, and leaving the group.

"Come on. It's time to go home." She said, gesturing to her classmates. They came up the platform, Fred and George carrying Malfoy, (_what's wrong with that picture?_ she thought, but decided that at the moment, it didn't matter)

She turned once more, and gave a small wave, a very small, sad smile plastered on her face, before she too went though the portal.

When she got there, however, she immediately noticed that something was wrong. Harry Potter was on the ground, clutching his head in his hands. _Great! Here we go again!_ She thought._ Never a moment of peace, is there? No, of course not! Because I'm just jumping for joy to get back into battle_. She thought sarcastically. She groaned. Life was _so_ unfair!

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _

**I've noticed that not many people are reviewing, and I'd really appreciate it if I could get more feedback from you, the readers. Thanks!**

**Sorry for the long wait! :(**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	20. From One Fight to Another

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. **_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to panneler-san, re-code9034, marbleandtoast, dancergirl7, potter-granger-mad, IcamaneHatake, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, Lu-oka-na-mi, JJ Rust, saturdayfanbast, HorseMagic17, XxXJengaXxXTreeXxX, xxmrsjacelightwoodxx, ShiningStarLily97, SilverMoon100, Egoll, Ellibellie, Sololight, and LupusMalfoy.**_

_**This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate tAhat. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 20:**

**From One Fight to Another**

While Harry lay on the ground, most people were backing away, trying no to get in his way, but they wore concerned expressions upon their faces. THe Slytherins were racing up to the castle, eager to be away from Harry as he kneeled over in pain on the ground, and to just be away from all the Gryffindors. Only Melanie stayed rooted to her spot. But this was only for a moment. Then her mind and body went into battle mode.

"Fred, George, run and tell the first Professor you see, preferably someone who likes Fawkes, what's going on." Melanie said, suprising everyone with her tone and calmness. The two boys nodded, though puzzled, and ran up to the castle in a hurry.

By this, Harry was starting to sit up, as a frantic look overcame him. Melanie quickly moved forward, put her hand on his shoulder, and knelt beside him.

"Harry, what's going on." she asked.

Now was the time to decide, should he, or shouldn't he trust her? And then he quickly made his decision. She had said that she would stand beside him when they arrived home. And so far, she was staying true to that promise. And he knew that Melanie had the experience to help them win this, and maybe get out of this alive. He took a deep breath and said in a low voice,

"We need to get to the Ministry of Magic, Mel. My godfather's been captured by Voldemort. I've _seen_ it." he said, trying to stand up. But Melanie pushed him back down, and looking straight into his eyes, said,

"Harry, are you _sure_ he's there? You've been having other visions, right? Like this one? So are you positive that this isn't all just a trap? Believe me, it's not going to be pretty if this is all just a set up to get you there. Just think this through." She said, ending on a quieter note. She saw Harry's eyes glaze over for a second at what her words could mean, before standing up...and this time, she let him.

"So how are we getting to London?" Neville asked.

"_You're_ not coming with me. I'm going on my own." Harry said firmly.

"_No,_ you're _not_." Melanie responded, beating everyone else to it.

"You're going to need everyone there. Because in a situation like this, _every_ person counts." she said, and Harry nodded, deciding to trust her, (and knowing it was a waste of time to convince his friends not to come).

"So how are we getting to London?" Neville repeated.

No one answered for a moment, and Melanie quickly ran ideas through her head. _Apparation was obviously out of the question. Flooing is as well, what with Umbridge watching the fireplaces. And flying would take to long...but a portkey wouldn't. If they took one to right outside the visitor's entrance...YES! That would do it._Hurridly, she pulled her wand from her belt, and her hair clip from her brown hair, letting it fall into her face.

"_Portus_" she whispered.

"Everyone touch it, and think of outside the visitor's office of the Ministry! Now!" she said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention as the ornate clip started to glow blue.

Seconds later, the group found themselves outside an old abandoned telephone booth. But luckily, though she herself was confused, Harry seemed to know exactly what to do. He went inside, beckoning them all in with them, and dialed some number that she couldn't see, and a moment later, they were off!

Soon, they were racing down dimly-lit corridors, when Harry suddenly stopped, and ran through a door, causing them to end up in a circular room, full of doors.

On the fourth try, they finally got somewhere. It was a room full of glassy orbs. Instinct told Melanie not to touch them. Wand out, she followed her friend down the aisles. But as they got closer to the place where Harry's godfather was supposed to be, she felt like they were being watched, and got the creeping suspicion that this was indeed all a trap.

"Harry!" she called out in warning, grabbing his, (and everyone else's) attention.

"We're being watched. And I'm really starting to think that this is all just a trap." she explained, growing more anxious with each passing second.

"No, I - he _has_ to be here, Melanie, - " Harry said.

"But I'm afraid that your little friend is right," a silky smooth voice said out of the darkness. Immediately, Melanie went into a battle stance, only to realize that she held a wand, not a sword. She quickly changed her position, tensed and ready at any moment to respond to attack.

"You need to learn to distinguish between dream, and reality." the voice said again, and this time, Lucius Malfoy revealed himself. Next to her, Ginny Weasley tensed, and a new wave of anger rose through Melanie, but she forced it down.

Suddenly, Neville was whispering to her,

"When Harry says so, break the orbs." She nodded just a sliver, and repeated the message to Ginny.

_Now the next question was...were they going to all get out of this alive? She hated sticky situations, but this one had to be one of the worse. She didn't know the terrain, and wasn't the best with her wand. And she didn't think that Harry could take much more death and grief in his life, especially right now._

"NOW!" her friend suddenly shouted, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Bombarda!" Five voices said at once.

Immediately, Melanie saw that this wasn't the best course of action, as all the shelves starting to hit each other, having a domino effect, and the glass orbs started raining down on them. She started running, pulling her friends along with her. Behind her, she could hear Mr. Malfoy shouting orders, and the Death Eaters chasing after them. Acting quickly, she grabbed Ginny's and Neville's wrists, and pulled them to a side bend, still running at top speed. Glancing behind her, she saw that Bellatrix Lestrange and two others were hot on their tracks.

"Stupefy!" she shouted, but unfortunately, it was easily blocked. To her left, she saw a light, and pointed to it, causing her two allies to race ahead, and through the door from which the light was coming from.

"Colloportus!" Ginny shouted, causing the door to lock behind them, leaving the Death Eaters to find another way.

Melanie backed up a few feet, before turning around to look at her surroundings. The room was almost empty, except for a platform with a glassy, moving veil. She heard voices around it, and got a horrible feeling from it. Shuddering, she turned now to see what had occurred, and was slightly stunned to find that Death Eaters had found and surrounded them. And then members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Everyone was dueling within seconds. But from the corner of her eye, she saw Bellatrix dueling her cousin, Sirius Black. He was laughing, and slowly backing up towards the platform. She saw what was going to happen. And then she made her move.

Acting fast, she rushed towards her friend's godfather. Just as a green light was emitted towards Black, she reached him, knocking him sideways, out of harm's way as she had once done for Edmund. But as she ducked to avoid the death curse herself, she lost her balance, and fell backwards, and through the veil. But instead of falling to the other side, she felt herself dropping, falling endlessly as visions of prior battles, the deaths she had watched, the people she knew and cared about flashed by her. And then all went dark, the visions ceased, as she hit a hard surface. And as Melanie hit that surface, stunned, she blacked out, into a deep unconsciousness.

_P.S. - I'm not quite sure how many chapters are left, Should I go through the rest of the books, or should I take a different direction, and have her try and meet up with her friends again? (Though not in Narnia)_

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	21. A Painful Decision

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. _**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to panneler-san, RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl, Marie Ravenclaw, Ismera Cullen, happy-reader007,bookworm182, bellastrange51, and destinysings._**

**_This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 21:**

**A Painful Decision**

When Melanie awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a place that was completely white. She groaned, and shielded her eyes with her hand against the brightness.

"Awake at last, my child," a very familiar voice said, and Melanie sat bolt upright and looked to her left to see a familiar lion staring kindly at her.

"Aslan," she said quietly, before getting up. Or attempting to at least. She looked down, and sighed as she saw a bright red mark just under her chest, (glowing bright through her clothes) and a bright red ring around her ankle. On this same look, she realized she was clad in nothing but a simple white gown, tied at the waist by a golden sash. Blushing slightly as she tried to turn where she sat.

"Aslan, what's going on?" she asked.

"You have a very important choice to make, my child," he said, and though I was nervous about what this choice would be, his deep voice was calming.

"You have to decide whether you want to go back, and join your friends back in the world you just came from…or whether you want to join the Kings and Queens of Narnia in their world." He said, and the young girl sucked in a deep breath, not sure if she was ready to make such a big decision.

"I will give you a few minutes to decide, but that's all the time you have. Any longer, and you will not be able to return to the land of the living." He said, and Melanie nodded numbly.

Across the white in front of her, as if acting like a screen, she suddenly saw her classmates, and the Death Eaters alike, still in battle at the Ministry.

She saw Dumbledore standing over a writhing Harry.

She saw her classmates looking on worriedly, some injured, and holding onto each other for support.

Sirius was there, standing next to Remus, both watching the scene in horror.

She saw the Death Eaters suddenly disappearing as the Minster of Magic came into view, stunned as her housemate suddenly stopped writing in pain, and a dark mist rolled across the floor. _He was being possessed by Voldemort!_ She realized.

It was then she had to look away, unable to bear the sight anymore.

When she looked back at the 'screen', the scene had changed. Now she was watching the Pevensies. Lucy, gaily laughing, and prancing around her siblings.

Susan, a small smile upon her serious face, watching her younger sister.

Peter, looking on, amused, his blue eyes twinkling, but still holding that look to them that showed what he had been through.

And finally Edmund. Edmund was looking troubled, and his eyes seemed distant. Melanie stared longingly at the boy she had shared so much with…including her first kiss. She sighed, and for some reason she couldn't identify, tears sprung to her eyes.

"Have you made your decision?" Aslan said, coming up behind her

"You have one more minute," he said.

One more minute to decide what could determine the rest of her life. But as she gazed wistfully at her friends, she remembered the horrific scene she had left at the Ministry, and she remembered her promise to Harry. That she would fight with them to help him win. And she knew that the battle had only just begun. He would need all the help he could get. And if there was one thing she knew, it was battle. But even more importantly, Melanie Lydia Newman simply did _not_ break promises.

Heaving a long sigh, she took one more glance at the image of the Pevensies, and particularly Edmund, as Aslan spoke again.

"Melanie?" he questioned. Taking a deep breath, she said,

"I would like rejoin the Wizarding World," she said, and Aslan nodded. He came over to her, breathing on her, and swirls started to twist around her body, starting at the two red marks, and continuing around her.

"Good luck, my child," she heard Aslan say, before the mist lifted her up.

The swirls of mist thickened, surrounding her in a cocoon of silver, gold, and pearly white.

Her last thought before she was totally immersed in the mist was one of longing.

She dearly hoped that she hadn't made the wrong decision. And she truly hoped, with all her heart and soul, that one day, she would be reunited with the Pevensie children…and in particular, with Edmund. Her king, her friend and confidant…and most recently, her love.

And the her eyes closed as she was totally enveloped in the thick swirling mist, a small, serene yet slightly troubled smile upon her face.

_P.S. - I'm not quite sure how many chapters are left, Should I go through the rest of the books, or should I take a different direction, and have her try and meet up with her friends again? (Though not in Narnia)_

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	22. Back to Reality

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. _**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to panneler-san, IcamaneHatake, Skylan D. Water, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, Noel Ardnek, PrettyGirl5894, and freerice._**

**_This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 22:**

**Back to Reality**

When Melanie awoke, she found herself in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, still clad in the same white robe she had been in when she made her decision. As she tried to sit up, she felt the same pain in her ankle, and she realized that the red marks under her chest and around her ankle were still clearly present. As her eyesight and hearing came into focus, she heard voices, though they seemed miles away.

"I can't believe it. She's gone." Someone was saying.

"It's all my fault. If Voldemort hadn't tricked me into going to the Ministry, she wouldn't be dead. She _warned_ me that this could happen. And I didn't listen. And now she's dead." Some else said. That had to be Harry.

"And she did it to save my life," a third voice said. That must be Sirius.

_Why hadn't anyone noticed her yet?_

"We'll see you later. I have to go talk to Dumbledore." Another voice said. Melanie heard movement, but suddenly it stopped.

"No way!"

"What?"

"Melanie. She's – she's right here!"

"What?" came shouts of disbelief.

"Ha – Harry!" Melanie tried to say, but her voice was still hoarse.

"She's alive!" someone shouted, and suddenly, she sensed that a group of people had gathered around her.

"Melanie?" she heard her friend whisper disbelievingly.

"Hi Harry," she said, with some difficulty.

"Melanie? How – how is this possible. You fell through the veil!"

Melanie sighed, and once more tried sitting up. Hermione moved to help her, and, with great difficulty and lots of pain, she sat up against the pillows.

"It's possible thanks to Aslan," she said.

"Who, that huge lion from the other world we went to?" Ron asked. She nodded.

"Yes. He – he gave me a choice. That I could either return here, to the Wizarding World, or join the Pevensie siblings where ever they are."

"What made you return here then? I thought you were really good friends with the Pensives." Harry said.

"The Pevensies, Harry," Melanie corrected automatically.

"Yeah, I mean, you really seemed to care for them, but when we interrupted you there, you just blew up at us. You even kissed one of them!" Ron said.

"I know," Melanie said.

"And, I'm sorry for snapping at you. But – but as much as I wanted to go to them, I – "

"Melanie. Don't worry about apologizing. You're here, and, for the most part, you're safe. But you still haven't answered the question. Why'd you come back?" Harry said.

"Because of you," she replied simply, shocking him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes. Because I promised you after I snapped at you that when we got back to the Wizarding World, I would fight with you. I don't back down on my promises, Harry. That's what swayed my decision."

"Thank you. I can only imagine how hard of a decision that must have been for you." He said.

"No Harry. Thank you. It took going threw the veil to realize just how much I had here, with all of you, as well as how much I had with the Pevensie children."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you, too. You _did_ save my life, after all," Sirius said, being, well, serious for once. Melanie smiled as she nodded once.

"Okay, well, now we've really got to get going. It's nice to see you again, Melanie." Remus said, breaking up the small reunion.

"We'll see you later, 'k? You should get some rest," Hermione said, pulling Ron away.

"Thanks Hermione," she managed. But as she turned to face Harry again, she suddenly felt very weak.

"I should have listened to you. You were right, Mel. It _was_ a trap. And if it wasn't for you, Sirius would be dead right now."

"Well, all's well that ends well, right?" she said, but as she did, she found herself starting to get short of breath.

"I – Melanie? Are you okay?" he said, sounding frantic as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Somehow, Melanie managed a small nod.

"I – I just need to rest."

Harry just nodded, looking uncertain, getting up from the bed.

As he crossed to where the curtain was, he stopped and looked back at the girl everyone had thought dead. She now lay on her bed, looking exhausted and pained, eyes closed.

She had given up going to be with people she really cared about...for him. But if she hadn't come back, they would have all believed her to be dead all the more.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind. He was glad that she was safe. And he knew that in the upcoming years, he would absolutely need the help of someone whom had already gone through battle.

Glancing once more at his classmate, he sighed again, before turning away and pulling the curtain closed. But just before he did so, he whispered a very quick,

"Thanks," and closed the curtain, leaving her alone.

Little did he know how much his words to her that day impacted her.

_Hey all! I've just joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	23. Will I?

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. _**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Noel Ardnek, tmjay10, IcamaneHatake, marbleandtoast, YukiKyo, panneler-san, Macey247, firefly-256, Sweetcars12, _****_panneler-san, I Tonks I, LRN415, catlover123456789, NikkiChikki, JeannaMaria7, and HeartlessVampireGirl._**

**_This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 23:**

**Will I…?**

As Melanie walked around the school in those last few days after the ministry fiasco before school ended, she noticed all the whispers and looks she was getting. And not all of them, she noticed, seemed to be bad. Some people were looking at her with…was that respect?

Yes, people were looking at her, _Melanie_, the once invisible girl, with newfound respect…ever since word got out first about what had occurred back in Narnia, and now at the Ministry. She, the once invisible girl, was now being seen, and in a new light no less…and it was terrifying.

As she walked through the Hogwarts Express, she caught people staring at her, and immediately, without thought, her left hand rested on her hip, trying to grasp something…before she realized that her sword was packed in her trunk. She sighed, before tapping on one particular compartment door, and sliding it open nervously.

"May I join you?" she asked hesitantly to a group of fellow Gryffindors.

A few of them exchanged looks, but Harry simply nodded, admitting her to their 'cabin', a small smile on his face. Ever since she had returned from her decision, and he had found out why, he had tried to be nicer to her, but for everything he had done – trying to understand her – he still couldn't.

"Hey," he said quietly as she took a seat across from him. She gave him a small nod in return, before turning to everyone, and, taking a deep breath, began talking.

"Look I – I know you feel uncomfortable around me. Especially considering what's happened this year. But I'm not sorry for it. But if you're going to continue to treat me like I don't belong more than ever before, then I'm going to, well, in a way, I already _am_ – regretting returning. You're always talking about how much you don't have, especially you Ron. But you don't stop to think about anyone else's problems…or what they've given up.

I hope you all have a good summer. I'll see you in the fall." She said, before walking out of the compartment, down the hall, and into another lone cabin to wait out the rest of the ride. And by her calculations, it should be over soon.

And she was right. But just as she was about to walk through the barrier, someone called to her, and she stopped, and waited while the Boy–Who–Lived caught up with her.

"I'm sorry," were his first words, much to Melanie's surprise.

"I think that, in light of recent events, we've forgotten to see you for who you really are. The Gryffindor girl who risked everything for her friends…for us." He said, causing her to turn and face him.

"Thank you, Harry. I – and I guess I'm sorry for leaving you all with that depressing speech. But I don't regret it. I meant what I said, Harry. I _will_ help you till the end. I just don't want my life – _both_ of my lives, so to speak, to have been in vain."

"I don't think they will be. Because it's thanks to your training that Sirius is still alive," Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder, and Melanie heard the appreciation in his voice for saving his godfather's life. A small smile crossed her face again.

"Good luck this summer, Harry. I fear that the Wizarding War is about to take a turn for the worst very soon. Enjoy the peace while you can." She said, before turning around, and walking through the barrier, and towards her home.

As she lay in bed that night, visions of her time in Narnia came to her, and her heart ached. She longed to be back in Narnia, with Lucy, with Susan, with Peter…with Edmund. Edmund – how she missed him so much more than his siblings. Her memory flashed back to when they were on the battlefield, arms wrapped around her, lips connected. She blushed at the memory, but longed for it so much.

Sighing, she turned over, and allowed the mask she had kept up – had learned to keep up – for so long, fall, and tears fell down her cheeks as the impact of just how much she had given up hit her full force.

_"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"_

**_I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! (But my computer had a major problem with it, so therefore I couldn't get to the documents where I have some of these chapters saved on.) THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!_**

Can anyone identify the quote I used at the end?

_Hey all! I've joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	24. Thoughts of Melanie

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. _**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to LRN415, turps2001, angelvan105, xCAZx19, kylynnjen, iluvparker, mycatisevil, hinata-kitty98, Cullendaughter45, Shang Princess, xXxDark-LifexXx, Tomboys-live-4ever, Alex274, Melissa364, Ice. Queen345, James018, and Midnighter 13.  
_**

**_This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 24:**

**Thoughts of Melanie**

**Lucy**

_I missed Melanie. She was another older sister to me. And oh, wouldn't it have been wonderful if she and Edmund had gotten married? Then she really, truly would have been part of the family. _

_But she had to go back with her classmates, instead of staying with us. Still…she will come back to us. I know it. I knowthat with Aslan's help, we will see her again. I can feel it in my body and in my heart._

**Susan**

_Though I may not have been as close to Melanie as the others, that didn't mean that I don't still miss her. She has helped us all through so much and we all owe her our lives…and so much more. _

_And then there's the way that Peter (and more particularly, Edmund) felt about Melanie. – I know that it must be especially hard for her younger brother to be away from someone he cared for so deeply._

Sighing, she looked over to where her younger brother stood rigid, just looking out over the mountains.

_Would things ever get better? Would she ever return?_

**Peter**

_Where was she now? _He wondered. _And was she safe? I know that her world is a dangerous one. Anyone could see that just from those dark–cloaked people who showed up at the farewell ceremony. And personally, I hated the thought that Melanie might be in danger. Melanie was one of my closest confidants and friends…and though she hadn't told him, he suspected that her world was at war…or would be soon enough. And though he knew perfectly well that she could take care of herself, (she had proved that time and time again,) he still felt very protective of her and hoped that she would stay out of harm's way – though knowing Melanie, she would probably be one of people leading the others into battle._

_I really hope that everything's is going well with her…I don't think I could take it if something were to happen to her. Not being able to be there with her, especially for a battle, is hard. Hopefully we'll hear from her soon. And hopefully, we'll become one family once again soon…perhaps even legally._

**Edmund**

_This is so frustrating and nerve–wracking! She hasn't written yet…and who knows what's going on with her…or her world? It – it wasn't just that I wanted to be there with her…it was that I needed to be there with her._

_Ever since I first met Melanie, I knew that she was a good person. And as we "grew up together" in Cair Paraval, ruling almost side by side, I've always had sort of mixed feelings. For the first few years, we were just friends. But then things started to change. I started to see just how wonderful and powerful she was. But I kept to myself. But I think that the time when I truly realized my feelings was when we returned to England…without her. She had gone back to her world. And that was when the reality of my confusing emotions came to me…I was in love with my best friend – Melanie. _

_And those feelings only came to me full force when I saw her, sword tip at Caspian's throat, when she first "landed" back in Narnia. I immediately felt both protective and pride over her. Protective – she was mine, (even if I hadn't so loudly claimed it) and no one was going to hurt her. Pride – she was still capable of fighting and winning against someone much more recently skilled and older than her as well._

_I still remember the first time I saw her perform magic. I was shocked, stunned, and suddenly very self–conscious and wary; defensive and confused. How could someone who seemed so nice be a witch? And yet…she had prevented a spell that the White Witch _(and here, Edmund shuddered) _had cast at me. I remember her willingness to help me when I was trapped in "the Queen's" dungeons. _(And here, he shuddered again, trying to push the horrific memory from his mind.)

_– But as she came to rule with us, I remember that she put away he ruse of magic for the most part…and I was fascinated each and every time she cast a spell. _(But here, his serene smile faded into a frown.)

_But I also remember clearly just how powerful and dangerous those people were – both the ones in the dark cloaks, and the teens that fought alongside her. I was scared…not only for myself, but for her safety even more so._

_But two memories stick out amongst the sea of them. – When I (almost) told Melanie that I loved her…and when I (finally) kissed her. [In the middle of the battlefield, no less. … how I wish I could just hold her in my arms now, and kiss her again.]_

Sighing, Edmund ran a hand through his dark hair and closed his eyes, just letting the memories, sadness, and wistfulness wash over him.

_Would he ever see her again? Would he ever get to be with her again?_

_But, _he promised himself, _next time, no matter what, she was not going to get away…not without him at least._

**_Hey all. I've put up (yet another) poll, though the action I probably won't be taking for some time. If you could just give me your opinion, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks all!_**

**_HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THIS STORY!_**

_Hey all! I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or "our go to people of the group", Loonynameless or echoing noise. Thanks again everyone!_

_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	25. Packing Thoughts

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. _**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Noel Ardnek, happy-reader007, Melissa364, _**_**Cullendaughter45, aoife525, Eriklover101, lolbuddy, **__**WIP-Writer In Progress, FluffyDuffa, obsession-iz-a-good-thing,**_ _**DracoFan2284, lily lupin1, Sailor Girl3, lunathevamp, 2swt4u5, and Icy4aReason.**_

**_This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 25:**

**Packing Thoughts**

Sighing, Melanie prepared to go back to school. She was packing her things with care. First, all her school robes and books went into her trunk. Then her cauldron and other class materials went in the various pockets.

Then she reached for the next pile, but stopped momentarily. In the small pile lay a beautiful box, a picture, a necklace, and her sword. Slowly, she picked up the latter item and took it in her hands. She then unsheathed it, bringing it in an arc in the air before sheathing it again.

Going back over to her trunk, she reached down the side and pulled on a special lever. Immediately all her previous possessions rose up and out of the way, revealing a password protected, magically undetectable secret compartment. Quickly she turned the dials until they read 6-2-7-6-4-2. (_Narnia_ in numbers according to a phone.) It unlocked and Melanie carefully lay her weapon on the bottom of the newly revealed compartment.

Next she picked up the necklace. It was three – stranded. The longest strand was from Peter – it held gold and opal beads. A small _P_ was engraved on the gold ones, and _HK_ (for High King) was engraved on the opal ones.

The middle strand was from Edmund. This was a strand of shells, pearls, and crystals – he had had it made for her after they had gone on a trip to the beach. On the center crystal, if one looked straight at it, they could see _KEJ_ (For King Edmund the Just) engraved.

The strand closest to her neck was a spinning circle. On one side, it held the symbol of Narnia, and the other, a small image of Aslan imprinted against the gold.

She had received each strand separately, but asked a centauress to put them into one large necklace.

Sighing, she placed it gently down on the risen necklace holder in her trunk. She would put it on later, once it would be hidden from sight by her robes.

The picture was double-sided. On one side, it held a picture of the five others who went to the Ministry. On the other, the four Pevensies and her. Behind them was Cair Paraval and in front…Aslan. Melanie smiled fondly at the picture before slipping it into a water-proof pocket.

Finally she came to the box. The jeweled and engraved box had been given to her for her eighteenth birthday in Narnia. However, it was the contents inside that were even more valuable.

Inside was a small pensive, full of memories that she never wanted to face again…or that she liked to relive again and again. There were also photos and keepsakes from her parents. A lone tear slid down her face as she thought about them.

No one knew that Melanie lived alone. That she had a very little idea of who they were. They had been killed when she was eight, leaving her alone in the world. But surprisingly, no one had come to investigate, and so the young girl was able to stay in her childhood house.

As she placed the box in the secret compartment, she sighed, before flicked she her wand, and everything went to look like normal.

Sighing again, Melanie stood up straight, starting at the opposite wall. And once again making a silent vow to make them proud. She would try and see the Pevensies again. And she would do anything she could to make sure that Harry won this war. And in order to do that, she had to become close to Draco Malfoy this year.

Things were about to get interesting.

_Happy Hanukkah to all the Jews! __J_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	26. Getting to Know Draco

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. _**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, Noel Ardnek, The never ending drums, Cullendaughter45, flightofbella, SlytherinWitchxx, and beba78._**

**_This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 26:**

**Getting to Know Draco**

Melanie had now been back at school a week and already the trio had been in two conflicts with the blonde Slytherin. Once in Diagon Ally – where they witnessed him in both Madame Malkin's and then spied on him in Borgin and Burk's. The second was on the train – Harry one again decided to spy on him. Of course, Malfoy caught him, and he ended up hurt. If it hadn't been for Tonks, he wouldn't have been found…then again, if Harry wasn't so curious, he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.

The girl was now more resolved then ever to speak with him – offer her advice. Because contrary to popular belief, she personally held no particular dislike for the boy. And true, she _had_ told him off when they were back in Narnia, but hopefully he wouldn't hold that against her.

Sighing, she headed off to potions. Ironically enough, Slughorn (the _new_ teacher of the year) paired them off and she ended up paired with the one student she needed to speak to.

"Newman," he greeted abruptly. And Melanie noticed that even in the few months they were apart, her classmate had changed. He was paler, his hair was longer. He looked tired, and the beginnings of circles were forming under his eyes. He had lost his arrogance as well.

"I know something's wrong Malfoy," she said softly, but firmly. He looked up.

"I don't know what you're – "

"Don't even _think_ about denying it. I've been through too much not to be able to pick up on the signs." She said sharply. Then, in a calmer voice, she said,

"I don't hate you Malfoy. I _can_ help. There _are_ ways to get out of your situation, whatever it may be," she said as she began boiling the water.

"No there aren't," he responded, and Melanie caught the fact that though his guard was up, it was quickly crumbling, though _why_ she wasn't so sure. She thought this would have been harder – that he would be resisting more.

"Draco, there are _always_ ways," she said, matching his tone, not wanting to be overheard.

"Not this time," he muttered, and his classmate noticed that his face darkened as he looked down, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Yes, even this time. Tell you what. You know the Room of Requirement?" she asked, and oddly enough, he looked slightly surprised before nodding, resuming his "Malfoy Mask" as she had nicknamed it.

"Meet me there, say, tonight at seven – right after dinner. Just between us," she suggested. When no reply came, she lowered her voice even more,

"You _can_ trust me, Draco. I promise. And I know it may not mean much – but I trust you," she said – and in all honesty, after dealing with someone like Miraz, she did.

"Alight," he said, finally caving in. "Tonight at seven – the Room of Requirement," he agreed. They both nodded and left just as the bell rang. Now she just hoped he would keep his word.

And sure enough, he did. As he entered the room, only a few moments after Melanie did, he found her twisting the strands on her necklace. As he took a seat, she looked at him.

"Thank you for coming," she said quietly. He simply gave a curt nod in response, before asking his question.

"So you think that because you've supposedly been through so much, you can help me?"

"No. I think that I have an uncanny ability to read people after having been through two major wars and helping rule a kingdom." She replied and for a moment, Malfoy just stared at her.

"Now…let's start at the very beginning, shall we? I'd say it's a very good place to start," she suggested. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"And why _exactly_ should I trust you, Newman?"

"You've seen what I can do, Malfoy. And you know I'm not like the other Gryffindors. I _want_ to help you. You just have to let me," she said softly.

Draco didn't know _why_ he suddenly trusted his classmate…he just did. Maybe it was how he saw her fighting for her life in battle. Maybe it was because she saved his life during the Death Eater attack in the foreign land. Maybe it was the fact that after one battle, she had immediately gone with Potter straight into another – where she sacrificed herself for someone else. Or maybe it was simply the fact that she seemed genuine – that she was willing to help him and not judge.

And so, taking a deep breath, he decided to trust her.

"The Dark Lord was, quite obviously, not too happy with my father for failing to get the prophecy last spring. And the fact that he's now – now – now in Azkaban doesn't help. So he (along with my aunt for that matter) decided that I should join their ranks. This past summer, I became a Death Eater" he said, pausing to see her reaction. Or rather, to wait for her to walk out on him – to report him. But she didn't.

Instead, she just stared back at him, nodding once for him to continue. Her eyes didn't even glance down at his covered lowered left arm – where his Dark Mark was hidden from sight. And Draco found himself, almost against his will, surprisingly grateful to her.

"I was also given a task by the Dark Lord – I don't think they expect me to be able to complete," he said softly, looking away.

Melanie just watched him, waiting for him to continue. She was amazed that he trusted her so much. This was most certainly _not_ the Draco Malfoy she knew from previous years – then again, she never really got to know her blonde classmate to begin with. She was floored that he was not only telling her his story, but that he was willing to put his input in as well.

"What do you have to do?" Melanie asked, unsure whether or not she would actually get an answer. Surprisingly, she did.

"Get Death Eaters into Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore," he whispered.

"What? But – "

"I know – I shouldn't have told you," he said quickly, rising to his feet. But Melanie just brought him back.

"I didn't say I was going to leave you on your own to deal with this mess, now did I?"

"You don't care?" Malfoy asked disbelievingly, forgetting to keep his appearance up.

"No. because I know that you don't want to do this except to save your family and yourself," she said.

"So how can you help me?" he questioned, leaning forward.

"Well, for starters, there's the Order of the Phoenix," she suggested, and Malfoy made a face.

"Yes Newman, like they'd accept my family _there_," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Next," he declared.

"Well, there's also - "

"You're necklace is glowing!" Malfoy said, awed and confused. And so he was right. The Aslan charm _was_ glowing – a bright gold, before turning pink and blue as something came out of it – an image.

The image was of the four Pevensies – and it looked like where they were now. And suddenly Melanie knew that perhaps there _was_ another way to protect her classmate – by combining the magic of both the Wizarding and Narnian worlds. But for that she would need her friends.

"What would you say to going to meet them? I think I have a way to save you without the Order's help after all," she said, leaning forward to explain her plan to Draco.

And somehow, a mutual trust had formed between the two classmates – an alliance – a friendship.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	27. Visiting the Pevensies

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunatly do not own the world of Narnia. That honor belongs to C. S. Lewis. _**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Noel Ardnek, beba78, LostVampyre, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, Cullendaughter45, twilightaddict98, Sylverster, BlackThrneBoysGgirl, DontCallMeNymphadora101, Storyseeker, black-miracle, puertoricandarkhunter, LoveofWarriors1998, lunathevamp, Dammi forza, Sonny13, misaria, InLuvwithSB, LEXA14, twilightjen, Slytherin96, and Ivy-Wayne-Hood._**

**_This is my third fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 27:**

**Visiting the Pevensies**

Two hooded figures walked up and down the alleyways of a war – burdened England. When the two arrived, they were surprised to find that it didn't look like their England. But still, they pressed on, being guided only by a faintly glowing necklace that one of the duo wore. They moved swiftly, not wanting to be seen. Rain pounded down around them. Finally, they crossed the street, arriving in front of their supposed destination.

"I think this is it…are you ready?" the female whispered. Her companion just nodded. And though he would never admit it, he was nervous. With his consent, the girl raised her hand and knocked.

A moment later, the door was opened by a middle-aged woman. She had short brown hair and a kind, but cautious expression.

"Mrs. Pevensie?"

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked warily.

"Yes, my name is Melanie Newman. I'm a friend of your children. I was wondering if they were home by any chance?" she asked.

"Yes, all four of them are actually. But how – " she started to say, but was cut off by her youngest child entering the room.

"Mum, have you – Melanie!" Lucy cried upon seeing her friend.

"Well, I guess that proves it. Come on in," Mrs. Pevensie invited. Melanie nodded her thanks, leading her and Draco in. Lucy promptly flung herself around her friend.

"Hello to you too Lucy," she said gently.

"Everyone will be so pleased you're here!" she declared excitedly, leading the two up the stairs (not that she had noticed Draco yet.)

At the top of the stairs, Melanie noticed a closed door to her left as they entered what must have been Lucy's room – the walls were covered in colorful pictures.

"Lu, did you – Melanie!" Peter began, but had the same reaction as his sister when he saw his friend.

"Peter, it's good to see you. You too Susan," she said to each one in turn as they came and gave her an embrace. Apparently, the siblings had been having some kind of meeting.

Draco Malfoy just watched the scene, feeling unwanted and out of place. He wasn't used to having people be so emotional in front of him. But then he reminded himself – these people were more than just friends to his classmate…they were the people along side whom she had fought with – they were like family to her. And so he waited for them to finish.

"Wait…where's Edmund?" she asked, growing serious as she looked around the room. The two older Pevensie children exchanged a glance before Peter spoke.

"He's probably sulking in his room. Mel, he – he hasn't really talked much since we returned," he explained.

"Because of me," Melanie guessed, immediately feeling guilty.

"I – I'll go talk to him. In the meantime, I'd better explain why I'm here. This is Draco Malfoy," she started, gesturing for her classmate to step forward.

"He's a classmate of mine and he's in a bit of a rough spot. I thought that all of us together might be able to come up with a solution," she explained.

"Hey, wait a minute! You're the guy Caspian thought Melanie had killed!" Peter exclaimed.

"I told you I didn't kill him!" Melanie protested.

"We'll help you…we promise. Can you just tell us what's going on?" Susan asked gently and with a glance and Melanie, he nodded slowly.

"Draco – they won't judge you. Thought you _may_ have to explain some stuff – they're not from our world," she said, but for once, he didn't grimace, just nodded solemnly again.

"Right across the hall, Mel," Peter directed. She crossed to the closed door she had noticed before and, taking a deep breath, knocked.

When no answer came, she opened the door slowly, peeking inside and, despite herself, she smiled.

Edmund Pevensie was still as handsome as she remembered him to be. His curly black hair had grown a bit longer – just covering his eyes, which were staring, glazed, at the far wall. He hadn't seen her enter.

Quietly, she made her way over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, but did not turn around.

"Go away Susan," he muttered. "I'm not in the mood." Sneakily, she wrapped her arms around him, bending down, whispering in his ear,

"And if I don't want to go away? Then what, my king?"

Edmund spun as Melanie lifted her arms. He just gaped, wide eyed, at the girl in front of him. He couldn't believe that she was here! In his house! He wasn't sure if he would be seeing her again, let alone anytime soon.

He got up swiftly, pulling her into a deep, warm embrace. The two just stayed like that for a moment, before Melanie attacked.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been sulking in here since you got back?" she demanded.

"Er – well, not exactly…oh all right, yes!" he replied under his friend's stern gaze. Only she could make him tell the truth so quickly. Thank Aslan she was on _their_ side of the wars.

"I've missed you so much," he murmured, pulling her into another embrace.

"Well, I hate to tell you, but I'm not here just to see you four – I have a favor to ask. So if you could come across the hall, I promise, we'll have some alone time later," she said.

"Just the two of us?" he asked. When she nodded, his face brightened and, for the first time in months, he left his room.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we get started?" she suggested, taking a seat between Edmund and Draco (who received a glare from the Just King.)

"I believe that if we can combine our magic _and _Narnian magic, we may be able to protect Draco," she said and was met with everyone's eyes on her.

"I'm not completely sure how exactly we would go about it, to be perfectly honest," she admitted.

"Just one problem – we're not in Narnia. _We_ don't hold the magic of Narnia within us," Edmund said, but Melanie was already shaking her head.

"One a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia," she quoted.

"Narnia runs through your heart, your being, since the first time each of us stepped into that land. Now we just have to find it," she said confidently. Lucy's face lit up first – (she had _always_ been the one to believe first) then Edmund's and Peter's…and finally, Susan's. One by one, they nodded.

"Try using this," she said, unclasping her necklace. Then, feeling guilty, feeling a horrible, almost wrenching tug inside of her, she tugged off the golden circle and laid it in front of them, Aslan side up, before re-clasping her now broken necklace around her neck.

"Now, everyone, concentrate. Close your eyes if you need to. Feel the magic rushing through yourself. Touch the disk; put your energy into it. You too, Draco," she dictated calmly, closing her eyes as well.

"Draco, let go," she said suddenly, just before calling out,

" NOW!"

And, somehow, the Narnian kings and queens knew what to do. All five Narnian rulers pointed at Draco. The magic surrounded him, in a cloud of colors. Melanie let this go on for a minute, before giving another shout.

This time, the five pulled back towards them, and five bridges formed between the wizard and the Narnian rulers, this time, encircling them as well. When the light died, they dropped their hands in exhaustion.

Draco, in the meantime, just stared at each one, stopping at Melanie. His eyes then landed on her broken necklace. Bending forward, he grabbed the still glowing golden disk and, flipping it in the air, pointed his wand at it, whispered

"_Reparo!_"

Immediately, the golden circle re-attached itself to her necklace, spinning in place. The only difference was that now, there was another single strand just under it…with green and silver tube beads.

Melanie's hand went to the base of her throat, before she looked at Draco.

"Thank you," she whispered, giving him a grateful look. Surprised, he just nodded as the magic finally settled into him, causing him not to be able to respond.

"How do you feel?" Susan asked, always the mother figure.

"Fine. Powerful though," he admitted. The two Pevensie boys shared a glance at this.

"The magic hasn't fully settled yet. It won't right away. You'll just have to be careful with how strongly you cast your spells over the next week or so. Trust me, you'll know when it's fully settled," Melanie explained.

"Thank you," she said then, turning to her friends, rising to her feet.

"Anytime. It was great to see you again. And next time, don't wait so long before visiting!" Peter said, also rising – a habit he had picked up while King.

"So we'll see you soon then?" Susan asked.

"Hopefully," her friend replied. Both girls smiled softly while Lucy wrapped her arms around Melanie's waist quickly.

"Ed, I – we're gong back to the castle now, but – "

"But you promised!" he persisted.

"I know – here. I'll let you know when it's safe to come," she said softly, handing him a replica of the coin around her neck. He nodded, his face serious, though he was clearly upset.

"It'll be tonight, I promise," she said. He just nodded again, not fully meeting her eye.

The two magical students left without another word.

"Thank you," she said to Mrs. Pevensie as they exited the house.

"Ready to return?" she asked her classmate.

"I think so," he replied and the two walked straight, into a golden globe emitted by the necklace.

A moment later the two found themselves sprawled on the floor of the Room of Requirement. Melanie rose to her feet first, before going to help Malfoy up.

"How do you feel?" she asked, hoping that she might get a more truthful answer now that he was away from people he was unfamiliar with.

"Fine, I – thank you," he settled on finally, looking slightly ashamed.

"Like I said; I don't hate you, Draco. And this is nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me…I've felt the way you do now," she said, her voice soft, but firm as she looked him in the eye.

"And you're sure this will work?" he asked, still unable to believe that he was trusting this girl so much – that he was admitting so much to her. And more than that – that he was desperate enough to accept her help.

"It should – we combined two ancient and very powerful sources of magic," she said.

"And – if you need more help – just ask," she said quietly, suddenly a bit shy. He nodded, just turning away, preparing to leave. _What was it with boys and not responding verbally?_ She wondered briefly, before calling out to him.

"If you ever need a place to stay – you could always come stay with me," she offered. This stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You would allow a Death Eater to come and live with you?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I would allow my classmate and potential friend to stay with me, yes," she replied. And, though she could have imagined it, she thought she saw a glimmer of a smile trace his face, and thought he whispered

"Thank you."

But, then again, that also could have been part of her imagination as well.

Draco Malfoy was an interesting person, she was beginning to realize. He was not the cold, petty person he used to be. He was truly growing up. She was actually surprised with how much he trusted her.

In a way, Draco reminded her a bit of Edmund. Both had been selfish when she first met them. Both cared about material things, less about the things that mattered. But, through war and other hardships, they were growing up, becoming men. She trusted both. And perhaps, because she saw the similarity, she was so willing to help her classmate. To her, it didn't matter that he was a Death Eater – he had done so to protect his family…something he, Peter, and Edmund all had in common.

Melanie sighed, shaking her head. Now, speaking of Edmund, they certainly had some catching up to do…

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

_**I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	28. The Couple Reunited

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**_Just a quick thanks to Noel Ardnek, Sonny13, Astra Leo, beba78, Goldenfightergirl, GarlicBred, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, BellaMasen 1918, Raggedygal, lucgoose96, Mitin, dobbyonlymeanttomaim, clw317, littledhampir13, and senecka.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 28:**

**The Couple Reunited**

Melanie paced impatiently up and down the Room of Requirement. She had just signaled for Edmund to come and he was to arrive any second. Suddenly, a bright light lit up the room…the Just King had arrived.

He immediately strode forward, embracing his friend in a large hug before lowering his head and kissing her.

"Ed…Edmund…" Melanie tried to say, but it wasn't working – as much as she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, this wasn't what she wanted right at that moment. Putting her hands to his (firm) chest, she pushed, trying again.

"Edmund…Your Highness."

This caught his attention. He broke away, staring down at her.

"You know you don't have to address me as such Mel," he reminded her. Melanie chose not to meet his questioning gaze.

"I know," she replied quietly. "But it was the only way to get your attention," she continued. "We need to talk first," she said, gesturing to the couch that had magically been put into the room sighing, the two walked over to it.

"What exactly happened after we left?" she asked and he sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"When we left without you again – it was like a knife to my heart. I knew that you had to go back to your school, that you had another war going on in your world, but it hurt all the same," he began, his voice becoming distant with memory.

"I'm sorry," Melanie whispered. Edmund put his hand on top of hers.

"It's alright. I understand why you came back here with all of your classmates. But after we arrived at our house, I went in you room, hoping you would come, or at least write. I didn't dare hope that we would be called back so soon. But when the days turned into weeks, I began to get even more depressed, and worried too."

"I'm sorry," she said again, but when her king went to shake his head, to say it wasn't her fault, she stopped him.

"The minute we got back, we were rushed into another minor battle. I saved Harry's godfather but went through this veil thing. Aslan was there – I saw first what I had left behind; how all my classmates were torn and weary, supporting each other, having not a clue how to deal with war.

"And then the image changed – I saw the four of you. I saw you in particular looking unhappy and separating yourself from everyone else. I should have known then…

"I picked the Wizarding World because I had made a promise – and you of all people should know that I don't like going back on my promises. Though I woke up only a day or so later, I was still a bit weak for a while after. I should have written to you, but I didn't – I don't know, so much else was going on and I didn't want you to be bothered, or worry about me anymore than usual."

She finished her short tale and he wrapped an arm. She complied, turning into him. He rested his chin lightly on her head.

"Melanie, I don't want you _ever_ to worry about us not being able to handle whatever information you throw at us. The five of us went through two major wars _and_ ruled a country together – I think we'd be able to handle surprise rather well, _especially _the notso pleasant ones.

"Mel, please – we all love you. You're a part of our family. Please don't draw away from us," pleaded Edmund.

"I'll try not to anymore," she replied, her response slightly muffled as she was turned into Edmund's shoulder.

After a moment of silence, Edmund asked another question.

"What exactly was with the blonde kid? Mallory, I think it was?" he asked.

"Malfoy," Melanie corrected. "Draco – during the minor battle after we got back, his father was arrested. Over the summer, Draco was forced to take the Dark Mark – to become a Death Eater."

"What, one of those people who attacked us?" her companion questioned, interrupting her.

"Yeah. Anyway, he was also given a nearly impossible task, especially for someone our age. Personally, I've never had anything against him and…"

Edmund looked at her during her pause, shifting slightly. She sighed before continuing.

"He reminded me of you – a spoiled child until he was thrown into a dangerous situation. They're threatening both his mother's life as well as his if he doesn't succeed. He may be a prat, but _I_ at least know that inside Draco's a good person.

"Which is why I went to all of you to help me help him. I knew that we couldn't' totally remove him from the situation – that would cause suspicion and probably bring more harm than good. But we _could_ offer him a better form of protection. So that's what we did – and now, hopefully, Draco will be just a bit safer then before."

She finished but Edmund had stopped listening and was just staring at her, confused. Finally, after a moment of silence, he proposed a question that had been bothering him since the two classmates had arrived at his house, even though he was afraid of the answer.

"Melanie, do…do you love him?"

His subject sat up, turning to him, shocked.

_"What?_ How – Edmund, where in the world would you get that idea?" she exclaimed. Edmund sighed in relief a bit.

"Yo – you just seem to care so much about him right now, and – I don't know Mel. I'm sorry," he admitted.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry you don't know me well enough by now to know how I feel about you!" she said, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Speaking of which, you know we all love you, myself especially. And I was – well – I want to make it official. Lady Melanie…would you marry me?" he asked, bringing her to her feet.

"What? Ed, I – I'd love to, but we're not old enough anymore. And – and I've got a war to fight in. and – "

"Melanie, I know. Please, just say yes – I don't want to go another few months without ever seeing you."

Sighing, Melanie slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you ask me when we _could_ have had the time together?" she asked.

"I wasn't really sure of how I felt until we parted ways. I'm sorry," he explained. She just shrugged before leaning into him; he in turn wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll make it work – I promise," he whispered.

"I know we will. Now, when's the happy event to be, my king?" she inquired, only half-teasingly. He grinned…he didn't think he'd ever been so happy before in his life.

Now just to make sure that nothing messed it up…

_I'm really sorry for the wait. I had mid-terms and some other stuff going on. Thanks for sticking with me!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	29. Telling Everyone

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**_So I've finally done as many of you have suggested and gotten a beta, so thank you PensiveGirl!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to kmacc, Noel Ardnek, WolfAngel75, Sin - NaMe, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, 0candycane0, beba78, lily lupin1, MikaLove, ___****high-off-skittles-XP, Rezurith Hope-less, BeiiTaToKiiTa, obsessed-with-fiction, Hobbit4Lyfe, PensiveGirl, The Last Gypsy Princess, mysteriouslife, Sherlein, -MyStICaL-WiTcHy-ANgeL-, xSingerDream, Nastucia Carr, xXxFantasyAmorexXx, Saiyuo12, and night-star-93.  
**  


**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 29:**

**Telling Everyone**

Melanie took a deep breath before entering the Gryffindor Common Room. This was the moment she was going tell her house-mates that she was getting married. Why was it she could go into battle without any hesitation, but she barely had the confidence to say a few simple words? Melanie shook her head to clear her mind, and entered.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi…are you okay?" Harry asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"I – I'm fine. I just have to tell you something," she replied, stumbling over her words. The rest of the group looked up, concern written over their faces.

"Do you remember Edmund?" she asked, awkwardly lowering herself into a seat. Brows furrowed.

"The dark-haired boy?" Hermione asked.

"That's right. The one who ran out to help us during the Death Eater attack," she said.

"Who, the one you kissed?" Ron asked and Melanie gave affirmative nod while internally groaning. _Why was it that the only thing Ron remembered about Edmund was that he was the boy who kissed her in the middle of the battlefield?_

"What about him?" Ginny asked, coming up behind Hermione.

"He – he just – "

"He just _what_, Mel? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Harry interrupted, and in spite of everything else, she giggled at her friend's constant over protectiveness.

"No Harry, it's nothing like that, I promise! He – he's just asked me to marry him," she said.

Silence met her statement. The two girls were the first to react, jumping up with cries of "Congratulations!" Harry just stared at her.

"Are you sure? I mean – you're kind of young, and – "

"Harry, thank you, but I'm sure we've actually talked about that already. I was concerned about the same thing, but then pointed out that we've sort of lived longer. Remember, time works differently in Narnia then it does here. We've know each other for years in reality. I – I'm sure. I really care about him," she affirmed.

"Then congratulations. When will it be?" he asked, smiling now that he knew she was safe. Perhaps he would talk later with the guy, though… after all Melanie had done to him, it was the least he could do.

"I'll let you know things as we figure them out," she promised.

There was silence for a moment.

"Melanie – can I talk to you alone for a second?" Harry asked. She nodded. "Have you found out anything about Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes – actually Edmund thought that I was in love with him," she admitted. It was actually kind of amusing now that she thought about it. Harry looked horrified.

"You… in love with _Malfoy_? Wow," said Harry. "But why would he have thought that?"

"I – I went to the Pevensies' home with Draco to help him. He's in danger, and I thought the combined magic could help with protection," Melanie couldn't quite look him in the eyes.

"You _helped _him?"

"Yes. Harry, Draco is _not_ our enemy. In school, perhaps, but nothing more. He's not a bad person."

"So… is he a – you know – _death eater_?" Harry asked. Finally, the answer was so close...

"He was forced to take the Dark Mark over the summer, but he is not one like the rest of them – he doesn't have the potential to do truly dark things. The only reason he's doing things now is to prevent the death of himself and his mother," Melanie explained. Harry let out a low whistle.

"Wow…so I was right," he muttered.

"Partially," she corrected. "Now, on another note, would you be able to be civil to each other for one day if I were to invite him to the wedding as well?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "I guess. Though _please_ don't put us at the same table."

Melanie laughed. "I wouldn't _dream_ of it!"

Harry sighed dramatically in relief, giving her a small nod.

"Thank you. I – I knew I made the right decision in coming back to help you," she said, sincerity clear in her voice. Harry's sparkling green eyes softened, and he pulled the tough girl into an embrace.

"No, thank you. I – I don't know what we would have done without you," he confessed. She nodded.

"I'll see you later. I _do_ have a wedding to plan now," she said, and both laughed, glad they had shared the moment.

She then bid him a quick good-bye and went in search of the boy they had been discussing only moments before.

Starting down towards the Slytherin common room, she thought about how her relationship with Harry Potter had evolved. They went from just being classmates to being friends (of sorts). Harry was very protective, more than she ever would have expected considering how private and closed a boy he was. Then again, she could say the same about Draco Malfoy. And yet, both had trusted her when she least expected it; turned to her when she offered her aid. _How odd…yet wonderful__,_ she thought.

Seeing Draco suddenly, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, she quickly paused and leaned against the wall, watching them pass. Malfoy caught her eye and nodded ever so slightly, mouthing _Room_. She responded in much the same way and left for the Room of Requirement. Sure enough, he entered just minutes after she did.

"How are you holding up?" Melanie asked immediately as he sank into a seat.

"It's getting harder and harder. And – I just can't get it to work," he said, his voice subdued, and solemn.

"Draco, don't forget, you have protection now," she reminded him. He nodded glumly, before turning to her.

"You didn't come here just to ask me how I was, did you?"

"No, not really. I - I came here to invite you to the wedding."

Malfoy's eyes widened.

"The wedding? Who's wedding…yours?" he stuttered, confused.

"Yes Draco, mine," she answered. Malfoy ran his hand through his hair, before turning back to stare at her.

"Are Potter and Company going to be there?" he asked.

"Yes, but I promise, you will _not_ be anywhere near them," she said, her voice strong. He slowly nodded.

"It's with the dark-haired boy, isn't it?" he asked. A soft, small smile crossed her face.

"Yes. How'd you guess?" she replied.

"After we went to their house, I guessed as much, I suppose. You seemed a bit closer with him then the others. So, congrats," he explained, but his voice was rather dull.

"Draco, just because you're in a hard time doesn't mean you can't celebrate once in a while. I think perhaps this will be better for you then me," Melanie said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess." Malfoy was obviously still confused as to why she was taking the time to help him. Melanie answered his unspoken thoughts.

"Draco, I've told you: I've nothing against you. Voldemort, yes. Bellatrix, yes. You? Not at all. You're a good person, Draco. Don't believe otherwise just because of what you're now being _forced_ to do."

She spoke with conviction, and he nodded once more to her, sincerity in his eyes, before leaving the room.

Melanie sighed. It wasn't fair. But at the moment, she couldn't worry about Draco Malfoy… she had a wedding to plan. And she highly doubted Edmund would do _anything_ in helping her with it. _Typical Edmund_, she thought, smiling.

_I am soooo sorry for the delay in updating. I've jsut been so stressed and with my school's musical, I had no time. But I'm back now! Yay! :)_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	30. Complications

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**_So I've finally done as many of you have suggested and gotten a beta, so thank you PensiveGirl!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Noel Ardnek, Gundam of Death, fleshslasher, mouse007, Lumet, WarriorDarkAngel, Sci-fi geek1133, deideitk, and DaniPotterLovesGod._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 30:**

**Complications**

Between classes and trying to prepare for the wedding, Melanie's head was spinning, and she barely had any time to herself. And still she needed to talk to Peter – she just had to figure out when she would be able to get away.

And yet, despite her crazy schedule, she found herself growing just a bit closer to her classmates – Harry was more relaxed then she had ever seen him at school, and even Draco was doing just a bit better. Knowing she had helped them made her feel that much better – now if only they would understand her that much…

* * *

It was two Saturdays later before Melanie could finally break free. Using her necklace, she found that the Pevensie children had moved and were no longer living with their mother.

Sneaking through the house, she finally stopped before a door with a golden crown on it. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked. After a moment of silence, she heard Peter's strong voice bidding her entrance.

Slowly, Melanie opened the door and smiled at the sight before her, though if she were being truly honest, it worried her as well. He looked so concentrated in his work – it reminded her of whenever he had to decide whether or not to sign a proclamation.

"Peter," she said quietly, letting him know she was there. He spun around, quite obviously surprised to find her there.

"Melanie…how are you?" he asked, rising to his feet and coming to embrace her.

"I – I'm fine Peter. I was wondering if I could talk to you…if you're not to busy, that is," she answered, looking up at her friend.

"No, of course not," he said immediately. "What did you want?"

"I – well, I was wondering if…well, – "

"Melanie, just tell me. Is – is something wrong?" Peter asked, growing concerned – he had almost never seen her like this.

"Would you walk me down the aisle and give me away?" she blurted out. Peter just stared at her, stunned.

"Mel, I'm…honored, but isn't that a job that the father of the bride usually does?" he replied uncertainly. In response, Melanie tensed, looking down at her feet.

"Peter, my parents died when I was eight," she said quietly. She heard her friend's intake of breath, and heard him come over to her again.

"Melanie, I – I'm sorry…I didn't know," he exclaimed, his voice soft as he led her over to the bed, where, once seated, she leaned into him.

"Giving you away to my brother…that's going to be weird," he mused, and Melanie chuckled.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice filled with gratitude.

"Anytime…I love you," the oldest Pevensie declared quietly, and Melanie smiled.

"I love you, too," she replied just as softly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" a familiar voice shouted, causing the king and the lady to look up, startled. A fuming Edmund stood in the doorway to his brother's room.

"Oh no," Melanie muttered, before racing after her fiancé.

"Edmund! Ed, please, just listen to me!"

"And why should I? So I can hear how you're seeing my brother behind my back?" he screamed at Melanie, whipping around to face her.

"Edmund, I'm marrying you, aren't I? Edmund listen to me," she said, stepping forward and putting her hands on his arms.

"I love Peter, but I love the same way Lucy and Susan and you do…like a brother. But it's _you_ I want to spend the rest of my life with," she clarified, her tone soft and stern. And slowly, miraculously, Edmund started to relax.

"I just needed to talk to him about a wedding detail," she explained further.

"What – "

"You'll see," she said, cutting him off.

"Edmund, why would you ever think I would cheat on you? Or that your own brother would for that matter?"

"I – I was just so hurt at hearing those words to each other…I guess I wasn't thinking very rationally," he admitted.

"No, nor were you being very just," she pointed out, causing both to chuckle.

"I guess not," he conceded.

"Melanie…there's something else you should know," Edmund said, suddenly a bit hesitant about how to tell her.

"What's that?"

"We're splitting up…and might not be back together for a while," Peter said from the doorway of his room.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking between the two brothers.

"Susan's gong to be with our father in America, Peter's going off to study with Professor Kirk, and Lucy and I are going to stay with our aunt and uncle. We – we leave in a week." Edmund explained as Peter came up behind her.

"When we all get back, we'll get married, alright?" Edmund promised. Slowly, Melanie nodded.

"If I can't come and see you, I'll write if I can – our mail's being censored at the moment," she explained in response to his confused look.

"Peter – one more thing for now," she said, turning to the older boy, who nodded for her to continue.

"If it's possible, I want the wedding to be in Narnia."

Peter sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"If it can happen, I'll make sure it does. You have my word," he declared, looking her directly in the eye, making her drop her gaze.

"Thank you, my king," she replied; causing the High King to raise an eyebrow at her responses…she knew full well that it didn't matter to him – so why was she referring to him as her superior?

"May – may I stay the night?" she asked.

"Do you have to ask? C'mon, I'm sure the girls will be thrilled to see you," Edmund said, leading her away.

But Peter just sighed, staring after the girl he considered his sister. He didn't like the way Edmund had reacted, and he certainly didn't like how nervous she seemed to be the closer the wedding got. The king knew that they loved each other, but was this really the right choice right now? With them both so young and Melanie in a war? Peter sighed again, shaking his head…as pleased as he was that she had come to him, well…he would have to keep an extra eye on her it would seem, at least for the near future.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	31. Captured

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**_Just a quick thanks to Noel Ardnek, beba78, Urania Lycoris, Lrose000, lilycullen1997, AnimatedAbbie, Falling. into. the. sky, valkirevixen, KittyKat98, AnImEfReAk4994, SadieKaneNico39, Jinx0993, Witchgirl590, N0m de Plume, Laura2497, and _****_Elle the Vocalist._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 31:**

**Captured**

As the (now pending) wedding grew closer, Melanie's nerves also grew. There was still so much to do and that was just for the wedding. As the end of the school year grew closer, so did the expected completion of Draco's task. Melanie knew that he was scared, but there was only so much that could be done, especially by her, who wasn't even _supposed_ to be helping him.

Sighing, Melanie sat down on the bank of the Great Lake, letting her thoughts wander. A cool breeze passed, whipping her hair around wildly and she closed her eyes as, unbeknownst to her, the coin on her necklace began to glow.

The sound of hurried footsteps made Melanie's eyes shoot open. Well, one thing was definite; she certainly wasn't at Hogwarts anymore.

As the footsteps drew closer, she looked around, frantically looking for a way out. When she found none, she closed her eyes, letting her magic envelop her. She didn't yet know how much time had passed since their last visit, and since wasn't very well known, it was best she hide her identity until she knew se would be completely safe.

Her dark hair was now strawberry – blonde, and her dark eyes were now crystal blue. Her normally naturally tan skin had darkened itself three shades. Her muscled body from years of using a sword not slimmed, and she shrunk a few inches, her clothes expanding and shrinking to accommodate her "new" body. She was not practically the picture of one of the princesses she had met during the Golden Age. Hopefully, this would not work against her.

Dirt appeared on her dress and arms just as the door swung open and three men stood at the ready, blocking the doorway.

"Let's bind her and take her to the captain," one of the burlier men suggested. And so, Melanie's wrists were bound behind her back, a gag tied around her mouth, reminding her very much of her first adventure in Narnia.

And the similarities continued when she was forced to her knees on the deck in front of everyone, but at the Captain's feet.

"An intruder, sir," the same man as before said.

"Well, what's your name, girl?" he asked, his voice gruff, but not unkind.

"Melissa," she said, thinking quickly.

"And may I ask what exactly you are doing aboard my ship, Melissa?" the Captain asked.

"I – I don't really know, sir. Please, don't through me out," she begged quietly, purposely making herself seem a bit meeker than she usually was.

"We won't through you out. However, since you don't know how you got here, and we don't know anything about you, I'm afraid you'll have to remain our prisoner, at least for a little while, until we can figure out whether or not you were sent as a spy," he said.

"Sir, I can promise you, I am _not_ a spy. But – but that _does_ seem like a fair enough agreement," she consented, bowing her head again.

"Indeed," one of the guards muttered darkly under his breath.

"Xavier, take this young lady down to the holding cell while I inform His Majesty of our stowaway," the Captain ordered. Sighing, the guard who had just muttered roughly grabbed her arm, pulling the girl to her feet before pulling her in front of him, urging her to speed up.

"Sir, pray tell who His Majesty is?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky as they descended the dimly lit stairs.

"King Caspian X, of course," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Melanie gasped. Caspian was still king! Then – then it couldn't have been to soon after they had left last time.

"Sir, how long as His Majesty ruled for?"

"Three years, now be quiet wench," he spat out. Melanie's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, her mind racing. So long as Caspian didn't come down to check up on her, she should be fine. Then again, he didn't really know her like the Pevensies did, so she should be safe from discovery either way. Speaking of the Pevensies, however, if she were brought to Narnia for a third time, then shouldn't Edmund and Lucy be arriving soon as well?

Suddenly, Xavier pushed her, causing her to fall to the ground inside what she now recognized as a ship's "dungeon" cell. Slamming the door on her, he sneered at her before leaving. The lady of Narnia looked around her, sitting back on her heals, as a plan formulated in her mind. Now all she had to do…was wait.

**_I'm currently looking for a beta for this story and for The Girl Who Lived: Sort Of_ _if anyone's intersted!_**

_I'm so sorry for the wait! Thanks for being patient!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	32. Fighting Alone

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, moonservant!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Noel Ardnek, panneler-san, beba78, OneReaderAmongMany, london265, xSingerDream, Lady Isabelle Black, and Ormus45._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 32:**

**Fighting Alone**

And wait she did. It was a few weeks before anything happened. Xavier was kept in charge of keeping her fed, and, Melanie noticed, he seemed to have taken an instant dislike of her that only grew with time. The only good thing was that her disguise had held – for now, she was still Melissa.

Then one day, mid-morning, she suddenly heard cries on the deck. The next moment she heard two very familiar voices from the deck above, and heard Caspian introducing them…Edmund and Lucy had arrived! And apparently, so had their cousin, Eustace. Melanie stayed quiet until the following evening, when she heard a sword fight happening on deck. Thinking quickly, she opened her cell door and crept aboard. She saw Caspian and Edmund in a duel. When it ended, she stepped into the light and spoke,

"If I may have a turn?"

Everyone turned to her, and Xavier barked out a laugh.

"Captain, who is this?" the king asked, puzzled.

"She, your Highness, is a – well, she's a captive, but has not proven to be a spy," Lord Drinian responded, unsure how the monarch would take the news.

"Well then, in that case, if she wishes to fight, who will be her partner?" Caspian asked of his men. They grumbled, but Xavier finally stepped forward, thrusting at her a spare sword, which Melanie immediately let fall to the deck.

Purposely, she tried to make it appear as if the weapon was too heavy for her, (a feat proving very hard as the sword she held was much lighter in weight then her own personal sword.) Meanwhile, Lord Drinian drew the white box in chalk across the deck – for beginners, if one went outside the box, the duel was automatically over.

"Are you sure you'll be all right Miss?" he asked her quietly, and Melanie returned it with a weak smile.

"I'll be fine, m'lord, but thank you," she replied, before facing her opponent.

As he attacked, she carefully swung wildly and inaccurately at him, backing up. The men watched, bored and amused – this would be an easy fight…or so they thought. But just as her foot was about to cross the line, Melanie side stepped, bringing the sword up expertly, and Xavier only just managed to block the swipe. But now the roles were reversed – and, much to the amazement of the men aboard, the girl began to attack swiftly and with agility. Finally, she pulled the winning move – she locked his sword arm, before quickly bringing it under, causing the sword to flip in the air. With expert skill, she caught it in her free hand and had both swords' points at the soldier's throat in seconds.

Eyes widened as they realized what had happened, before applause broke out. She smiled, swiftly drawing back and handing a shocked Xavier the swords before walking back to go below deck once more. But it was Edmund's voice that stopped her.

"Hold on – I've only ever known one person to be able to pull off that move," he said. Melanie's smile widened.

"So you figured it out then. About time you arrived, too," she taunted, before spinning quickly to face him, her disguise disappearing in the turn. The men gaped at her, but Caspian, Lucy, and above all, Edmund's eyes widened in surprise, but they smiled as they came to greet her.

"How – how'd you do that?" Xavier managed to stutter.

"Some might call it magic," she replied smugly.

"Your Majesty, you're sure she's not a spy?" Captain Lord Drinian asked, glancing at the young witch.

"Positive, Captain. Actually, men, let me introduce you to Lady Melanie, advisor to the Kings and Queens of Old."

"Not for long, Caspian," she said, holding up her right hand. The king's eyes widened.

"You – and you!" he stuttered, looking between her and Edmund. When she nodded, blushing, he smiled broadly.

"And, if you're all right with it, we'd like to have the occasion here in Narnia after all the problems here are solved." she said, asking his permission, desperately hoping it would all work out.

"Of course," he said.

"Alright, back to work!" Lord Drinian called out.

As Melanie made her way to Edmund, however, she caught Xavier looked at his feet off to the side. Signing to her fiancée that she would be just a moment, the girl made her way over to the man.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" she asked politely.

"I – I've treated you horribly over the last few weeks. And I can truly say I did not know who you were, m'lady," he said.

"But that's the thing. When I wasn't anyone of importance, it didn't matter to you. Only now that I'm in some position of power do you wish to respect me? That's not right, sir, no matter who you are. And as for not knowing who I was, well…I did not wish for anyone _to_ know that information," she explained, her tone sharp, but not mean. When he didn't reply, she sighed.

"Just think about it," she suggested, before heading over to Edmund, embracing him as she reached the man she loved.

"Hello Edmund," she whispered.

"I can't believe you're here!" he whispered back excitedly. As he put her down, he beckoned his cousin over.

"Melanie, this is Eustace, my cousin. Eustace, this is Melanie…my fiancée." He said, introducing the two. Eustace's eyes widened.

"Yo – you're getting married! Are you mad? You're only sixteen!" he exclaimed.

"But we've known each other for a lot longer through here," Edmund said, annoyed, just as Lucy wrapped her arms around her.

"Hello, Lucy," she said, embracing the younger girl.

"My congratulations to you both, by the way," Caspian said warmly, coming up behind him.

"Thank you, Caspian," she said, blushing at the compliment. "Now, what exactly is the problem this time?" she asked.

"Well, when Miraz became king, he banished the seven lords my father trusted most. I wish to find the lords and bring them back home," the king explained.

"We'll help, of course," she said immediately, earning herself a smile from him.

"In the meantime, however, I'll let you catch up," he said, before leaving the Pevensies together with her.

"So, how are Peter and Susan?" she asked quietly.

"They're fine. Peter's studying with Professor Kirk and Susan's in America with our father," he explained.

"That's good," she said, but her voice was suddenly distant. Seeing this, Edmund led her to a separate "bedroom" aboard.

"Now what's bothering you?"

"I – I'm fine, Ed, honestly. I just need to sleep," she explained. Edmund narrowed his eyes.

"Melanie, we're to be married soon. Why can't you tell me these things?" he asked, trying to keep his voice soft and gentle and without the annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Edmund. It's not that I don't trust you. I – I'm just so used to being on my own that I guess I'm having trouble adjusting to actually having someone there," she admitted. Immediately, his gaze softened, and he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close to him.

"And I'm sorry I got upset. But – but what did you mean 'alone'? Surly you could talk to your parents," he said. Melanie looked down at her lap.

"That's actually what I was talking to your brother about earlier this month. I – I asked him to walk me down the aisle," she admitted.

"But you still haven't answered the question. What about – "

"My parents are _dead_, Edmund. I've been living alone since I was eight," she interrupted sharply. Her fiancée was silent for a moment, at a loss for words.

"I – I'm so sorry, Melanie. I – I had no idea," he finally managed to stutter out.

"It – it's fine. I – I'm used to it now," she muttered, turning into him all the same.

"Get some rest. I'll see you later, okay?" he suggested. Melanie nodded sleepily as he got up and let her fall against the pillows, pulling the covers up over her.

"Goodnight, Melanie," he whispered, kissing her chastely, before leaving the room, a small smile upon his lips.

He had gotten her to talk after all – to begin to trust him. Score one for Edmund!

******In honor of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II_!**

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	33. Affection Questions and Shame

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**__****_Thank you to my new absolutely amazing beta, Ayaia of the Moon!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to christy86, beba78, Saiyuo12, Mai Ascot, Katara Melody Cullen, Liza Cobbler, PariJaan, Draco'sgirlxxx, theoddityofazure, AndiePotter-Snape, jabbarulez, The new Flock member, Penguin Lord0029, itachigirl250, Anita Simons, sobreyra274, PigwidgeonHedwig7, and mercenarybunny._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 33:**

**Affection Questions and Shame**

_**Warning – this chapter contains some slightly darker parts to it.**_

Over the next few weeks, Edmund tried to get Melanie to talk, but for the most part, she remained her usual, reserved self. One of the few things that _had_ helped was when Caspian returned her sword and sheath to her; something that greatly confused Melanie, for she had thought her sword was locked away in her dormitory at Hogwarts. However, she wasn't about to argue and took it gratefully, sighing in relief. Slowly, her guard was starting to come down. Now if only he could do more…

One evening, Lucy and her "sister" were in their cabin. As Melanie passed the mirror, she suddenly stopped, and went back to stand in front of it.

And, for one of the first times ever, she stared at herself – a sailor's clothing on, a sword strapped to her side, she wondered what Edmund could possibly have seen in her. Sighing, she noticed Lucy over by the vanity, playing with her hair, and mused to herself that the younger girl must be having similar thoughts.

"What do you say to wearing dresses on deck one of these days?" she said suddenly, coming over to Lucy.

"Really? But – but we don't have any – "

"True…but I can transform some of these clothes into them," Melanie told her.

"C'mon. We'll have a girls only night, to surprise everyone," she promised, hoping this would reassure the both of them to who they really were. Lucy grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Are you excited? For the wedding, I mean?" Lucy asked.

"I – I suppose. I'm more nervous then anything else, I think," she replied.

"But think of the party! And you'll finally be my sister for real!" Lucy exclaimed, turning around, causing Melanie to laugh.

"Yes, well _that_ part I am looking forward to. Officially being part of a family again," she declared, and Lucy's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your brothers never told you?" When the younger girl shook her head, Melanie continued. "My parents died when I was young, leaving me alone," she clarified. Lucy, saddened by the news, gave her friend a hug.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep," she suggested, before turning out the lamp for the night.

* * *

The following morning, the two girls were up bright and early, and on deck before even the boys were. However, the two kings soon joined them, and it wasn't long before they were sharing past memories of Narnia, and catching up on new plans.

Suddenly, the hatch to below deck opened, and a tired Eustace.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you," he said towards his cousins.

"And _that's_ my cue to leave," muttered Caspian, wandering towards, the bucket of water at the edge of the deck.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked, but was only shot down with Eustace's response of "Yes, no thanks to you. Mother says I have an iron constitution."

Melanie frowned, rolling her eyes.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep wondered aloud.

"He's just warming up," Edmund said, sarcasm coloring his tone.

"Lovely. Well, in that case, I'm leaving so I don't have to hear anymore of _his_ nonsense." Melanie declared.

"You're leaving me with him?" Edmund cried incredulously.

"He's _your_ cousin," Melanie pointed out.

"He'll be yours soon enough," her fiancée countered.

"By marriage, _not_ by blood. Good luck," she taunted, before leaving, unable to deal with them anymore.

Edmund shared a look with his sister as Eustace continued to complain even further, but Lucy just chuckled at her friend's antics.

"Land ho'!" came a voice suddenly.

As they came closer, Melanie could see a small village built on the side of a mountain. It looked sort of like the pueblo houses she studied in primary school. She quickly joined the group going ashore.

"Listen; where is everyone," Lucy said as they starting entering the scare village.

A gong sounded, startling them all. Weapons ready, Caspian led the Pevensies, Eustace, and herself up a small ramp, telling Captain Drinian that if they weren't back by morning, to send a search party.

Leaving Eustace outside to "guard", the rest of them went inside a large building, barely lit.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him there?" she muttered to Edmund.

"Better there then hindering us in here," he replied, keeping his voice quiet as well. She nodded once, her sword raised and ready, her opposite hand on guard to reach for her wand if necessary.

Suddenly, Edmund shone his light upon an open book, with hundreds of names crossed out, and numbers beside them.

"Slave traders," Caspian said, causing Melanie to shudder, getting a bad feeling in her gut. Another gong sounded, causing them all to jump. But this time, men suddenly slid down from ropes up above.

The four tried to fight, but were soon stopped a girlish scream, followed by a man stepping through the door, a sword at Eustace's throat, ordering them to drop their weapons.

"Gemino," Melanie whispered, and dropped her duplicate sword, while making her real one invisible and sheathing it, quickly shrinking and hiding it away in a secret compartment of her necklace.

As handcuffs were roughly put around their wrists, the man holding Eustace captive ordered Caspian and Edmund to be thrown in the dungeons, while Lucy and Eustace were to go to market. Letting go of the Pevensie's cousin, he came over to a now-bound Melanie, circling her once.

"As for her…take her to _the room_," he sneered, a wicked grin on his face.

"NO!" Edmund shouted, seeing something that she apparently didn't. "NO, let go of her!"

Meanwhile, Caspian shouted, without avail, that he was their king, and to release him. It was useless…and she could only watch in horror as she was dragged away from everyone else.

Melanie was thrust into a room, falling upon her hands and knees.

"Get her ready for market," the same man from earlier ordered, before shutting and locking the door. Three other men were in the room, and they quickly grabbed her, pinning her to the floor, thrusting a dirty cloth into her mouth and tying it behind her head. Her eyes widened as they began to tear the sides of her pants and shirt, revealing her undergarments.

"Leave the necklace on, but let's fix the rest. And remember, Turin said to leave her pure," one of the heavier men said.

The others nodded, and continued their work, holding her down as she struggled against them. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture them unconscious, but she was shaking too much and – and there was the presence of something else, preventing her magic from working. That scared her.

Soon they were finished, and she stared at herself in shame – no longer was she dressed like a man, her shirt had been ripped and cut, tied behind her back tight across her chest, the collar wide open, hanging off her shoulders. Her pants were now a short skirt, her boots now sandals. Her body was covered in the dirt from the ground and with coloring bruises from the men's large hands.

Roughly, they hauled her to her feet, pushing her out the door, arms still clad in iron. Melanie could only hope that Lucy had not had the same fate as she.

As she was led out, Melanie could hear the screams, one in particular stood out. The cry of "Mummy!" She felt her heart break and the screams were silenced. She blinked as she entered the harsh sunlight and was chained to the wall, just in time to see a boat in the distance be surrounded by a green mist, before vanishing all together. She gulped, looking around…and saw no one she knew so far.

And then she did…Lucy was up on the selling block, looking miserable…but other then a few small tears, she was perfectly fine. Melanie let out a sigh of relief as she was brought to her feet. She was to be sold next, it would seem.

She was pushed roughly onto the auction block, and she heard some rather lewd comments from the men. Standing up as straight as she could, she was determined not to let them see her fear of what was to come.

"We'll start at one hundred!" the auctioneer yelled, and the bids just went up and up.

From a distance, Caspian and Edmund were roughly being pushed out of their dungeon cell and up towards the ships and auction. The Kings' eyes widened at the sight of her.

"No," Edmund whispered in disbelief. "How could they?" he choked out.

The word "SOLD!" suddenly rang out, and Caspian turned his head slightly to see Edmund looking straight, his eyes cold with fury.

Eustace was up next. After a few minutes on no one commenting on a bid, a voice said that "I'll take him! I'll take them all off your hands!"

The next thing she knew, Drinian and his men were there.

After Reepicheep freed Lucy, she ran over to Melanie and freed the older girl, who quickly pulled out her sword, enlarging it, and joined the fight herself.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the villagers joining the fight…and Eustace running towards the docks, followed by the auctioneer. Groaning, she followed her shipmate…only to be stopped by one of the men who had held her captive for the afternoon. She expertly swung her sword, and he moved quickly out of her way…or so she thought.

A sharp pain was suddenly felt on the left side of her abdomen, and her hand immediately went there, she bent over as the fight came to an end. A hand upon her shoulder startled her, and she looked up in fear…to come face to face with Caspian.

"Relax…it's just me," he assured her, helping her stay on her feet.

"Thank you," she said, and he nodded once as they walked through a clear path, the villagers cheering on each side, but she couldn't help but notice how they stared, especially the men, at her.

Then, a man, Rhince, came up to him, begging to come along, for his wife had been taken. Unfortunately, he was leaving behind his daughter – the same girl whose cries Melanie had heard earlier.

As they reached the dock, Lord Bern, whom had been held captive in the same prison cell as Caspian and Edmund, presented his friend's son with a sword – each Lord of Telmar had one of these swords, originally from the Golden Age, to protect Narnia with.

The longer she stood, her hand upon her wound, the hazier her vision became. Caspian's grip on her tightened, and she faintly wondered why it wasn't Edmund holding her up instead.

As they boarded the ship, Caspian gave his fellow king the sword, a gesture she could see her fiancée appreciated very much so.

Once upon the ship, Caspian helped her to a closed room, Edmund and Lucy hot on his heels as she slipped in and out of consciousness. The king laid her down upon the bed, careful not to look too much at her as Lucy poured two drops of her cordial upon the deep would. Edmund knelt beside her bed as she slipped into slumber.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	34. Claim and Rights

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing betas, Ayaia of the Moon and cloveft!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Rose Marley, FezandBowties, InLuvwithSB, Annabeth Luxa Potter, truthfulbadger, Lrose000, dashnod, ShawdowOfMyLight, Sara and Kisa, Hp-Twil-Fan, Teeny-Turtle, JuicyLucy921, and SawyerJean._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

_**Warning – this chapter contains some more mature themes in it.**_

**Chapter 34:**

**Claim and Rights**

"Why didn't I listen? This is _all_ my fault!" Edmund muttered in anxiety as he sat wearily in a seat, head in his hands.

"Edmund, there was nothing you could have done. We were separated, and – "

"And _what_, Caspian? I should have been able to stop those men!" Edmund screamed at his friend, who understood that he was simply in distress.

"And now she's hurt in ways that not even Lucy's cordial can heal," he murmured, his voice quieting once more as he hung his head.

"Ed, I don't think – "

"Caspian, just _look_ at her!" Edmund shouted, his voice raising again as he stood and threw back the sheets, revealing his fiancée's body.

Regretfully and almost unwillingly, Caspian let his eyes roam toward where his friend's still body lay.

Despite the fact that she had been healed by medicine, Melanie's body was in poor condition. Bruises, darkening in color, covered her body; her arms, sides, legs…and chest. Blood trickled down from various cuts, and had a crude bandage upon her injury from the fight. She was still dressed as they had found her, and Caspian quickly looked away, unable to see her injured, and not wanting to see her body, especially when she was a bride-to-be.

"Edmund, I know it looks horrid, but she may still be yours to claim," Caspian said finally, choosing his words carefully so as not to upset his friend.

"Caspian, you know what they probably did to her! What would make you say she's mine?"

"Well, for one, she's _your_ fiancée. And for another – girls will usually go for more if they're still a maiden," the current king reasoned, trying to reassure his fellow ruler. After a moment, Edmund exhaled slowly, nodding his head as he saw the reasoning behind the other's man's statement.

"I just hope you're right," he muttered. Caspian nodded solemnly in agreement. But as he turned to leave, the younger man called him back.

"Why didn't you let her go? Even after the fight was over, you still helped her."

"Would you rather I hadn't?" Caspian retorted, surprised.

"Well, no. but I _was _there. You – "

"Edmund, stop! I didn't think about it, all right? She _is_ my friend, too. Perhaps its time you accept that," Caspian shot back, before turning on his heal and leaving the room.

Edmund sighed, unsure of what to do. Running a hand through his dark hair, he glanced once more at Melanie, before leaving the room. Perhaps a breath of fresh air would do him some good.

Little did either man know that though she was in a state of unconsciousness, Melanie had somehow heard the entire conversation.

When Melanie finally awoke, Edmund was beside her bed again.

"Hey," he said quietly, going to embrace her, breathing a sigh of relief that she was finally awake. But, much to his surprise, she rolled away from him, facing the wall, and Edmund was shocked to see raised welts upon her back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, perturbed by her behavior.

"What's it to you?" she retorted.

"You're my fiancée and my friend. Of course I care about you?" Edmund replied, unsure of why she was upset.

"Really? Because I got the impression I was just a thing you wanted to claim," she snapped back. Immediately, Edmund's eyes widened, realizing that she had somehow overheard what he has said earlier.

"Melanie, it's not like that. It's just – "

"Just _what_, Edmund?" she interrupted, her voice raising as she sat up far too fast. "I thought you were different. That you would care for _me_, and respect _me_. I didn't think I would become like property to you, someone you can just have fun with, then toss to the side like so many of the other husbands I've encountered." She enlightened him, and Edmund paled at her implications.

"I – Melanie, I would _never_ treat you like those men treated their wives. I thought you knew that," he said, chocking on his words.

"I thought I did, too. But then you – "

"Melanie, do me a favor and just listen to me!" he interpreted suddenly, and she grew quiet.

"Think of it from my point of view. I saw four heavy-set men near you and torn, battered clothing barely staying on your body. I knew they had taken you to a separate room. I – I thought they had raped you. I don't think I can live with that fact, if they did. You were in such a mess, and – and we're to be married soon, too. If they did that to you, I - I just don't know – "

"They didn't." she said finally. Edmund's head shot up.

"What?"

"They didn't rape me. Caspian was right." She repeated, and Edmund looked at her, meeting her eyes and, seeing the truth, moved forward to embrace her.

"Thank Aslan for that," he muttered, but Melanie chocked on a sob, trying desperately to keep the reality of what had happened inside her. However, Edmund heard her, and pulled away, looking for an answer, but she simply shook her head, beginning to turn away from him in embarrassment and shame.

"Melanie, please, talk to me," Edmund implored of her. She sighed, trying to gather herself, and took a shuddering breath. Then, not moving to face him, she spoke, surprising both herself and her friend.

"Once I was in the room, they pushed me to the floor and held me down. I – I thought they would take me until on one the men reminded the others that Turin said to keep me pure. But that didn't stop them from anything else. They grabbed me roughly, ripping my clothes, that much is apparent. But Edmund…they also reached under the clothes, grabbing and touching me in places I had never before revealed to anyone. I – I was scared, and I – I'm sorry." She admitted.

"Sorry? For what?" Edmund questioned, astonished that she was apologizing.

"Before, when you were talking about me being yours to claim, it seemed so important to you. And now you won't be the first man to see parts of me, or to touch me," she explained. Instantly, Edmund's gaze softened, and he put a hand on her shoulder, turning her so he could bring her into his arms.

"Mel, I'm sorry I overreacted. I was just so angry and worried. But don't worry about it; everything will be just fine," he said soothingly, rubbing her back.

As horrible as the situation was, she had finally opened up to him. And that could only be a good thing, Edmund deduced.

Meanwhile, from the doorway, Caspian watched in silence, feeling horrible himself about what had happened. But at the same time, he too was pleased that she was beginning to trust them. And that could only help in the future.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	35. Acting the Part

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing betas, Ayaia of the Moon and cloveft!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to truthfulbadger, XxXStarKidXxX, Edwina B. Karch, artemisrocks124, ninjatechbackstage, Phoenyx Song, ariah23, Phi Flower Princess, LoveTheNyah, __Crystal - Cola, Ginga no Yousei, and DJDvampgirlp227._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 35:**

**Acting the Part**

"Melanie! You're all right!" Lucy cried as she spotted her friend walking onto the deck the following morning.

"Yes, Lucy; I'm doing better," she replied, trying not to wince as she leaned against the railing.

"Melanie, you _are _doing better, right? You're not lying to us?" Caspian asked, as he and Edmund, who had heard the cry, approached.

"I'm getting there. It's not nearly as bad as it seems," she answered, but wouldn't meet they eyes.

"I – " but Edmund was cut off by rush onto the deck of Ripicheep and Eustace.

"Fight, you coward!" the rat cried, as he drew his tooth-pick sized sword. Grabbing a practice scabbier, much shorter then the rest, Eustace brought it up, but as he was out of practice, he lost. However, when he stumbled over a basket upon the deck, a small cry went up. Puzzled, the crew and royals watched as a small girl in a worn pink dress crawled out from the basket.

"Gale?" Rhice asked, coming forward, quite obviously as astonished as the rest of them. The girl – Gale – clung to her father's side as the captain stepped through the crowd.

"Well, it looks like we have an extra member now," he said, giving the girl a small smile and handing her an orange.

"Come, we'll get you settled," Lucy said, her never-failing smile coming out.

"Your Majesty," Gale said, in awe, curtsying quickly.

"It's Lucy," the older girl replied, taking the ten-year-old's hand.

Giving Rhice an encouraging look, Melanie followed the two girls.

"I think tonight might be a good night to dress up, don't you?" she whispered to Lucy as she closed the door behind her. Lucy nodded enthusiastically.

"Gale, what would you say to dressing up with us? We're going surprise your Father," she asked, bending down to be eye level with the girl.

"But I – I'm a commoner. And I don't have – "

"Gale, I was a commoner once to. It doesn't matter. And we have the dresses. Now, what's your favorite color?" she asked. Gale thought for a moment, before replying,

"Blue and green together; like the sea." Melanie nodded.

"I'll be right back," she said, and, with a look at Lucy, she grabbed her spare dress and went into the next room.

Taking a deep breath, Melanie pulled her wand and transfigured the tattered brown peasant dress into a beautiful light turquoise dress, with a cream-colored waistband, that dropped down in front.

"Gale, is this what you wanted?" she asked, and the little girl's eyes widened.

"It – it's beautiful, Lady," she replied.

"Melanie. Just Melanie. Now, Lucy, what about you?"

"Pink," she answered immediately, though Melanie could have guessed.

"I'll start on her hair, yes?" she questioned, gesturing to Gale, who was still admiring the dress.

"Yes. I'll be back to help in a bit," she said, calling over her shoulder, taking one of the spare tunics on her way.

Quickly, she transformed the tunic into a beautiful pink and black dress.

"Lucy, here you go," she said, laying the dress on the bed as she came back into the room, wearied by all the use of magic. However, her expression softened when she saw little Gale.

"I think I have just the thing," she whispered, going over to the closet. Then, picking up a small box, Melanie opened it, pulling out a beautiful hairpin, the same color as the girl's dress.

"Please, I – I couldn't," Gale pleaded, but Melanie saw the girl's eyes betray her.

"Yes, you can. It's just for a night," the oldest girl reasoned.

Slowly, the she nodded, and Melanie carefully placed the hairpin in Gale's here just as a knock on the door sounded. Since Lucy was getting dressed, the job fell on Melanie to answer the door.

"Caspian? Can I help you with something?" she asked, perturbed as she cracked the door open.

"Rhice simply wishes to make sure Gale is doing well; and I the same to you," he replied. Nodding once, Melanie carefully exited the room, not wanting the men to see the two others yet.

"She's doing fine, sir; I'll bring her up to the deck once she's ready," Melanie told the worried father, who's brow furrowed.

"We're having a bit of a girl time," she explained hurriedly.

"Ah…well, thank you, milady then for that," the man said, and with a bow to Caspian and herself, left.

"Melanie, please, speak to me," he pleaded of her, allowing himself to show her a side none of his men ever saw.

"Caspian, what do you want to hear?" she asked, beginning to get desperate.

"I want you to stop hiding your pain; you're scaring us!" he admitted, before taking a deep breath, trying to get his emotions in check.

"I'm recovering," she said finally. "We'll be up in a bit," she told him and without waiting for a reply, walked back into her room.

"Gale, you look lovely," she said, catching sight of the young girl.

"Thank you, milady," Gale replied, blushing as she glanced in the mirror.

"Lucy, your turn," Melanie instructed, before continuing, saying to Gale, "Why don't you go wait in that room; we'll be done in just a moment," she suggested, not wishing to scare Gale by her use of magic.

Then, quickly muttering a heating spell, she used her wand to elegantly shape Lucy's hair into small ringlets that hung down her back and framed her face.

"There. Now, you and Gale go on deck. I'll be up in a bit," Melanie instructed. Lucy squealed, hugging her soon-to-be sister-in-law, before running and grabbing Gale's hand, dragging the younger girl to the stairs.

From above, Melanie could hear the men gasp in surprise, Gale's quickly feet running across the deck to her father.

Sighing, Melanie supposed she too should probably dress up. Removing her tunic, back to the door, she transfigured the shirt into a flowing deep purple dress, flowers etched in the dress, a corset for her bust.

However, as she removed her breeches, laying her sword aside, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Gasping, she spun around to find her fiancée standing there. Awkwardly, he moved forward to her.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to," he said, trying to ignore the deep blush spreading across her face. Bringing his arms around her, he whispered in her ear.

"We _are _to be married; you have nothing to be ashamed of," he told her, but her body language told him she was still embarrassed nonetheless.

"Let's get you into this dress," said Edmund, reaching over for the soft material, sliding carefully over her head. Then, taking the corset strings, he tied them neatly.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to the chair. Melanie obeyed. She heard him going through a drawer and opening a box, before coming back behind her. Then, much to the witch's surprise, his hands went to her hair, carefully braiding the hair into a simple yet elegant style.

"I have Susan and Lucy as my sisters, remember? I didn't have much choice but to learn about things like this," he explained as he saw her puzzlement.

"There. You're ready," he said, only five minutes later. Holding out his hand to her, she took it, rising like a lady, the blush still apparent upon her cheeks.

However, as they passed the bed, Melanie grabbed her sword band, swinging it over her body so that the sheathed sword lay at her waist.

"_Now_ I'm ready," she declared, giving him a pointed look. Edmund just chuckled as he led her up to the deck.

Silently, Melanie accompanied her fiancé, acting the part she knew was a lie. Slowly, the couple came to a halt beside Caspian, and Melanie tried to ignore the men of the crew whom she knew were staring at her; most likely surprised that she _could_ look the way she did.

"You look lovely," the King commented.

"I _told _youI was alright, didn't I?" she shot back, and Caspian raised his hands in defeat, though doubt lingered in his eyes.

"We're just worried, that's all," he replied, his voice low.

"I know…but you must let me be. I _can _take care of myself, you know," replied Melanie.

"But that's just it, Mel. You've been taking care of yourself for so long that you won't let anyone in or give anyone else a change to help you," Edmund exclaimed, his voice rising a bit.

"Edmund, I – I'm sorry, but I just can't help it; it's just become who I am. You know that, better then most, because we lived together; so why can't you just understand?"

Melanie was through with them both! Why couldn't they just accept her and move on? It was times like this that she wasn't sure whether she was quite ready to marry Edmund. After all, marriage usually meant depending on others, something she most certainly did _not_ want to do…nor hoped she was going to be expected to do, simply as the wife. Sighing the young witch lay upon her bed, having walked away after her last statement. Taking out her wand, she raised it lazily to the ceiling, making patterns within the air that soon stuck to the ceiling, creating a colorful display.

Pictures are on my profile.

_**Have a fantastic holiday and a Happy New Year everyone.**_

_{Hope this makes up for the delay.}_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	36. Mates and Mêlée

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to grapejuice101, truthfulbadger, missalyssap, AmalaseHunter, IreneandFrodoForever, GREEN DAY FAN 4277, An aWesome Sea Maiden, dramaqueen1917, HeirOfSlytherin394, Caigdimo 1998, Sci-fi geek1133, misslilylunamalfoy, muggleonaholiday, N.E.R.D-BOOK GEEK52, Cathie Cathie, Redvines. FavouritefoodofHP -RW, Ali mikaelsen, cubaluv, JustBeCarefree, Robinluver758865, NZfangirl, Book. Freak112233, maryn90, niteowl924, MythicalGirl17, tlc234stars, PeriwinklePapaya, and dreamsmadereality._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 36:**

**Mates and Mêlée**

The next few days on board the ship were tense. As she walked around the deck, Melanie couldn't help but notice the stares she was getting now from the crew. Ever since she had worn the dress, this had been happening – almost as if they were lusting after her. And, to be quite honest, it scared her.

Sighing, the young witch quietly went to the deck that morning, careful not to wake her roommates. As she walked out onto the deck that cool morning, the wind whipping her hair as the sun rose. She looked around before pulling her sword from its sheath, whipping it around a few times, and going through some exercises, trying to regain her strength.

Sensing someone watching her, Melanie slowed, putting the sword point-down against deck.

"Do you need something, sir?" she asked, not turning to face the intruder.

"N – not exactly, milady," a man replied shakily. Sighing, Melanie flicked the sword into the air, allowing it to flip, before catching it solidly and guiding it into the sheath that hung at her waist. Finally looking up, she saw Xavier's eyes widen at her little trick.

"What is it that you wanted, sir?" she questioned.

"Where did you learn all this?" he asked, the awe he felt only just hid.

"Narnia," she replied simply. "But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?" she continued, keeping her voice level.

"N – no, milady, it's not," he admitted.

"Well then? Ask a way," said Melanie, taking a breath to keep her patience in check.

"I was wondering if you were all right, milady. You – after our last stop, you didn't look very well." He said, not quite meeting her eye.

"I am recovering. It is nothing you need to worry yourself about, sir," she replied, her voice level.

"Milady…one more thing," he said, and she nodded once for him to continue. "If I may be so bold, milady, the other night, when you girls dressed up…you – you looked very lovely, milady. Like a true noblewoman," he told her, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. Suddenly, he realized what he had said, and the young soldier hastened to correct it. "Not – not that you don't represent a noblewoman now, it's just – "

"Xavier," she stated quietly, causing him to pause, but Melanie could detect the panic in his eyes. "I understand what you meant by your words. No offense was taken, and I thank you for the compliment," she explained, her voice not above a high whisper, yet comforting all the same as she finally slipped back into the "nobility" speech she had adopted whilst in Narnia.

"However, you must know this, though I don't wish rumor to be spread. I am betrothed. As such, I would quell your flirtations now." She advised, and his eyes widened.

"Milday, if I may ask, how many years are you?"

At this question, Melanie paused. Ever since returning from Narnia the first time, she had had difficultly answering this question. Finally, she gave her years that added up without Narnia's interference.

"I am sixteen," she finally answered. His eyes widened.

"You – you do not act as such a young age milady," he stated.

"Yes, well, I have been through experience of years beyond my age," she replied, and was greeted with a low chuckle. Both heads snapped to see Edmund coming from beneath the deck.

"Haven't we all?" he countered, coming to stand by his fiancée as Xavier bowed hastily to the Just King.

"Your Highness," he said, slowly rising, grateful to see the king nod his consent.

That was when Edmund caught sight of the sheathed sword. "Don't you go _anywhere_ without that thing? Or were you just practicing at the crack of dawn. Again." He asked.

"I was practicing. And I do attend school without a sword strapped to my waist, for it does me no good there," she responded immediately.

"Yes, well, I'm fairly sure most things you learn here are quite inapplicable to what you learn at your school." He retorted, facing her fully. She smirked.

"Touché."

"So what do you say to a friendly duel?" he proposed then, gesturing to the sword.

"Ed, is that _really_ the best idea? We all know the outcome of the duel already," another new voice said, and the three turned to see the other two monarchs and some other men coming aboard deck. It was Lucy whom had spoken. Edmund made a face at his younger sister.

"What, are you keeping score?" he retorted.

"Yes, actually, would you like the count?" she countered.

Xavier looked between the two, before his mind processed the information.

"Your Highness, you mean to say she – well, she's beaten you? On more than one occasion?" he stuttered, finding this unheard of. Melanie snorted in a very unlady-like way, while Caspian just hid a smile. He had seen the couple fight, and it was interesting to say the least.

"On numerous occasions, actually," he replied stiffly, glaring at his smirking fiancée who was attempting not to laugh.

"So shall we duel then?" Edmund said, and she shrugged, walking the pace of the deck, baring her sword.

"Guard," she called once he was ready.

He gave an almost imperceptible nod, before moving forward. The swords clashed, vibrating together, before spinning through the air, both moving swiftly, meeting block for block.

Xavier watched in astonishment, for she certainly hadn't shown this much talent when she had fought against him.

By now the couple was breathing hard as they continued to circle each other, bodies tensed. Edmund brought his sword up right hard, but Melanie brought her sword around to block it…unfortunately, the king had planned for this, and her sword clattered across the deck as his block wretched it from her hand. Quickly, Melanie brought her right leg in a roundhouse kick, knocking his sword from his hand, sending it spinning into the air. Deftly, she caught it, quickly snaking it so that it rested at his collarbone.

"Three hundred and thirty-six…to five," she said then, her voice just above a whisper as Edmund conceded.

Backing up, she flipped his sword so that the point was facing downward as she handed him his weapon, before going to retrieve her own. As she sheathed her own weighted sword, Caspian spoke.

"Good job. That was – that last move…brilliant," he said warmly, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied earnestly, smiling up at him. "May I speak with you later?" she continued, growing slightly more serious.

"Of course. I'll come to your rooms later when things are quieter," he told her, and she nodded her agreement.

"Thank you," the "lady" repeated, bowing her head to him in a small, quick motion, not quite missing the look of shock that passed the current king's face.

"You – you're welcome," he replied, stumbling somewhat over his words.

"Milady? May I have another word?" a voice from behind her asked hesitantly. Turning, she nodded once, bowing her head once more in a "by-your-leave" movement to King Caspian.

"Xavier, may I inquire where we are going to?" she called out, following the soldier.

"Away from prying ears, milady," he said.

"We're fine here, are we not?" she called again as they made their way below the deck, to the dimly lit corridors.

"Yes, I suppose so," he consented, dropping her title.

"Well then, what did you want?" she asked, her guard up.

"That – that was unbelievable, what you just did. How – how do you know your fiancé would approve? Surly most men would not appreciate a fighting woman…"

"What are you saying, sir?" Melanie responded, growing suspicions. Something wasn't quite right here.

"Many married persons have lovers on the side. Perhaps I – "

"You're suggesting I _cheat_ on my husband? I would _never_ do such a thing! It's despicable! I love him and know he appreciates me far more than you ever will!" she exclaimed, growing hysterical, appalled at the thought.

"I highly doubt that your betrothed could ever compare to me. However, if you wish, I'm certain I could make up where your fiancé lacks." He sneered suggestively, taking a step forward, pinning her against the wall.

Suddenly, flashes of their last stop raced through her mind, and she froze, paralyzed with fear.

"Ple - please, sir," she begged.

"I suggest that you unhand her this instant," a voice declared coldly as Melanie's gaze remained unfocused.

"Your – Your Majesty, I – of course, sir," Xavier stuttered, stepping away from the maiden. Edmund immediately strode forward, catching his fiancée as she fell, holding her steady.

"You will be discharged once we reach Narnia, you understand that?" another majestic voice declared.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The subject said dejectedly, bowing his head.

Edmund held her tight, helping her to her cabin…if he didn't, he would likely go back and murder the other man.

"Melanie? Melanie, are you okay?" asked the King as he gently set her upon the bed.

"N –no, sir! Sir, please! I – I beg of – of you, do – don't do this!" she pleaded, thrashing about.

"Melanie! It – it's just me," he cried, desperately trying to get the witch to come to her senses.

"Caspain, what do I do?" he called frantically as the older boy came forward. He put a hand upon his friend's back.

"Take her hand," he suggested. For once, Edmund obeyed immediately, taking one of her hands and soothingly rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

She then stopped thrashing, becoming still beneath their touch.

_So I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry. School and Life got in the way, but I'm back now! Thank you all for keeping with me. I promise I will see this story to the end!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	37. Gripping Memories

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to slytheringirl22, Lady of the Sirens, Lyla Black13, ajcollins2010, High Reacher, Marauder's Girl Karii, ZabuzasGirl, percyjackson212, MythicalGirl17, _****_Im a Skyscraper, KitKatCyn, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Lynnerva, translucent steeds, LadyGryffindor313, LeoDaLion, niteowl924, Kitty Qin, AmalaseHunter, Severus-Snape-Forever-Young, Rihimesama, madfinn654321, piper14798 Black Fire Kitty, Lysi Nothuna, Lordbingo, witchlouise, Queen of the beasts 44, lucasherrick0, R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal, royslady51, FuryanDemoness19, Weaselle7, and I know you know I am a witch._**

**__****_and all Anynonmous Reviewers as well!_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 37:**

**Gripping Memories**

Edmund sighed, rising to his feet. However, Caspian stayed seated even as he lowered his friend to the bed.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" the Just King asked.

"I– I think she's just in shock. And I don't think she ever fully recovered from our last stop either, so for this to happen so soon…" Caspian reasoned, shaking his head sadly. "Edmund? I _am _sorry. I never thought Xavier would do something like that," he said then, remorse in his voice.

"I know. I know you would never wish that on her." The two men shared a look of understanding.

"I– I'm going to get some water and a rag; just in case she wakes up. I – I need some air," he said then with a deep breath.

Caspian sighed softly as his friend left. Though he had no arguments against the couple getting married, he didn't think they were quite ready for it just yet. Slowly, he ran his hand through Melanie's wavy and tangled brown hair.

Suddenly, she began to whimper, tossing and turning, as if fighting off an invisible enemy. Startled, Caspian moved his position as her movements became more violent. Jumping to his feet, he pulled the covers up, forming a wall, so that she would not fall off the bed. And to make matters worse, she was muttering, albeit half of it was incoherent.

"N – no, ple – please. I – I'll do anything, just – just leave me alone – please!" she pleaded.

"Melanie! Melanie, wake up!" he said urgently, moving one hand to her shoulder. But that just seemed to make matters worse. She rolled towards him, and the king had to push against the blanket to keep her from falling. When she was far enough away from him, he dropped the covers, once more sitting on the edge of the bed as he tried to shake her awake.

"Melanie, please wake up!"

"N – no! Sir, please! I – I'll do anything, just do – don't do this to me!"

Caspian released her, startled and scared. Carefully, he reached to brush some hair from her warm forehead, but she flinched away and whimpered. He had never seen his friend like this; she had always been so strong. To see her like this was truly frightening for him.

Quickly, the King looked around for something, _anything_, that would perhaps cause her to wake. He spotted a small pitcher of water that one of the sailors had put in his room earlier that morning. Gulping, he took it before splashing it onto his friend, dousing her.

The girl gasped at the sensation, jolting awake. Blinking, she looked around before her eyes fell on the current King of Narnia.

"What – Caspian why would you do that?"

"You were having a nightmare. I – I had to wake you from it," he explained.

Immediately, Melanie paled. "What – did I say anything?"

"You were panicking; pleading with someone not to do something to you," he told her, and She paled further, before looking away, turning her back to him. "Melanie, please talk to me," he beseeched. That was when he noticed her back – it was moving up and down very quickly.

"I– I keep seeing them, hearing them, _feeling _them on me. I – I can't shake it. And I – I feel so useless and dirty for it. I – I'm scared," she admitted.

At once, Caspian's expression softened, while tightening at the same time – it was thanks to those "men" that she was like this. Sitting down once more, he wrapped put his hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him. He was surprised to see tears falling.

"Melanie, I – I'm sorry," he whispered, opening his arms for her. Gratefully, she embraced him tightly as he wrapped his arms gently around her.

After a moment, she pulled away, embarrassed as she wiped her tears.

"I – I'm sorry,"

"Melanie, look at me," he ordered. She obeyed. "You never have to be sorry for crying, for telling us what's wrong._ Ever._"

She nodded, though hesitation was still upon her face. "Thank you, Caspian."

"Thank _you _for confiding in me."

"I _do _trust you. It was never a question of trust; just – "

"– just actually telling people. I understand," he finished for her." He said, giving her a small smile.

Taking a quick breath, she embraced him again, breathing deeply as she tried to gain control of her fears. As he held her, both couldn't help but wonder why it wasn't Edmund consoling her, instead of Caspian. And for the King, that worried him.

___In honor of Harry Potter Weekend at my school! :)_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or from the Chronicles of Narnia. _**

___By the way - L'Shanah Tova! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	38. Ashamedly Proper

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to MuggleCreator, angelvan105, JennLD, LadyGryffindor313, thegirl2550, GurlNextDoor447, Roselila, mavi313, superponies, Pricilla Harkness, KristyLuvHeart, HelloBob12345, thegirl2550, mjkcsk, Nikolina1095, Pandora'sBox11, sapurplemonkey, bodie3, Emberetta Isaca Vexley, keladry1, Eternel3007, High Reacher, The Writer and Reader, Aleucard, Twitterpated Yaoi, alaskanwoman25, ptl4ever419, and snowdancer119._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 38:**

**Ashamedly Proper**

Edmund knocked at Melanie's cabin door. When no response came, he opened the door, and entered the small cabin. His eyes scanned the room, finding her on the bed. Even in sleep, she looked tensed.

He was worried – she was obviously still shaken at what had transpired recently, and was closing up more than he could ever remember. Then his eyes caught sight of something, causing him to stop and muffle a chuckle – her sword was propped up against her bedside, her hand practically resting against the hilt. Edmund rolled his eyes; in his opinion, she was far too attached to that thing.

The king walked over to the bed, gently shaking her shoulder. Immediately, Melanie's dark brown eyes snapped open, fear clearly alight in them. As her eyes searched, she pressed back, away from the man, and closed her hand around the hilt of the sword.

"Hey; it's just me," he said, his voice soft, comforting, and she nodded relaxing for a moment.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

"All – alright, I suppose. I – Edmund!" she exclaimed, grabbing the sheets, pulling them up to her neck as she realized she was not suitably dressed, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"Melanie, what are you so ashamed about?"

"I – I'm not properly dressed. And – "

" – we're to be married. I will see you completely undressed sooner or later. Not to mention you're hurt right now. I can help you dress if you wish. You _know_ I would never hurt you," he said, exasperated, though he tried to hide it.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she nodded. "We – we can try it," she consented.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling the sheets away from her body, before kissing her gently. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, gently taking her hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze, before walking over to the small cabinet.

"Here; how about this today?" he suggested, holding out a pair of breeches and a tunic.

"Because there are _so _many options," Melanie muttered with a roll of her eyes. Edmund grinned – so his Melanie was still there, she was just hiding.

Slowly, the Narnian witch stood, making her way to where her fiancée stood, clad in only a bra, camisole, and underwear.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," he repeated.

"Please Edmund; just stop," she pleaded, grabbing and pulling on the breeches.

"Why? I don't understand. You've done nothing wrong."

"I – I know. But it still feels awful. Except for those slave traders, no one's ever seen me like this. I – I feel so exposed, so vulnerable. And I hate it."

Edmund's expression hardened as he remembered those "men," though his gaze was gentle as he looked at her.

"I love you, Melanie. Nothing is going to change my want to marry you," he assured her.

Nervously, Melanie took a step closer, before kissing him. Edmund's eyes widened, before he dropped the tunic, putting his arms around her. Internally, he smiled, pushing just a bit more into the kiss, hoping she wouldn't react badly.

"Edmund, have you seen – oh my – " a vice interrupted, causing the couple to break apart.

Seeing his friend's state of dress, Caspian quickly turned his back to them. "Sorry," he called over his shoulder. Edmund was grinning, Melanie smiling, biting her lip, a blush covering her cheeks.

Squeezing Edmund's hand, she let go, coming to stand behind Caspian. Reaching up, she put a hand upon his shoulder.

"You're fine, Caspian. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that though."

At this, the king turned towards his younger friend, gently wrapping his arms around her, mindful of the bruises. Looking over her head, the two kings made eye contact. Edmund nodded and Caspian smiled slightly. They had reached an understanding.

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm glad to see you two so close," he whispered into her ear.

Melanie hugged him tighter for a moment, before pulling away. "We will meet you on deck momentarily," she said and Caspian gave her a quick nod before leaving.

"Here; I don't that going above like that is very proper," Edmund commented, handing her the tan tunic. Melanie took it with a roll of her eyes.

"Jealous?" she muttered under her breath.

"Ready?" he asked, handing his fiancé her sheathed sword. She nodded, and Edmund placed a hand on her back as they went onto the deck.

"Lady Melanie!" a voice cried, and she looked up to see Gale running towards her, dressed in her usual pale pink dress.

The usually shy little girl wrapped her arms around the older female. "You're okay," she exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine now, thank you," Melanie replied, combing her hands through Gale's long locks. Looking up, she saw Rhince staring fondly at his daughter, and gave her a small bow of his head when he caught her looking. She returned it, just as protocol dictated.

"See, people _do _care about you. Now you just have to let us in," Edmund whispered in her ear from his position behind her.

_And perhaps you have to stop being so overprotective. _She thought, but she said nothing, noting that perhaps he was right after all…for once in his life.

Swallowing hard, she turned her head slightly, and nodded just a bit. Caspian, seeing her discomfort, put a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up at him, she mouthed the words _thank you_. He gave a slight nod in return, acknowledging her words.

Though he may not be as close as the Pevensies were to her, he too felt as though she were his sister.

"Land ho!" a voice suddenly called out.

Melanie looked up, seeing the distance shape of another island and, despite knowing she was safe, she tensed beneath her friend's hand, beginning to gulp in the air as her breathing sped up.

_She could do this. She was a strong warrior of Narnia…so why was she so afraid?_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	39. DragonsAgain

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to MuggleCreator, LadyLily18, High Reacher, mckenzie. sterzick, SpiritGaurdian108, Bronzelove, and cutie2boot4u._**

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 39:**

**Dragons…Again.**

Alert, the team exited the boat one at a time. Melanie's hand rested on the hilt of her sword, her body tensed. She would be lying if she told anyone she wasn't nervous. After what had occurred last stop? Taking a deep breath, she straightened, her brown eyes sharp.

"Spread out!" Caspian called, surveying the desert–like land. He didn't like the looks of this place. Glancing back, he caught his younger friend's eye and gave her a small smile before heading out.

"You'll be fine," Edmund said quietly, kissing his fiancée. She gave him a small nod, before leaving him to do as the current Narnian king had ordered.

As she looked out, all she could make out was a waste–land of sorts for miles. Yet, as she looked closer, something glinted in the sand. Bending down, she saw that gold was strewn out all over the place. Picking up a piece, she fingered it, before suddenly dropping it again. She had a bad feeling about this gold. It felt…magical.

Squaring her shoulders, she continued down the slope of sand, careful not to slip or trip. There were jagged rocks everywhere and she really didn't fancy getting injured on top of everything else.

As she made her way farther from the sea's edge, she noticed skulls and skeletons amongst the gold as well. She shuddered. Something wasn't right here, and those withered away bodies only proved it.

Suddenly, she heard a roar break the silence of the desolate desert. Whirling around, she unsheathed her sword in the same clean movement. Looking around, a motion within the sky caught her eye.

A golden dragon was flying over them. Melanie groaned, having witnessed first–hand how destructive and vicious dragons could be. Yet, in a way, she was relieved. Dragons she could deal with.

Racing back towards the beach, she gasped as she stared, her heart racing, as Edmund was lifted and taken by the dragon. "Edmund!" she screamed as the dragon soared in the blue sky.

"Edmund!" she cried again, this time in unison with Lucy. Swallowing hard, the witch prepared to race after her friend and betrothed when she felt strong arms around her waist, holding her back. Immediately she tensed. She felt trapped. Her fear began to build when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"You may have magic, but even you can't just go chasing after a dragon," Caspian said quietly as he looked towards the sky.

He felt her relax against his arms, and realized belatedly that grabbing her from behind, holding her captive to the spot probably wasn't the best idea. He was very lucky she didn't set back into her scared state she had been in and out of recently…or worse, throw him over her and get a good few shots in, both with fist and sword before she realized whom held her.

"I can help him! I – please Caspian, I know I – "

" – he's coming back!" Lucy cried out, pointing.

Squinting against the harsh sunlight, Melanie saw that the Queen was right. The dragon was coming back, Edmund in tow.

Caspian released Melanie from his arms, only to put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her from running ahead as they advanced.

"It – the dragon is Eustace," Edmund said once everyone was closer to him.

"What?" Lucy gasped.

"The gold," Melanie muttered, causing the others to look at her.

"A dragon's treasure is one of its most prized possessions. There was most likely a curse upon the gold that if anyone were to try and steal some, they would be cursed. In this case, turned into a dragon. It's similar to goblin's gold," she explained.

"Is there any way to undo the spell?"

"I'm not sure. I know you'd probably have to be truly sorry though. It wouldn't be because of me that the spell came undone. However, I _can _ get that cuff off of his arm, if he'd like," she said, causing the Eustace dragon to nod and Edmund to groan, before sharing a pointed look with his fellow king.

Coming forward, she withdrew, not her wand, but her sword. Holding the blade carefully, she cut along the edge of the plates. Then, hiding her wand by her blade, she muttered _"Incendio parvus."_

This would cause the golden metal cuff to heat up, making it easier to work with, while not making it hot enough to harm her blade (which was fire–proofed) or Eustace. Cutting against the now hot edges, the cuff finally fell to the sandy ground, and Melanie quickly placed both wand and sword back in the sheath of her sword.

Stepping back, she looked up at Eustace, whose eyes were wide; her magic had probably been even more of a shock, on top of becoming a supposedly mythical creature no less. Despite how annoying and intrusive he had been, she felt sympathy for him. Being thrust into a world you knew nothing about, and then being turned into a dragon; that couldn't be easy on him.

"Well, it seems we're done here then," Caspian said. Melanie turned towards him. "You found one of the lords?

"What was left of them, as well as their swords," he replied, stiffening.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, causing him to nod once at her.

"Come; we'll make camp here for the night!" he called out, his voice authoritative.

_He really has come a long way,_ she reflected, remembering the Caspian she had met three years ago – Narnian time.

Lying down on a thin blanket upon the sandy beach, she gazed at the quickly setting sun. The teal–tinted waves calmly beating a soothing pattern against the beach, the noises of her family…it reminded her of how much she loved Narnia – the pure beauty of the land could never be matched by England, or even majestic Hogwarts. Despite all the horrid things that had gone wrong, both personally and in battle, she couldn't hate it here. She never could. This was where she had truly learned what she was capable of. This magical place, was home.

_Happy New Year Everyone!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	40. Selfish Gold

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis do._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to MuggleCreator, LadyGryffindor313, lilyann96, High Reacher, MusicAnime31, 21stCenturyMarauder, Elbereth Starkindler, xlovelytinkx, AusAshMommy, Amandla123, Caitydubbelyew, AnjuAddams, sapurplemonkey, TwinkleSwag, harrypotterfreakhier, Dragonnotte, C.B. Weasley, artsoccer, RosarioLily, Rainy-Round, Amwolf, Skylar97, Maximum Immortality, dobsokks, Chocolate-Tama, Kitkatrox, Minstory101, I am the One, Nadeshiko Kimoto, Never More, Forever Narnia, OMG Girl, Hunger aint Good, sarcastic girl, Collide with me, OM NOM NOM, Yeah no dude, Damn It, Whats wrong with obsessions, onyxrose99, invisible. redhead, Alexpuppy789, and angletricia._**

_Also, I know people have suggested that I take on a co-author and/or concentrate on one story. I am sorry it takes so long. However, I have future plans for these stories and I prefer working alone. I am grateful that everyone keeps reading and puts up with me. Thank you for this suggestion, but though I am busy, I am also very dedicated to these stories. Thank you! :)_

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 40:**

**Selfish Gold**

Melanie awoke the following morning to Caspian shaking her shoulder. Confused, she sat up, shaking her head as she rested her arms upon her knees casually, though she was immediately alert.

"Yes?"

"That comment you made about the gold. Could there be a separate place where it originated from?" he asked, kneeling next to her.

"It's possible, especially considering how spread out it all was."

"Any idea where to look?"

Melanie scanned the terrain, her eyes suddenly spotting a dip within the sand between two peeks. She pointed it out to her friend, who nodded.

Turning back to him, she posed her own question. "Caspian, why are you asking me?"

"You know more about this magic stuff than I do," he admitted.

"Caspian, I'm sure others could have deduced the same," she said, blushing as she looked down.

"You're the only one who knew about why Eustance had turned into a dragon. Despite Narnia being a magical country, _you're _the one with the most experience within this field."

Sighing, she gave in, nodding. She knew it was probably taking him a lot to admit that, especially since he had originally been against her magic. "Thank you," he said, putting a hand on her knee.

She began to get up, when he pushed her gently back down. "Before we wake the others – how are you?" he asked, his voice gentle as he suddenly dealt with a touchy subject.

"Please. I want to help you," he continued when he saw her stiffen.

"I know. I just – I don't trust very easily. You know this. But I – I'm not great. But I'll try my best not to set back to much. To hold everything up again," she said, causing Caspian to look at her in shock.

"You're not a burden. Don't worry about not being able to control your emotions, or – or think we're being held up because of you. We're not."

She nodded shakily. "May I?" he asked, holding out his arms. When she hesitantly agreed, he wrapped his arms around her strong frame.

"Anytime," he whispered, before letting her go and helping his friend up.

"I'll go wake Edmund if you want to start looking around."

The King nodded, squeezing her hand, before going to wake up his men and the other girls. Meanwhile, Melanie made her way over to where Edmund still slept. She noticed how peaceful he looked while sleeping. Kneeling next to him, she brushed a stray strand of his dark hair away. Looking around and seeing no one watching her, she carefully and quickly pressed her lips to his.

Edmund's eyes shot open as he felt something touch him, but he relaxed almost immediately as he saw his fiancée looking down at him. "Good morning to you, too," he joked.

"Caspian wants to look around. I was told to come wake you," she said, smiling. He nodded, returning the smile, as she pulled him the old king to his feet.

He briefly hugged her, before simply slipping an arm around her, holding her close as they waited for the other royals.

"Let's go," Caspian said, coming up to the couple a moment later, Lucy at his side.

Setting a moderate pace, the group of friends headed towards the dip Melanie had seen earlier. As they grew closer, Melanie could see that it was in fact a crater or hole within the sand. Treading carefully, in case of a sinkhole, she came to its edge. She noticed there was a cord of rope leading into the hole.

"I'll go first," she said, looking down as she removed her wand, whispering "Lumos."

"Mel, you don't have – "

"Ed, I'll be fine. I promise."

Lowering herself into the crevice, Melanie gripped the fraying rope, holding her wand tightly within her hand. Once she reached the bottom however, she noticed there was a dim light with the cavern itself.

"You can come down!" she called up, before whispering "Nox," realizing she didn't need the extra light. As she moved out of the way, the warrior witch stowed her wand with the sheath of her sword, specially made for her.

Edmund followed her down, wrapping his arm around her once he landed solidly on the ground. Melanie noticed as they began to walk away from the entrance that the ground was jagged and dusty. Crossing a narrower part of the land, she peered down, and was surprised to see her reflection.

Squatting, she took a piece of loose rock and touched the water with it, not yet knowing what properties the water may have. Scanning the water with her eyes, she gasped, falling backwards in surprise, letting the rock drop unceremoniously into the pool. A man was in the water!

"Melanie? Are you all right?" Caspian called as he came up behind the couple, Lucy with him. She just nodded, pointing to the water.

"He's frozen. But how?"

"The gold," she replied as Edmund came to help her up.

"Pardon?"

"It's like the old tale of King Midas. This pool – anything it touches will be turned to gold," she explained.

"That tale is true!" Lucy exclaimed. Melanie nodded, backing up a few steps from the pool, her hand firmly on the hilt of her sword. "Some of it, at least," she replied as the two kings shared a quick look. _She was slowly returning to her former self._

"He must have fallen in," Caspian said, coming to take a closer look, standing where his friend had fallen.

"Poor man," Lucy said, coming forward as well.

"Poor lord," Edmund corrected, pointing to the golden shield beneath the water.

"The crest of Lord Resten," Caspian said solemnly.

"And his sword!" Edmund said, pointing into the water.

"We need it," Caspian stated, rather obviously in her opinion.

"But how are we to get it?"

"Your sword," Melanie replied, almost instantly.

"What?"

"Grab that sword with the blade of yours," she said to her fiancée. Nodding, he did as he was told, being very careful not to touch the water.

"Be careful," Lucy said as Edmund brought it from the water. She then frowned. "It hasn't turned to gold."

"Both the swords are magical," Caspian said, before looking at Melanie. Surprised, she nodded.

"Yes. Certain objects will reject other magic," she said, causing him to give her a nod and a smile.

"He mustn't have known what hit him," Lucy mused.

"Maybe. Or maybe he was onto something," her brother replied, causing Melanie's eyes to narrow. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Edmund," she said, her voice low and in warning. However, only Lucy caught it as the other king replied,

"What are you talking about?"

"Look," the Just one said, taking a shell from the shore and kneeling, quickly dipping it in the water before laying it on the ground as it turned to gold. Once it had, he picked it up, and Melanie noticed the way he greedily looked at it.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked, exchanging a look with the older girl. Apparently the two of them noticed the same thing.

"Whoever has access to this pool, could be the most powerful person in the world." He replied.

"But why would you want that?" she exclaimed, as the other two royals shared a glance between them. She loved Edmund, she did, but sometimes, his craving for power or control made her nervous. Especially since she hadn't seen him like this, truly, since just after his initial coronation.

"Lucy, we'd be so rich," he began, looking up at his sister, lustful desire for the gold clear in his eyes. "No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with." His gaze then turned to his fiancée. "We wouldn't want for anything, Melanie.

"But I don't _want_ this type of a husband," she replied, but he was too far gone to hear her properly. This worried Melanie greatly.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian said, and Melanie could detect the hint of caution within his voice.

"Says who?"

"I do," he replied, his tone becoming stronger, more forceful.

All of the sudden, the golden lust still clear in his eyes, he rose, grabbing his sword and advancing towards the current king. "I'm not your subject.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you? to challenge me; you doubt my leadership."

"You doubt yourself," spat Edmund. Melanie was growing exceeding nervous, and shot another look to Lucy, whose eyes were equally as wide. The older girls' grip on her sword hilt tightened.

"You're a child," Caspian said, both kings growing angry.

"And you're a spineless sap!"

"Edmund," Lucy said, grabbing his arm, trying to intervene, but Edmund simply threw off his sister.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter, and now it's you. You _know_ I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule."

"Well if you think you're so brave, prove it!" Caspian said, pushing Edmund.

"Enough!" both girls shouted in unison as Melanie brought her sword between them, stopping the boys' swords from clashing.

"This has gone on long enough! You're _both_ acting like children!" she shouted, before turning to Edmund specifically. "And you! You're supposed to be just! I love you, but if you can't grow up and stop being so selfish and greedy, then I don't want to marry you."

Sheathing her own sword, she stormed out of their sight and out of the cave, moving directly to the boat.

"Melanie! Melanie, wait!"

She could hear Edmund calling her, but she was to upset and furious to listen.

Entering her cabin, she was started as she began undressing to find Gale in her room.

"Are you okay, Lady?"

Despite her mood, Melanie's harsh gaze softened as she looked at the much younger girl. "I'm fine, Gale. I thank you for your concern. And how are you?"

"I – I'm good, Lady," she replied shyly. Gale was silent for a moment before speaking. "Lady? I – well, I was wondering if I could dress up all prettily again sometime?"

Melanie chuckled, slowly feeling tension and anger leave her as she sat beside Gale, wrapping an arm around her, much to the younger girl's surprise.

"Yes, most certainly can. Just as soon as things settle down. How does that sound to you? You can even keep the dress this time, if you like," she offered.

"Oh, Lady, that would be too much. But…can I really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't offer if you couldn't. And you _may _call me, Melanie. I don't mind."

"Oh thank you Lady Melanie!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the older girl.

As Melanie looked down at Gale, she couldn't help but feel better, soothingly rubbing the girl's back, frowning at the material of the dress. She loved Gale, though she had only known her for a short while. She sighed as the two lay down upon the cot, Gale soon falling asleep.

Lucy stormed in just then, but quickly quieted as she saw the two girls.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I don't know what got into them."

"I – I don't blame you, Lucy. I just wish he would worry. I don't care about that. However, his reaction does worry me. I – that's not the Edmund I remember."

Lucy just nodded, coming around to her other side.

"Good night, Melanie."

"Good night, Lucy. Sweet dreams."

The last thing Melanie did consciously was lock and silence the door against two arrogant, self-absorbed kings. They were the last thing she wanted to deal with right now.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


End file.
